Guerra de guerrillas
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Cómo acostumbrarte al as en la manga que es Armin, un empollón que usa palabras de cerebrito como "pusilánime" para llevarte a su terreno y ametrallarte con argumentos y que cree que no pero está llamado a ser un hombre con poder para cambiar las cosas". /Jean x Armin y otros/ Capítulo 11
1. Tenemos

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama y reconocerlo es duro (?)

Estreno fandom, espero que os guste el invento :)

* * *

**Cuanto más tenemos... **

**J**ean no es muy dado a la lógica que hace que las cosas sigan un orden natural, pero cuando escucha a Armin decirlo como lo dice todo, con ese aire descreído y esa sonrisa derrotada, supone que tiene razón. El chico tiene el don de la palabra, qué se le va a hacer. Tampoco hace falta que lo sepa pero el que calla otorga, y Jean está lo bastante inmerso en su té de naranja como para fingir que tiene ganas de hablar. Armin debería sentirse halagado porque se moleste en buscar una excusa, muy pobre, pero una excusa a fin de cuentas, para huir de una conversación que no vale la pena.

Antes tenía a Marco y tenía miedo a perderlo. Es un mecanismo sencillo y funciona así; quieres a una persona que tiene tiempo para bromear e ingenuidad para tener sueños y la quieres porque te hace la vida fácil, te distrae de la guerra, de los entrenamientos a sol y sombra y de la muerte acechando tras los muros. Es simple y no sabes qué es peor, si ver morir a Marco a manos de un titán y no poder hacer nada o tener que decir "bien, bien" cuando un superior te dice "es Bodt" y señala hacia abajo con el pulgar.

_Es Bodt._

Y Jean quiso decir que sí, que siempre había sido Bodt, medio inseguro y medio niño todavía. Si fuera otra clase persona, habría dicho que era muy joven para morir. A Jean no le conmueve la edad de la gente que va muriendo. Lo que le conmueve son sus sueños, que se quedan en el aire, suspendidos como la ceniza y el polen tras una explosión, porque no es justo.

_Joder, la guerra es una puta mierda._

Jean es de esas personas que tienden a no valorar la opinión de los que no han vivido lo mismo que él, y por eso le fastidia tanto Armin, porque ha vivido más que él en menos tiempo y ambos lo saben. Porque tiene todo el derecho del mundo a decirle _Jean, te has equivocado _y no lo dice. Y le cabrea,_ maldita sea. _Le cabrea que Armin no sea tan insensato como Eren, que no le dé motivos para arreglarle la cara porque de verdad, cuántas ganas tiene de arreglarle la cara a alguien, al que sea. Preferiblemente a un tío, siempre y cuando no se llame Rivaille o Reiner o tenga un nombre que empiece por R. Le frustra que Armin lo mire así, como si no le costara contenerse para leerle la cartilla porque comparte el resentimiento de Jean por las lecciones de moralidad.

—Jean.

Armin tiene ese defecto tan suyo (tan unido a su dificultad para seguir una broma) de no perder los papeles contigo cuando la situación lo amerita. Jean gruñe en respuesta. Sabe que le está hablando a él porque en el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento no hay más _Jean_s y porque están solos en la mesa más desvencijada del comedor, sentados uno enfrente del otro. Un par de calderos de peltre relucen detrás de Armin, colocados bocabajo para secarse más rápido. Los churretes de cera derretida se ondulan en la base del candelabro de bronce y Jean se olvida por un momento de quién es y dónde está. Solo hay luz anaranjada titilando sobre la madera y Armin un poco más flaco de lo que lo conoció, con la mirada endurecida por la lluvia y la pérdida y la ropa de cama blanca que parece amarillenta bajo los charcos de luz.

Hay luna llena esa noche. Cuando un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que podría ser el último, aprendes a valorar ese tipo de gilipolleces.

—Que gracias por quedarte. Quiero decir…

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

Jean no lo sabe. No le interesa.

Está aprendiendo lo poco que cuesta hacer feliz a la gente. Sigue sin poder salvar todas las vidas que le gustaría y está asumiendo, se está resignando a que cuando se trata de proteger a otro nunca es suficiente. Acompañar a Armin hasta que un nubarrón especialmente negro tape la luna entra dentro de sus capacidades, y bueno, si puede hacerlo por qué no debería hacerlo.

No entiende mucho de qué va el tema pero Armin ha resultado ser de esas personas con las que te interesa llevarte bien, por todo eso de sentirte en paz contigo mismo. Tiene manos pequeñas y llenas de cortes que se hace sin querer, con el reverso de las páginas de los libros de tapas duras que siempre lleva pegados al pecho como escudos.

Es como una chica, Armin; demasiado astuto para ser un hombre y pequeño, tan pequeño como para obligarlo a agacharse y oír lo que tiene que decirle con esa vocecita demasiado pequeña para dos espadas tan grandes. La mera presencia de Armin en el escuadrón es un contraste tan brutal y tan gracioso que Jean no puede evitar mirarlo con intensidad, como mira a Mikasa y a las chicas que le gustan y se pregunta cómo sería besarlas y acariciarles la nuca con los pulgares.

Armin sería guapa si fuera una chica. Se parecería a Christa y sería un poco más alto.

—Lo que quiero decir es que haces más estando que diciendo.

_Gracias Jean._

A Jean le han dicho muchas cosas esos últimos tres años, pero nunca le habían dado las gracias.

Es un cabrón destrozado y tiene ganas de reírse y explicarle a Armin que se está equivocando de tío, porque el Jean que él conoce dice cosas que hieren o joden a los demás o en su defecto, hace menos de lo que dice pero nunca, nunca hará más _estando que diciendo. _Y se lo va a decir como Dios manda, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa y dando un par de hostias bien dadas para que Armin lo escuche con atención y deje de ver lo bueno que hay en él o le preste unas gafas o algo, porque Jean no ve nada más que un uniforme raído y una sonrisa burlona que le tocaría los cojones si conociera a alguien igual que él.

Y entonces ocurre, en un tac del tic-tac. Las pestañas de Armin son larguísimas y le hacen cosquillas al batirle contra las ojeras amoratadas. Se ha tenido que poner de puntillas y hace que Jean se sienta inmenso.

Dos manos vendadas y trémulas le cogen la cara entre las manos. Ignora cómo no se lo ha visto venir y se siente un poco raro y un mucho tonto al notar que bajan un palmo, sujetándolo de la mandíbula sin afeitar, casi acariciando, casi manteniéndolo en el sitio. Si quisiera, Jean podría apartarlo de un manotazo y enseñarle una lección. No quiere. Se está muriendo por un poco de contacto físico, _el que sea._ Esa noche le tocaba ducharse a la otra mitad del escuadrón y Jean se siente absurdamente inseguro. Sabe que apesta y que le brilla la piel, y no se le ocurre por qué Armin Arlert querría besar a Jean Kirschtein, como si le gustase de verdad y no entendiera por qué un poco de mugre y sangre reseca debería interponerse entre ellos.

_¿Armin? ¿En serio?_

_Pues vale._

Lo besa con toda el alma, con más pena que gloria. No hay lengua pero hay dientes porque se ha pasado tres pueblos tomando impulso. Sabe a lo que tiene que saber, un poco como a dulce y a polvo y es un tío pero joder, es _Armin. _Incluso tiene su parte de mariposas en el estómago y toda esa mierda, lo cual es alarmante pero desde que vive de tiempo prestado, Jean se niega a atesorar principios inútiles.

_Y hablando de principios inútiles…_

Armin se ha puesto a temblar como una hoja, entrechocando las rodillas y todo. _Todo un espectáculo, este chico._ Parece vacilante y sorprendido, propenso a balbucear la primera disculpa no muy diplomática de su repertorio de disculpas o a salir corriendo antes de que Jean lo convierta en potitos para bebés titanes.

Así que antes de que se decida por ninguna de las dos, Jean le enreda la mano en el pelo y le deja sentir todo el cuerpo contra el suyo, lo sostiene de la barbilla contra el filo de la mesa. El gemido bajo él es corto y parece un lloriqueo. Nota la yugular palpitando contra la mano y la nuez moviéndose al subir y volver a bajar. Está a punto de soltar una risita desdeñosa, pero sería bastante patético. Está tan ansioso como Armin y la voz le sale seria y cavernosa, enronquecida.

Animal.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer con tacto, ¿eh _cariñín?_

Es una de sus preguntas retóricas, pero esta vez Armin no puede responderle porque ese _cariñín_ lo deja caliente y sin aire, tanto que le entran ganas de echarse a llorar.


	2. Tememos

Os como, casaos en matrimonio conmigo ;A; ¡Me ha hecho feliz la acogida que ha tenido este fic! Gracias a **Hitsuji**, a **Beln** y a **Shalyn **por sus maravillosos comentarios; los favs y los follows son pure love.

* * *

**…más tememos.**

**U**na parte de Armin (que tendría más peso si no hubieran pasado tres años y no _necesitara_ que Jean lo tocase donde Armin _necesita_ que lo toque) quiere noquear a Jean, huir del comedor y no mirar atrás hasta llegar a su habitación, donde podría ponerse a buen recaudo encerrándose bajo siete llaves y apoyando los tres muebles semidestartalados (que puede decir que son suyos) contra la puerta.

La otra, esa otra parte que fue decisiva cuando renunció a la docencia para unirse al escuadrón, esa parte es la que lo mueve a meterle a Jean las manos por debajo del cuello de la camisa. Aún tiene el entrenamiento fresco en el cuerpo y los músculos de los hombros se contraen bajo la gasa deshilachada de las vendas, latiendo de energía contenida. La piel es más áspera que la suya y huele a lo que tiene que oler, a tierra mojada, a cuero y a cansancio y a_ Jean _y a colonia de hombre de una marca que Armin no conoce pero que a veces se encuentra flotando por las callejuelas de la ciudad, por los rincones más recónditos de la base y que (no se lo ha dicho a nadie pero) asocia a Jean como asocia el aroma del maíz tostado al aroma del hogar.

_La colonia de Jean._

_—Ag. ¿Qué es ese olor, testosterona reconcentrada?_—_preguntó Mikasa una tarde, justo antes de cenar. Se había tapado la nariz con la mano y la melena corta le había revoloteado por encima de la bufanda._

_ —Es la colonia de Jean_—_había respondido Armin, demasiado rápido y demasiado a la defensiva como para que Mikasa pudiera pasarlo por alto. _

_La chica le había regalado una mirada inquisitiva, como si a Armin le hubiera crecido un brazo de titán y había repetido, con más convicción que antes:_

—_Testosterona reconcentrada._

_Armin había optado por no tentar a la suerte porque Mikasa era su amiga y no le debía nada a Jean. Había cedido a medias._

—_Ya. Bueno. Es un chico._

Los besos se les caen de las bocas abiertas. Armin no distingue si es por cómo Jean mueve los labios contra los suyos o si es por la lengua repasándole los dientes. O si no es Jean el que hace ese ruidito como de succión, sino él. Jean ni siquiera repara en ese detalle. Antes de Armin ha habido una o dos chicas, pero Armin es más fuerte que ellas y con él Jean no tiene que guardar las apariencias. Puede sentarlo en la mesa y abrirle las piernas con la cadera. Sabe que no va a romperse, que no va a escandalizarse cuando sepa que se ha empalmado solo besando. Lo sabe porque contra todo pronóstico, Armin es un chico igual que él y ambos funcionan igual. Le recorre los muslos con la yema de los dedos y después con toda la mano, pegándolo a él al llegar a la parte anterior de las rodillas, presionando un poco.

_Ah, Jean._

Le gusta.

Le gusta cómo suena. Lo ha oído antes.

_"¡Jean!", _alguien pasando lista, saludándolo con cordialidad o reprendiéndole por alguna chapuza.

_"Jean…", _Eren y sus advertencias.

_"Jean",_ alguien dándole los buenos días o las buenas tardes, incluso las buenas noches.

Pero seguramente sus padres le pusieron Jean porque sabían que Armin Arlert nacería para pronunciarlo así, ahogándose en él.

_Hostia. _Lo está mordiendo. En los huesos esos que hay debajo del cuello y a los que Jean podría poner nombre si no se hubiera quedado sin sangre en el cerebro y pudiera pensar con claridad en ese momento. Si pudiera pensar.

Cuando los entrenamientos no eran tan duros y tenía tiempo para pensar por las noches, hubo una época en la que Armin se dormía pensando en cosas que le gustaría que le pasaran algún día, preguntándose a qué sabría Jean si le comiera la boca. Y tiene su gracia porque todas las veces en las que pensó "¿a qué sabrá Jean si te besa?" nunca, nunca, NUNCA se le ocurrió que pudiera saberle la boca a naranja fuera de temporada. Esa es otra. ¡Jean tomando té! Es de locos. No es que a Armin no le guste el té, que le entibia la garganta de dentro hacia fuera como una bufanda, y que le ayuda bastante a concentrarse cuando toca, pero viniendo de Jean es rarísimo porque EN FIN, es Jean, que considera que todo lo que esté relacionado vagamente con la fruta es una mariconada, incluida la fruta.

_Menos el limón, el limón es para tíos duros, _había dicho una vez, discutiendo con Connie de camino a los establos.

La piel del cuello está pegajosa y sabe a sal.

Jean está pasmado. A Armin no le da asco lamerlo todo sudado. Hay cosas que se hacen por cortesía, como terminarse el brócoli o dejar pasar a alguien por un pasadizo demasiado estrecho antes de pasar tú, pero Armin no parece estar merendándole el cuello por cortesía, sino por otra cosa. Armin lleva queriendo hacerlo desde aquel día en que Jean lo derribó dándole un puntapié y lo miró con la barbilla levantada y la camisa abierta, con las venas del cuello hinchadas y la lengua entre los dientes. "_Estás mejorando. O sea, para ser tú."_

Y Armin quiso decir _"y tú, y tú" _pero solo le salió un _gracias_ bastante agudo.

Jean no sabe eso, y no puede evitar preguntarse si es porque es su cuello o si también le gustaría el cuello de Eren o el de Reiner.

Se deja caer hacia delante dos, tres veces. Le recorre la espalda, más ancha de hombros que de cintura, con tosquedad, clavándole los dedos. _Dios Armin, jo-der._ Pero si hay algo más de tío que esa espalda es el pecho, que a Jean se le hace extraño palpar por encima de la ropa porque está acostumbrado (_acostumbrado_ es una forma de decir que solo le ha tocado las tetas a una chica, a los trece y durante el breve lapsus que la chica tardó en girarse con brusquedad y hacerse la ofendida, pero eh, nadie tiene por qué conocer los detalles) a que haya _algo_ que le haga curvar la mano para que el pecho le quepa en ella.

—J-jean.

—Qué.

_Tócame._

No lo dice, pero está claro. Jean gruñe a mitad de un beso lleno de saliva y le coge la muñeca con demasiada fuerza. Los nudillos de Armin le rozan la polla por encima del pantalón y luego es toda la palma, crispada y pequeña, como de chica, acariciándolo donde más lo necesita. Armin se deshace como la mantequilla en la sartén debajo de él. Le muerde la boca y la barbilla y a Jean le gusta ese Armin, desquiciado y a punto de correrse por él.

Le sube la camisa de franela. Quiere tocarlo. Necesita tocarlo. Tiene que.

—Espera.

_A qué._

—A qué.

Mientras Armin siga con la mano en su pantalón, Jean no va a dejar de considerar ese "espera" como una amenaza fuera de lugar. Está al límite y no puede esperar por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

_Armin, no me jodas._

Eso que asoma en sus pupilas dilatadas parece la sombra de una duda que Jean no puede soportar.

—Vamos… a tirar el candelabro—musita contra sus labios, agitado y con el pelo revuelto, con la voz tan diminuta que lo hace sentir fatal.

—Pues lo apagamos. O lo quitamos. Yo qué sé—intenta con los ojos entrecerrados. Se le ha mezclado el aliento con el suyo, y Jean siente una punzada de pánico en la boca del estómago al pensar en que encajan bien juntos. Ha apoyado la mano en la mesa y presiente que si retrocede un solo paso algo que no sabe qué es se romperá entre ellos—. No quieres, ¿no?—afirma más que pregunta.

Armin se muerde los labios llenos de sangre. A Jean se le acelera el pulso solo de verlos ahí, justo delante de él, medio abiertos y mojados.

Parecen bastante besables pero Armin le ha dicho que espere, así que Jean espera. Se pregunta qué querrá.

—Sí que quiero—dice por fin—. Pero creo que tú no.

_No, tío. _

No quiere hablar con Armin de lo que quiere cada uno, quiere abrirle la camisa y el pantalón y acariciarle a ver qué pasa, porque Armin es como un xilófono; tocas una tecla para ver cómo suena y las acabas pulsando todas.

—Ah, vale. Y qué.

—Me gustas. Y eso.

Vale. Eso es evidente. Es evidente que si no le gustara no estarían magreándose en medio del comedor, así que va a tener que preguntarlo.

—Y qué pasa.

—Que a lo mejor deberías planteártelo—Armin quiere dejarlo ahí. Es lo más sabio. No quiere añadir nada más porque intuye lo que ocurrirá. Al final se le escapa—. _Esperar._

Esperar.

Esperar.

Esperar.

Jean no tiene tiempo para _esperar_. Marco murió un día antes de pasar a formar parte de la Guardia Real y nadie le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le dijo _eh chaval, déjanoslo a nosotros y corre a cumplir tu sueño, ¿a qué estás esperando?_

_Esperar._

Jean no tiene tiempo para esperar. Tiene un talento mediocre y un montón de titanes que matar.

E-s-p-e-r-a-r.

Esperar.

La palabra le va frunciendo el ceño hasta que no da más de sí. Jean estalla.

La risotada le llega a Armin poco a poco, como una ola de frío. Es cruel y Jean lo sabe. Es de esas risas cargadas de malas intenciones, de esas risas que hacen daño y se quedan debajo de la piel. Y no salen.

_A qué Armin. A qué coño estás esperando, ¿a que nos maten? ¿A que empiecen a gustarme las pollas? ¿A que empieces a gustarme tú?_

— ¿A qué? Mira, no, no digas nada. ¿Ves eso de ahí fuera? Son cañones, ¿te suenan? Sí, joder, negros y con un soporte y una mecha de cuerda que hay que encender para disparar unas bolas como sandías de plomo—el tono es amigable y fresco, tan falso que a Armin le escuecen los ojos y tiene que bajar la vista para que Jean no lo vea sonrojarse—, ¿no vienen en tus libros de dibujitos?—Armin aprieta los labios. Es una pregunta retórica y no va a responderla—. ¿Armin? ¿Qué son esos modales? ¿No me vas a contestar?

—Sí.

— ¿Sí qué, Armin? Algunos no tenemos tanta materia gris, espero que no te importe ilustrarme un poco.

—Sé lo que son los cañones.

— ¿Y sabes para lo que sirven, _Armin_?

Le duele. Le duele la forma en la que dice su nombre, como si fuera un mote ridículo y no _su _nombre.

—Para disparar—susurra con la voz a punto de romperse, como un elástico que no puede estirarse más.

— ¿Para disparar qu…?

_Cállate._

— ¡Para matar titanes!—chilla de pronto. Armin chillando con los puños temblando a la altura del pecho es de todo menos intimidante, pero hay algo en sus ojos que mantiene a Jean clavado en el sitio y lo incita a cruzarse de brazos, imponiendo una barrera entre ellos que Armin no puede atravesar—. Estoy aquí por lo mismo que tú. Maldita sea, Jea…

— ¡Titanes! Gente majísima, ¿no te parece? Toda una lástima tener que rebanarles el cuello, pero eh, tú a lo tuyo. ¿Sueñas con invitarlos a tomar el té, o estás muy ocupado planeando los próximos cinco años de una vida que a lo mejor se acaba esta semana?

Armin lo está dando todo por no llorar. Lo desafía con su metro sesenta y tres, con la cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y con la mirada, que es determinación en estado puro y que está decidida a no dejar que Jean sea injusto con él por mucho que Armin lo quiera y por mucho que le duela quererlo.

—Jean… mis padres…

_Mi abuelo, Jean. Mi familia. Mi vida._

— ¿Y si nos matan ellos primero? Un soldado que escoge esperar de pie en medio de la guerra escoge esperar sentado a que le llegue la hora.

Armin se sacude el pantalón y se pone de pie, _efectivamente._

Ha vivido más que él y ambos lo saben. No va a molestarse en recalcarlo. Ha _perdido_ más que Jean. Ha mirado a la muerte a la cara y lo que ha visto lo ha devastado tanto que ha estado a punto de acabar con él. No va a hablar de la muerte con Jean. Si alguien tiene derecho a elegir sus batallas, si alguien lleva a la muerte tatuada en cada hueso, es Armin y no Jean.

Tiene derecho a escoger en qué quiere invertir algo que se ha vuelto tan incierto como el tiempo, igual que Jean. A lo que no tiene derecho Jean es a decirle a Armin cómo debe invertir ese tiempo. Jean no es el único que tiene miedo, pero es el único que todavía parece creer que tenerlo es algo malo. Armin Arlert es un soldado, una mente brillante.

Pero por encima de todo eso, es un chico de quince años que se muere de miedo en medio de una guerra que parece no tener fin.

Le habla con tanta frialdad que Jean se hace para atrás involuntariamente.

—No cuestiones mi valía como soldado—muerde las palabras. Lleva el fuego por dentro y podría quemarlo en un suspiro—. Soy un chico y ese es el verdadero problema, y es tuyo, así que deja de hablarme, deja de mirarme así porque no tengo la culpa de querer que haya una segunda vez para hacer cosas contigo. Si tanto te preocupa morir ahí fuera sigue peleándote con Eren y encárgate de sobrevivir. Búscate una chica del centro y muere, muere como un _soldado_ fuera de estos muros, sin despedirte de ella ni quererla de verdad—si no le hubiera visto nunca jurar con la mano sobre el corazón, Jean pensaría que Armin lo está insultando con esa manera suya de decir _soldado_—. Yo no voy a dejar de soñar solo porque mañana corra el riesgo de dejar de hacerlo.

Armin se va con pasos fugaces que desaparecen a medida que se aleja por el pasillo.

Jean se desploma en uno de los bancos, que cruje bajo su peso muerto. Está jodido y cansado y cagándose en Armin y en su puta manía de tener siempre la última palabra.

Y es que Jean no es muy dado a la lógica que hace que las cosas sigan un orden natural, pero cuando escucha a Armin decirlo como lo dice todo, con ese aire descreído y esa sonrisa derrotada, supone que tiene razón.

Y eso lo hace sentir de puta pena.


	3. Salvamos

¿Sabéis que mi ordenador está taaan en las últimas que solo puedo ver vídeos por Youtube? ¿Que de SnK solo me he visto completos los seis primeros capítulos? ¿Que vi el 17 y el 18 desde casa de un amigo que NO es friki porque intuía que iban a ser episodios canon-canon? Y lo fueron. El 17 es Jearmin 100% (para los que los shippeamos). ¡Ponedlo (buscad en AnimeFLV) mientras leéis e id parando! El efecto creo que es curioso :)

Al final del capi contesto los anónimos y jugamos a _Jean responde (?)_

¡A leer!

* * *

~LA RESEÑA DE LA SEMANA~

**_Relatos cortos para una vida corta,_ por Jean Francis Kirschtein.**

Hoy, **_"De Armin Arlert y ese no-se-qué suyo para atraer titanes como si fueran gatos."_**

**Publicaciones y Ediciones _Shingeki no Books._**

**_Distrito Karanese, Nº 104. Copyright _©** **_Jean Kirschtein, 850._**

Nota del autor: **"_Esta obra no es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es de todo menos una coincidencia. Y los reyes magos son los padres. Apreciad mi sinceridad antes de que empiece a cobrar por ella." J.K._**

* * *

**S**i alguien le preguntara cuándo supo que el ADA _(Asunto De Armin) _había pasado de castaño oscuro, Jean no tendría que pensárselo una segunda vez antes de responder. _¿Cuándo fue, Jean?_ Es de esas preguntas a las que uno le ha dado tantas vueltas de rosca que ya tiene una respuesta preparada de antemano.

Fue en la 57ª expedición. Es un tópico, Jean lo sabe, eso de que uno no valora algo hasta que lo pierde, y es eso precisamente lo que lo decepciona y lo hace darse cuenta de que no es más que un crío que ha crecido demasiado rápido y que cree haberlo visto todo.

Lo recuerda claro y a todo color, ralentizado y terriblemente nítido, como la peor parte de una pesadilla. Recuerda que llevaban dos semanas sin dirigirse la palabra y que, pese a lo asumida que Jean creía tener la realidad de que podrían morir en cualquier momento, se encontró deseando que la misión acabara para poder hablar con él.

Recuerda haberse separado del resto del ala derecha y minutos después, distinguir su silueta bajita y menuda a lomos del caballo y el alivio enorme, la euforia, la adrenalina colapsando sus venas al verlo tan vivo y tan asustado, a unos metros de su posición. Jean podría haberlo estrechado contra él y maravillarse de lo real que se sentía tener a Armin entre sus brazos, tibio y vibrando, vivito y coleando, valiente Armin.

Recuerda la dureza en sus ojos. Armin lo había perdonado el mismo día en que discutieron pero se negaba en redondo a admitir que no podía enfadarse con él. Jean recuerda haber pensado que Armin podía tener la mala leche de hacerlo sentir mal a propósito mientras perseguían al Titán Hembra, recuerda haberlo envidiado por tener la sangre fría de no perdonarlo en esa situación _(¿quién no lo perdona todo en situaciones como esas_?) y haber rechinado los dientes cuando Armin pasó olímpicamente de sus preguntas y respondió a las de Reiner, que eran las mismas que las suyas pero no eran _las suyas._ La impotencia que le carcomió por dentro al constatar que el informe de Armin y el de Reiner eran diferentes al suyo. El pánico a dejar de mirar a Armin un segundo y que se esfumara como el humo. Sus intentos por sacarlo de aquel estado de calma helada y tensa. Su deplorable esfuerzo por empezar de cero, haciendo lo correcto.

_"Podemos ganar tiempo para que escapen."_

_Podemos largarnos de aquí y escapar nosotros._

Dijo lo primero pero quería decir lo segundo.

Los ojos de Armin intentando persuadirlo de que no tenían posibilidades, de que recapacitara y dejara de hacerse el héroe.

Reiner estupefacto, comentando que había cambiado, porque el Jean que él conocía solo pensaba en sí mismo. Eso le alentó todavía más.

Las cenizas de Marco cargándole las manos de llagas.

_"¡Ayudadme!"_

El golpe sordo en su pecho cuando Armin se puso la capucha. La confianza en él, en Jean, rezumando por cada poro de su piel. Reiner haciendo lo propio.

Y entonces…

_"Armin, creía que eras un marica que estaba todo el tiempo junto a Eren. Sabía que a la hora de la verdad serías un hombre."_

La mueca de dolor descomponiéndole la cara a Armin, y de nuevo el gesto serio y decidido. Uno de sus peores defectos sin duda, ese de encerrar en un rincón de su mente todos los golpes bajos que le van asestando. El rencor contenido es como la lava de un volcán; se acumula toda en la gruta y pueden pasar años sin que los de fuera noten nada extraño, pero tarde o temprano el volcán explota y los ríos de lava lo desbordan. Con el rencor contenido pasa lo mismo, Jean lo sabe: tarde o temprano Armin perderá el control sobre él y el rencor buscará un sitio por el que salir. Lo sabe porque él es justo al revés, y entender a alguien diametralmente opuesto le resulta fácil (_no me entiendo ni a mí mismo pero entiendo a otros. Vaya chollo)_. El rencor de Jean es como un boomerang, se lo tiras y te lo devuelve sobre la marcha. Ojo por ojo.

Jean no es de los que se arrepiente de las decisiones que toma. Reconoce que la caga más veces de las que le gustaría y que el daño es irreversible, pero cuando sabes que has hecho algo mal lo tienes más presente que las cosas que has hecho bien. Esas… como que no compensan las otras. _Las malas. _No es arrepentimiento, es sentir que tiene una deuda con la vida que no hace más que aumentar.

Hay fragmentos de ese día que a Jean le gustaría olvidar.

La vacilación envuelta en capas y capas de esperanza al decirles a Reiner y a Armin que retuvieran al Titán Hembra hasta recibir la orden de retirada. Jean no iba a sacrificar su vida a lo tonto. Iba a venderla tan cara que nadie podría comprarla.

_"¡No os arriesguéis mucho! ¡No la matéis!"_

_Por el amor de Dios, tened cuidado._

Jean recuerda haberse puesto de pie en su caballo. Recuerda la mirada que intercambió con Armin antes de que todo se desvaneciera en un torbellino de fulgor metálico de hojas de espada y ráfagas de viento, antes de que todo se volviera confuso. Durante el resto de su vida, Jean recordaría los ojos de Armin como los ojos del miedo.

Actuó casi sin pensar, a la desesperada.

Y Armin salió volando por los aires, aterrizando de cabeza y con un chasquido que se oyó a un kilómetro y que le secó la garganta a Jean.

Recuerda verlo rodar por el suelo con el corazón en un puño. Echarse a correr antes de que dejara de moverse, con los tacos de las botas agarrándose a la hierba, con la quijada desencajada y la voz deshumanizada, cielo y mar abierto.

_"Armin."_

La sangre goteándole a Armin por toda la cara. El semblante palidísimo y los labios de cera. La mirada perdida y desenfocada. La postura de maniquí sin vestir, con el brazo retorcido en un ángulo antinatural, como no suelen tenerlo las personas.

El titán de catorce metros agachándose junto a él.

_"¡ARMIN!"_

Y su cuerpo se movió solo.

Se lanzó hacia delante y dejó que el destino jugara sus cartas por él. Empezó a oírlo todo como si sucediera fuera de una celda acolchada; le llegaban las voces atenuadas por un lado y las formas, grandes y pequeñas, difuminadas, por otro.

Reiner gritando su nombre a voz en cuello.

La muerte mirándolo a los ojos y Jean entornándolos con comprensión.

_Tengo miedo. Pánico. Tengo miedo a morir en este lugar, de esta manera. Con mi caballo Dios-sabe-dónde y Armin en el césped tirado como un muñeco de trapo. No me da la gana._

_¡NO ME DA LA PUTA GANA, JODER!_

Jean Kirschtein iba a morirse ahí, aplastado como una mosca por un monstruo demasiado listo y sorpresivamente letal, en un pasto dejado de la mano de Dios. Y luego el titán mataría a Armin. Y después a Reiner.

Armin.

_—Que gracias por quedarte. Lo que quiero decir…_

_—Lo que quiero decir es que haces más estando que diciendo._

_—Que a lo mejor deberías planteártelo._ **_Esperar._**

_"¡JEAN! ¡VENGA A AQUEL SUICIDA!"_

Armin.

_"¡Ella lo mató!"_

Armin con el rostro desfigurado, rugiendo una retahíla de ideas inconexas.

_"¡Murió en la banda derecha!"_

Armin con los ojos desorbitados.

_"¡VENGA A ESE BASTARDO SUICIDA!"_

Armin _vivo._

Recuerda haberse quedado petrificado y al titán inmóvil. Recuerda haber tirado al aire un par de maldiciones y haberse destrozado las uñas cortas. La boca llena de tierra pedregosa. Pinchazos agudos en la rodilla que más había absorbido el impacto contra el suelo.

Un borrón verde oscuro corriendo, pasando a su lado a toda velocidad.

_Reiner._

El crujido de un millón de huesos partiéndose.

Armin estaba mareado y ya no percibía el olor de la sangre, pero a Jean le llegó como un varazo de hierro en la cara, como una puñalada frontal. Se le doblaron las piernas y la leche del desayuno le trepó por el esófago ácida y venenosa, pugnando por abrirle los labios.

_"Reiner…tú…"_

Ver a Reiner zafarse del agarre del titán fue como volver a nacer. Jean vio un milagro ese día y si no hubiera estado tan impactado habría roto a llorar por primera vez desde la pira comunitaria en la que incineraron a Marco.

Fue justo ahí, antes de procesar que Reiner había sobrevivido. Jean se horrorizó nada más pensarlo y estuvo, en términos de Reiner, más raro de lo habitual después del incidente. Buscó la mirada ida de Armin después del trayecto, ansioso y aterrado. Nunca más. _Te lo juro Armin, nunca más. Dios, es culpa mía Dios, lo siento tanto. _

Cuando le ocurre algo a alguien a quien queremos la culpa siempre es nuestra. Da igual que estemos a kilómetros o que estemos junto a ella, en el ojo del huracán. La culpa es nuestra porque si hay algo que hace sentir peor a una persona que hacer algo mal, es no hacerlo.

No se lo dijo. Se mantuvo alejado de él un rato y se abstrajo del mundo, concentrándose en llamar a su caballo. Tampoco sabía aplicar los primeros auxilios, de todas formas. Reiner era una mejor opción. Era más fuerte y_ mejor_ y sabía dónde presionar y dónde cortar para colocar una venda de mierda. Reiner había salvado a Armin y él no.

Al llegar al bosque, Armin estaba más lento de reflejos de lo que solía estarlo y el vendaje en la frente le sentaba bien. Pensarlo era enfermizo, pero era así.

Estaba más guapo que nunca y Jean lo quería tanto que verlo vivo y desgreñado, flacucho y alerta, encaramado a la rama de un árbol con él lo hacía sentir como si la guerra hubiera terminado.

_"Reiner…tú…"_

_Gracias al cielo que has sido tú y no Armin._

* * *

_Ha sido cortito (más notas que fic) pero esta secuencia es la madre de esta OTP y debía ser escrita. ¿Jean Francis? IDK de por qué. Es que es de ascendencia francesa y yo simple de mentalidad._

_**-Ally-kun dice **"p.d para Jean: :D eres un tarado y me voy a violar a Armin xD(?)" a lo que **Jean responde **"Guay *mano apoyada en la cara*. Avisadme cuando tengáis al crío para enseñarle a decir palabrotas y contarle el cuento de _El melocotón que murió por culpa tuya_. PD: ¡comprad mi libro!"_

**-REVIEWS:** muchas, muchas gracias a todos (los que tenéis cuenta y los que no) por los reviews, los favs y los follows. Estoy flipando porque creía que en español el Jearmin no iba a triunfar mucho (y aun así quería publicar), pero en el año que llevo escribiendo para esta página nunca antes había recibido ocho reviews en menos de un día. Dos veces seguidas. Alucino. Espero que los caps que vienen compensen todo lo que me estáis dando.


	4. Leemos

**¡Gracias, GRACIAS por los favs y los follows! Me hacen mucha ilusión *hugs***

**Extra** de regalo al final para las que pedíais algo de Eren y Levi, no es yaoi pero si os gusta cómo ha quedado puede intentarse ;D

* * *

**Leer entre líneas y otras habilidades**

**A** Armin le gusta estudiar de noche.

Cuando sus padres lo escolarizaron fue el primero de su clase en aprender a leer y escribir, antes incluso que Mikasa (a quien le llevó tres segundos más aprender a construir las equis trazando primero una ese y después una ce), y el único que se metía bajo la chaqueta de felpa el libro de cuentos que leían todos juntos al final del día y que la profesora les hacía recitar a dos niños en voz alta. A Armin y a Eren les tocó a mediados de octubre.

Armin estaba que se comía las uñas y Eren un poco preocupado. Siempre ha sido así: Eren tiene de su lado un talento innato y la suerte de que ese talento sea compatible con sus intereses. Armin tiene que esforzarse el doble o el triple que él para según qué cosas, y es de esas personas que llegan a un examen con el estómago vacío y el libro abierto en dos repasando, repasando, porque aunque lleva semanas estudiando hay algo que le dice que no está preparado. Eren no. Eren estudia entre comida y comida, en los descansos que puede permitirse tener y antes de acostarse, para conciliar el sueño. Y que sea lo que Dios quiera, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido.

Armin siempre ha admirado esa despreocupación que dice tanto de Eren. No, no es despreocupación. Es esa confianza ciega en que vale para lo que hace (y ama hacerlo) que él no tiene. Armin conoce sus propios límites. Es consciente de que no tiene la aptitud física requerida para estar dónde está, y de lo mucho que quiere estar ahí.

Por eso le sienta peor tener que demostrar su aptitud académica que poner a prueba su capacidad física, porque se supone que vale para ello, que si no es bueno saltando de árbol en árbol tiene que ser bueno calculando la distancia entre ellos. Porque para algo tiene que valer.

La profesora esperaba bastante de Armin porque era el mejor de su ciclo en velocidad lectora, y como pasa siempre que las expectativas son altas, se llevó un chasco.

Leer para sí mismo era una cosa, y otra bien distinta hacerlo para veinte pares de oídos. Y ojos. Algunos con gafas. Armin estaba tan enfrascado en no tropezar con ninguna palabra de más de dos sílabas que no se enteró de lo que había leído, y cuando llegaron las preguntas de comprensión se quedó en blanco y le tembló el labio inferior.

_"Unos saben lo que leen y otros leen lo que saben. Puede sentarse, Arlert."_

Armin siempre lo ha sabido.

Que no es como los demás, lo cual no quiere decir que se considere especial o único o esos adjetivos que se atribuyen los incomprendidos para justificar lo extraños que son. Es como cuando de pequeños el psicólogo del colegio los evaluaba poniéndoles diapositivas con una serie de círculos de diferentes colores y tamaños y ellos tenían que localizar el patrón que desentonaba en la serie. Pues eso es él; un cuadrado que nadie sabe muy bien cómo y por qué ha ido a parar a una diapositiva repleta de círculos.

Armin sabe que es _raro_, siempre lo ha sabido. Lo sabía cuando robaba libros del colegio y se los acababa antes de que el resto de sus compañeros llegara al tercer capítulo, una, porque la curiosidad se lo comía desde dentro y necesitaba saber cómo continuaba la historia y dos, para estar preparado por si le volvían a preguntar. Lo sabe ahora que está en la Legión de Reconocimiento sin haberse graduado entre los diez primeros, como una alteración en el rumbo natural de las cosas.

Prefiere ocupar las noches estudiando en vez de durmiendo y gracias a Hanji, la mitad de su entrenamiento consiste en elegir una de las dos mesas largas de cerezo del cobertizo que antes de su llegada hacía las veces de trastero, y que gracias a Eren y a Mikasa ya no está atestado de equipos de maniobra oxidados y uniformes con las costuras desgarradas.

Todavía huele un poco a cerrado y a humedad, pero al caer la noche ese cobertizo se convierte en su refugio particular. Cada día saca dos o tres libros de la maleta más grande que tiene (y tiene solo dos) y va encontrándoles un hueco en la estantería. Hoy ha rescatado uno del camión que cada semana pasa por la sede del Culto del Muro a retirar lo que ya no les sirve o no les cabe ahí dentro, porque si por utilidad fuera (Armin procura ser respetuoso con la religión pero lo piensa) tendrían que demoler el edificio. En el camión siempre hay libros, sobre todo de poesía y filosofía. A Armin le fascina lo coherentes que son los textos para lo antiguos que son.

Su escritor favorito es un tal Oscar Wilde, que sospecha que por lo revolucionario de sus ideas tiene que tener una chimenea en el vertedero solo para él.

"Estoy convencido de que en un principio Dios hizo un mundo distinto para cada hombre, y que es en ese mundo, que está dentro de nosotros mismos, donde deberíamos intentar vivir."

A la Iglesia la propuesta no le haría mucha gracia, a no ser que hubiera muros kilométricos de por medio, piensa Armin.

"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella."

Cierra el libro y se masajea las sienes.

Hace cuatro días que volvieron de la 57ª expedición, y lo acucia ese presentimiento que solo aflora en la gente sensata de que no es él el que debería buscar a Jean, sino al revés, pero que si no lo hace él se irán distanciando y no volverán a hablar nunca.

El cielo se rompe fuera del cobertizo y empiezan a caer gotones gruesos como perlas. Podría quedarse ahí hasta que amainara, pero el hedor a nueces y a polvo se ha vuelto demasiado hostil para permanecer en el cobertizo por más tiempo.

Le pone el capuchón a tres rotuladores y se guarda las gafas por dentro del pijama. La montura negra le eriza la piel del pecho de lo fría que está. Se acerca a la ventana y escudriña el exterior. No tardará más de medio minuto en ponerse a cubierto, pero la lluvia arrecia con tanta intensidad que llegará hecho una sopa.

Suspira y el cristal se cubre de vaho.

Jean puede esperar a mañana. A Armin no le da la impresión de que esté esperando por nada, en realidad, así que tal vez sea a él al que se le está haciendo cuesta arriba esperar. Tal vez sea él el que quiera posponerlo.

Lleva años esperando, de todas formas.

* * *

**Gafas para verte (verme) mejor**

**J**ean se ha desvelado. Hacía años que no le pasaba y mañana va a sentirse como si una manada de_ rinoloqueseas_ le hubiera pisoteado las tripas, así que ha sacado los pies helados de la colcha y ha echado a andar, lámpara de aceite en mano, a ver si se le agarrotan las piernas y se le embota la mente y le asaltan las ganas de dormir otra vez.

Pasa por delante de la habitación de Armin y frunce el ceño. Normalmente, no es que se haya fijado pero _normalmente,_ hay una franja anaranjada bajo la puerta que delata que Armin se ha quedado dormido leyendo o pensando o haciendo lo que sea que haga Armin cuando se le queda la luz encendida toda la noche.

Igual es miedo a la oscuridad.

Igual es que no duerme solo.

_Joder._

Jean odia a la gente que lo hace pensar. Opina que el concepto está sobrevalorado y que como todo, en exceso puede ser perjudicial para la salud.

Conoce a Armin desde hace años y es ahora cuando se entera de que usa gafas, lo cual da pie a dos hipótesis.

La primera es que es Jean el que debería dejarse de tonterías e ir pidiendo presupuesto en la óptica más cercana, por eso de no jugársela a lo tonto y empezar a confundir titanes con secuoyas.

La segunda y más económica, la que Jean ha descartado porque no puede ser esa (sería el colmo del disparate), es que ha pasado de no mirar a Armin más que para comprobar si Eren o Mikasa estaban con él para medirse con el primero en cualquier chorrada que se le ocurriera y disfrutar de la compañía de la segunda, respectivamente, ha pasado de ese extremo al contrario.

Antes, Armin era aquello que estaba entre la figura desgarbada de Yeager y la bufanda de Mikasa, como una extensión de ambos que no llegaba a ser un elemento completamente independiente.

Ahora ha cambiado algo. Se han besado y han ido juntos de misión, vale, pero eso no tiene por qué significar nada. Significaría algo si Armin fuera Mikasa, que lo encandiló desde que era un niño y significaría algo si fuera Eren, que lo saca de sus casillas y que conllevaría amputarse traumáticamente la lengua justo después de metérsela en la boca.

Pero es que es Armin, y Jean no cree que sea justo pensar que debería replantearse el término "compañeros" por alguien que ha pasado desapercibido para él durante años. Hay que tener cuidado con él en la próxima expedición, sí. Hay que vigilarlo de cerca para que no lo desnuque un ladrillo o le pasen esas cosas que le pasan a la gente desgraciada, también.

Pero no hay que volver a repetir lo del comedor, porque entonces sí que habría algo y habría que ponerse en manos de profesionales.

La primera vez fue culpa de Armin, la segunda podría ser culpa suya.

_¿Le gusto a Armin como a mí me gusta Mikasa? ¿Como Christa a Ymir?_

_Bueno, ya se le pasará. Lo siento por él pero no es recíproco._

Jean lo tiene claro. Sabe lo que quiere y lo que no quiere.

Y sin embargo… hay _algo_ que no termina de encajar.

Jean ha pasado a _mirar_ a Armin Arlert. Mirarlo de verdad, percatándose de sus tics bajo el ojo izquierdo y sus gestos más recurrentes, contando sus "lo siento tantísimo" a lo largo del día y preguntándose a dónde irá cuando sale de su campo de visión.

_— ¡Ay!_

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

_—_Ah, eres tú.

La lámpara de aceite se ha derramado a sus pies y Jean ha tenido que sujetarlo de los hombros para que no pise las esquirlas de vidrio. Contra la pared.

_Ah, eres tú._

Jean ignora si ha sonado tan fastidiado como quería que sonara pero espera que no haya sonado _menos_ fastidiado de lo que se siente. No tiene bastante con comerse el coco con él como para encima encontrárselo en medio del pasillo. Le cuelgan las gafas, de montura negra y grandes en proporción a su cara, de un cordón que se ha roto antes y que Armin ha remendado con celo. Lleva un ramillete de rotuladores sobresaliendo del bolsillo y un libro grueso y forrado en piel que se le ha caído. Y por lo visto se ha duchado con la ropa puesta.

Está tan cerca de él que puede apreciar la huella de la lluvia y la tierra mojada y _alguien debería secarlo._

Viene de estudiar, se le nota en los párpados pesados de leer y memorizar líneas que se vuelven difusas conforme se acercan a la madrugada.

Parece haberse encogido en esos cuatro días, como el algodón en agua caliente.

Tiene la respiración tan acelerada que dan ganas de cortársela o acelerársela todavía más, hasta que se desboque por completo.

Jean levanta una mano casi por inercia y ambos se tensan de anticipación. Retrae los dedos.

_Qué cojones estás haciendo._

Coge las gafas por la patilla y se las lleva a la boca con parsimonia, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tironeado por el cordón, Armin da un paso hacia él, empapándole la camiseta. Jean pensaba que ese mito de la electricidad en la yema de los dedos era una patraña, pero acaba de desmentirlo. Hay electricidad. Y calor. En la penumbra Armin no parece tan rubio, y hay mechones que le caen lacios y desordenados sobre los ojos. Jean se los mete detrás de las orejas con la mano que tiene libre.

El vaho impregna la lente de aumento y le calienta la cara a Armin, que lo mira con mil y una dudas a la deriva en los ojos azules. Repite el proceso y se desabrocha los dos primeros botones de la camisilla de poliéster, retirando con la tela las nubes blanquecinas del cristal.

Están cerca.

Jean podría inclinarse un poco y morderle la nariz taponada por la alergia. Podría incrustarlo contra la pared y pegarse a su oreja para sisearle en voz baja _¿por qué eres tan calientapollas, Arlert? ¿Te viene de familia? _

Podría toquetearlo un poco, secarlo con la lengua y con las manos, convencerle para que se la chupe en medio del pasillo. A Armin le gusta. A lo mejor se deja convencer.

Armin le dijo que no aquella vez.

Si Jean dice que sí ahora Armin podría decir que sí también.

Y entonces habría algo entre ellos.

Jean ha entrecerrado los ojos y Armin ha entreabierto los labios, cada uno preguntándose qué quiere el otro y si ambos quieren lo mismo.

Jean se pregunta qué querrá él.

_—_Al sobre, Arlert. Es tarde.

Le coloca mal las gafas, que le quedan un poco torcidas y contribuyen a darle ese aire de chiflado que le aportan los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pijama dos tallas más grande. Entrechoca el hombro con el suyo al pasar por su lado.

Van a tener que poner unos horarios para deambular por la base a esas horas, por lo menos hasta que Jean sepa lo que le pasa y se haga con unas pastillas para contrarrestar los efectos secundarios.

* * *

**/EXTRA/**

**Café, té, ti, contigo**

**R**ivaille se consideraba _pasable_ en calidad de ser humano. Le daba poca importancia a muchas cosas y viceversa, dormía un par de horas por las noches, se levantaba temprano y se había comprado una taza especial para tomar café que desinfectaba él mismo, antes de que la quietud en el cuartel se rompiera a base de bostezos y estiramientos.

Le gustaba moler el grano en un cuenco de madera y el borboteo suave del agua al hervir. La cafetera humeante y el aroma intenso del café recién hecho al verterlo en la taza de cerámica. El sol saliendo por el este. Los turnos para hacer la colada y fregar los platos ese mes, fotocopiados y agrupados de diez en diez, en las esquinas de cada mesa. La segunda taza de café solo, amargo y caliente, desapareciendo de la taza a sorbos cortos.

Todo obedecía a una lógica física y rutinaria que él solo debía seguir. Era cómodo y pertenecía a su pequeña lista de pequeños placeres que le ayudaban a sobrellevar la carga sobre sus hombros, cumplir las órdenes de Irvin y sobrevivir a las idas de olla de Hanji.

_—_Buenos días, señor.

Rivaille lo contempló por encima del folio doblado y se lamentó por tener que bajar la taza tan rápido, como devolviéndole el saludo a Eren Yeager. Ahí iba su tercer café.

_—_ ¿Café?_—_preguntó con voz monocorde.

Que Yeager se diera con un canto en el pecho.

_—_Sí, gracias_—_menos formal que de costumbre, restregándose los ojos rojos de sueño.

Eren era uno de los fenómenos más raros que uno podía echarse en cara. A veces tomaba té y otras café. A veces sacaba el azucarero y otras el cartón de leche. Unos días comía y otros no, y cuando comía había mañanas en las que mordisqueaba una galleta de canela y desayunos en los que arramplaba con el pan tostado y el bacon. Eso los días que no se quedaba dormido y aparecía todo desgreñado en el entrenamiento. Si Levi tuviera que definirlo con una palabra, diría que Eren es imprevisible. Es joven y le gusta variar, mostrar una faceta diferente cada día, sorprender a la gente, transformarse en titán cuando le sale de los huevos.

Es un compendio de las cosas que lo sacan de quicio.

_—_Has madrugado.

_—_Ya. Últimamente me desvelo mucho.

Alguien debería hacer algo al respecto. Eren Yeager, la salvación de la humanidad, no puede dormir por las noches. Rivaille duda entre guardar ese dato en su cajón de información no clasificada o ponerlo a correr haciendo el pino alrededor del recinto para cansarlo y ayudarlo a dormir.

_—_Todo un drama humano_—_dice al final, pasándole la cafetera con lo que queda de café_—. _Qué haces.

Yeager da un respingo, pero se recupera casi al instante. Lleva una manga pastelera en la mano y un sobre de azúcar blanquilla que deja a un lado para coger la cafetera que le tiende Rivaille.

_—_Un Regular Coffee. No es nada del otro mundo, pero Connie dice que nadie lo hace como su abuela_—_explica con ese brillo especial que le resplandece bajo los ojos y que Yeager emplea para hablar de todo lo que le parece importante.

Hablando de importante. Hay un detalle que a Rivaille le parece necesario dejar claro.

_—_ ¿De dónde has sacado la nata?

_—_Ayer Hanji nos pidió que la hiciéramos para adornar el pastel de bodas de un tío suyo_—_comenta sin mirarlo, entretenido en la faena de abrir el sobre con los dientes_—_. Esto es lo que sobró.

Rivaille parpadea ante la estampa. Se siente ultrajado. Típico en Hanji, lo de llenar de tareas absurdas a reclutas manejables como Yeager. Anota mentalmente mutilarla después de comer.

_—_Déjame adivinar. Arlert y Braus están metidos en esto también.

_—_Y Mikasa.

_—_ ¿Por qué le hacéis caso a Hanji, Yeager?

_—_Es nuestra superior.

_—_ ¿Pastelería industrial? ¿En serio?

_—_Si fuera usted el que nos lo hubiera dicho tambié…

_—_Por qué.

_—_Nos invitó a la boda.

Lo sabía.

Son demasiados años con Hanji. Debería empezar a tomarlo en serio cuando le recomienda aflojarse la cinta de las gafas. Le están comprimiendo el cerebro y como siga así, Rivaille tendrá que acabar con su sufrimiento a regañadientes. No le queda quitasangre en su kit de limpieza y supondrá un sacrificio que espera que Hanji valore.

_—_Ilumíname Yeager_, ¿_quiénes van a ser las damas de honor? ¿Braus y Ackerman o Arlert y tú?

Si no fuera porque es imposible, juraría que Eren está tan concentrado removiendo con la cucharilla que no lo ha oído.

Parece notar que Rivaille le ha hecho una pregunta. Cuando levanta la mirada tiene un bigote de nata y leche.

Rivaille lo mira de soslayo, con cara de circunstancias. No quiere reírse porque es muy estúpido, incluso para tratarse de Yeager.

Se pone el puño contra los labios.

Cuenta hasta tres y vuelve a mirarlo.

Siguen ahí. Él y su bigote.

Lo peor son los ojos, legañosos e interrogantes, y el gesto serio.

No puede contener el resoplido sordo de risa.

Se levanta en silencio y se retira a enjuagar su taza. Rivaille prefiere evitar las evidencias que ponen de manifiesto que Yeager ya ha dado el estirón y él no, aunque sea cuestión de tiempo.

_Dios lo ha creado a para ponerme a prueba._

* * *

El Regular Coffe es típico de Estados Unidos, el país de origen de los antepasados de Connie.

_¿Sabéis que el chihuahua de mi abuela se llama Levi?_ Es pequeño y cabrón, just saying. No he visto qué ocurre más allá del 18 de SnK, así que voy a hacer como que vuelven todos sanos y salvos y siguen con sus lifes. Si alguien ve que algo no cuadra con lo que sucede en la serie es por eso. Hagamos como que los poetas y la música de nuestra época existieron, hell yeah!

**Shalyn dice "**por qué Jean Francis dice tantas estupideces? xD" a lo que **Jean responde **"¡No son estupideces, es una corriente de pensamiento! Busca en Google _Kirschteinismo_ y todo tendrá sentido."

_¿Un review para que el Kirschteinismo sea obligatorio en Selectividad :3?_


	5. Maquillamos

Me voy al sur de la isla un par de días (es oficial, mis clases empiezan el 10), aquí os dejo el quinto capi :3

Gracias a todos por los favs y los follows, valen millones y me ayudan a escribir más rápido ^o^

* * *

**Con el pie izquierdo**

**L**os jueves Armin y Mikasa tienen el día libre.

Eren no coincide con ellos casi nunca porque libra los miércoles, pero hoy se ha hecho una excepción con él y con Sasha. Hanji ha hecho una excepción. Y Petra. Ha habido quejas que han surgido como brotes de un incendio y a las que Rivaille ha añadido una cantidad indecente de leña para que el incendio prospere. A él también le parece una soberana gilipollez prescindir de dos reclutas por una boda de alguien que ni siquiera conoce (y que si conociera, le seguiría pareciendo una gilipollez para abrir un expediente) y sobre todo, le parece poco equitativo que la otra mitad del escuadrón se parta el lomo entrenando mientras Braus y Yeager se inflan a ponche de huevo.

Podrá ser todo lo que la gente quiera, pero tiene ciertos ideales de justicia, y el veredicto de esas dos le parece de todo menos justo.

_—_ ¿Tenemos que ir _así_?_—_rezonga Sasha girando sobre sus talones con ademanes exagerados_—_. Casi siempre que nos invitan a algún sitio es porque vamos en representación del ejército, y para una vez que…

_—_Braus, me aburre usted. Me aburre mucho. Si le da vergüenza ir por ahí con el atuendo de la legión puede quedarse aquí y hacer quinientas flexiones. Por hora. Le aseguro que ningún recluta le echará en cara su falta de glamour.

A Rivaille le habían timado con esa majadería de _los diez mejores_ de la tropa. Vale que el entrenamiento no había empezado todavía, vale que el sol ni siquiera había despuntado y vale que no estuvieran haciendo mucho ruido, pero cuando oyó ese tono que usa uno para quejarse de lo que le parece _injusto_ desde el pasillo y entró en el cuarto de Sasha Braus sin llamar no esperaba encontrarlos a todos ahí, cuchicheando como viejas.

El grueso del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento en pijama y pantuflas, desde Fubar hasta Reiss; algunos en cuclillas sobre mantas en el suelo, otros apoyados en el escritorio y otras tiradas sin demasiado estilo en la cama de Braus.

Casi todos son más altos que él pero lo miran sin pestañear, como se mira a un animal salvaje que se guía por el movimiento y la huella de calor para atacar a dentelladas. La presencia larguirucha de Yeager es lo que más le enciende de todo el cuadro.

_Puto niño._

A lo mejor pensaba que lo de dormir en el calabozo era una excentricidad suya. _Hola, soy el sargento Rivaille y en mis ratos libres mando soldados a dormir a celdas subterráneas. No sé, me motiva a ser mejor persona._

Si quisiera exterminarlos como a cucarachas con la suela de sus botas, uno por uno, podría hacerlo, aunque vinieran todos a una.

_—_Yeager, conmigo_—_cabecea_—_. En tu expediente sanitario no consta el retraso mental. Sabes que no puedes estar aquí.

_—_Pero…

Rivaille esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Eren distingue el centelleo de la plata en su mano y todos lo oyen tragar saliva.

_—_Tengo una cuchara_—_musita Rivaille después de extraerla del bolsillo_—_y sé cómo usarla_._ _Conmigo_, Yeager.

Al pasar por su lado, Rivaille se percata de que el pomo de la puerta está manchado de hollín. Lo frota con el dedo mientras les dedica a todos una última mirada de advertencia.

Se marcha dando un portazo que hace temblar los cimientos.

* * *

**El vacío implícito (flashback)**

**F**ue a finales de primavera, una de esas tardes en las que el sol comienza a alejarse a zancadas de titán de La Tierra pero sigue anocheciendo antes que en los meses de julio y agosto. Hacía frío a pesar de que los hibiscos empezaban a abrirse y a Armin le moqueaba la nariz, roja y medio pelada de tanto sonarse. Manos enguantadas en mitones para anotar en los márgenes con mayor fluidez, pantalón gris y sudadera con agujeros de polilla, Armin entró al baño de los chicos y dejó su antigua carpeta de cuero granate con cartoneras doradas sobre la única papelera que cerraba. Se quitó los mitones, abrió uno de los grifos, sacó una cápsula del bolsillo y se la tragó con el agua que todavía no se le había escurrido entre los dedos, gélida como el hielo derretido. Le escoció en cada magulladura de las manos, cortesía del clima húmedo y neblinoso.

Alguien tiró de la cadena en uno de los cubículos.

Le llevaba doliendo la cabeza desde por la mañana, pero conforme el día había ido pasando las pulsaciones se habían extendido a la coronilla y la parte anterior de la cabeza. Se inclinó para refrescarse la cara (pegajosa de tanto sudar fiebre) sin salpicar el suelo, que apestaba a orina maquillada de desinfectante.

No los vio entrar pero los olió. Menos de medio año para ser mayores de edad, restos de espuma de afeitar y egos que les doblaban en peso; hijos de nobles que aspiraban a entrar en la Policía Militar sin mover un dedo. Armin dudaba que el instructor Shadis se dejara sobornar por sus padres, pero a ellos les parecía más una realidad a corto plazo que un deseo de esos que se le piden a las estrellas.

_—_ ¿A quién tenemos aquí?_—_dijo uno de ellos_—_. De espaldas no distingo si eres Reiss o Arlert, aunque por los harapos diría que eres Arlert_—_dijo uno de ellos. Sabían que no era Christa. Era el baño de los chicos. Armin encajó el golpe bajo con entereza y se quedó inmóvil, con la mano desnuda sobre la boca. Levantó la vista y los vio por el espejo. El que había hablado, el más bajo, le sacaba una cabeza_—_. Ar-lert_—_sonrió con amplitud.

Era la sonrisa más blanca y más peligrosa que Armin había visto jamás.

_—_No sé quién eres_—_admitió Armin_—_pero creo que tú sí.

_—_Johnson. Dan Johnson—_cómo no._ Dan Johnson estaba encantado de conocerse y escapaba a su entendimiento que alguien como él no le besara el anillo al hijo de uno de los mandamases de la industria textil—. Armin Arlert, mente privilegiada_—_y por la mirada que le dirigió, diseccionándolo desde la frente hasta la punta polvorienta de las zapatillas, Armin supo que lo que iba a decir a continuación iba a ser desagradable_—_y putita de la legión.

_Ya, bueno._

No había sido tan creativo como para sorprenderlo ni tan doloroso como para humillarlo, así que se limitó a coger su carpeta para largarse de allí antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Armin había leído por ahí que ofende quien puede y no quien quiere, que los palos y las piedras duelen pero las palabras matan.

Sabe que es imposible caerle bien a todo el mundo y que no debería afectarle la opinión de unos chicos a los que ni siquiera puede poner nombre, pero le afecta. Más de lo que debería afectarle. Eren dice que tiene el don de la palabra, pero hay ocasiones en las que Armin desearía poder convertirla en palos y piedras para poder defenderse.

A una señal, como si lo tuvieran planeado, el más alto se plantó en la puerta y la cerró con una delicadeza inusitada en una persona tan corpulenta. La llave de cromo chirrió al salir de la cerradura y se perdió bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

_—_Pensaba que solo venías al baño de tíos para sacudírsela a Yeager cuando le entraban ganas de mear. ¿Has venido a pintarte los labios para él?

Armin no se dio la vuelta. Le temblaba el mentón y no quería que lo vieran. Si leían la rabia en su mirada estaría en desventaja. Tamborileó con los dedos en el borde del lavamanos y los nudillos se le agrietaron un poco más y se le volvieron blancos. El eco fue enorme contra las baldosas manchadas de dedos.

_—_Me halaga que dediquéis vuestro tiempo a pensar en lo que hago y en lo que dejo de hacer. Que lo dediquéis a _pensar—_el fleco crecido le acentuaba las ojeras y lo hacía parecer más pequeño, pero la voz era nueva, serena y una octava más grave_—, _pero tengo asuntos que atender y llego tarde, así que…

Nunca llegó a dar el paso hacia la puerta. Sucedió muy rápido. Los folios subrayados de la carpeta se desperdigaron por todas partes y se mecieron en el aire antes de convertirse en un amasijo de tinta y papel mojado.

El chico que faltaba le asestó un derechazo que le partió el labio. Le retorció el brazo a la espalda, Armin trastabilló aturdido por el golpe y tomó impulso para darle un cabezazo en la barbilla, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le arrancara un par de pelos al agarrarlo por la coronilla. Escupió un salivazo de sangre y encaró a Dan.

Las náuseas le escalaron por la garganta y la jaqueca se multiplicó por tres y le martilleó en las sienes. Era como tener el corazón confinado dentro del cráneo.

_—_No eres tan educado como dicen por ahí_—_comentó con sorna_—. _Y nosotros que veníamos a que nos hicieras un precio especial... ¿Qué asuntos son esos, Armin?_—_preguntó palmeándole la mejilla con blandura_—. _¿Tienes que darle cera al fusil de Yeager o quizás_—_lo saboreó antes de decirlo y Armin supo que iba a _decirlo—_al de Kirschtein? ¿Eres la novia de los dos o vais alternando para que ninguno se ponga celoso?

_Jean._

Armin lo sintió, como la electricidad dulzona y viscosa que precede a las tormentas.

Lo sintió retumbando por dentro, contra las costillas, como las corazonadas. Como llevaba sintiéndolo cuando a los trece años Jean se rascó la tripa por debajo del pijama y cantó el himno más desafinado que había cantado nadie en esos últimos cien años, y al día siguiente Eren seguía siendo guapo pero no le parecía _tan_ guapo como le llevaba pareciendo desde que eran unos críos.

La puerta del cubículo se salió de los goznes y lo que salió por ella fue Jean Kirschtein cabreado y subiéndose la cremallera, con un tajo encima de la ceja que empezaba a rezumar agüilla y sangre clara, sudado y acabado de entrenar. Ni siquiera se había quitado el equipo de maniobras. Armin habría preferido que se pusiera a gritar en lugar de emplear ese tono de voz aterciopelado, el tono que empleaba para referirse a cosas a las que había que matar.

—Me presentaría, pero veo que me conocéis todos. Dejando los formalismos de lado, ¿vais a soltarlo antes o después de que te meta tu humor de primera clase por el culo?

Sin esperar respuesta desenfundó una cuchilla y, antes de que Armin fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando, estaba de rodillas en el suelo y el chico que lo sujetaba aullaba de dolor, sosteniéndose la muñeca ensangrentada.

_Genial, Jean. Cuando se corra la voz hablarán de ti también._

—Jean—una segunda cuchilla relucía en su mano. Dan había palidecido y retrocedido hasta la puerta, que volvía a estar abierta—, Jean, déjalos. Déjalos marcharse.

Jean gruñó como los perros y apuntó bien. Dos rizos voluminosos y negros cayeron en cascada por el hombro de Dan. Le crujieron las vértebras del cuello al cabecear hacia la puerta.

_—_ ¿Estáis esperando a que nos conozcamos mejor? _Largo._

Dan le apuntaló con un dedo tembloroso antes de desaparecer con su compañero a cuestas.

—Te expulsarán, Kirschtein. Juro que te expulsarán.

Armin dio un resbalón al levantarse, recogió su carpeta de un charco de amoniaco y la puso bajo el secamanos.

Jean desclavó la cuchilla que le había lanzado a Dan de la separación ennegrecida entre baldosa y baldosa y enjuagó la otra en el lavamanos, mirando alternativamente el suelo cubierto de una capa de celulosa blandengue y tinta de colores y a Armin.

— ¿Qué son estos papeles?

—Ahora ya no son nada.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

Jean quería decirle muchas cosas. Que menos libros y más sacar bíceps, que si su coeficiente intelectual le daba para intuir lo que habría pasado si no llega a haber nadie más en el baño, que por qué coño no había gritado pidiendo ayuda.

Que por qué coño no les había partido la cara.

_—_Te van a castigar.

_—_Me la suda.

_—_A pan y agua. Cuatro días como mínimo.

_—_Me la pica.

_—_No deberías haber usado la cuchilla fuera del entrenamient...

_—_Me la pela.

Que no iba a graduarse entre los diez primeros, pero tampoco entre los diez últimos, que le caía bien y que era un buen tío pero que en momentos como ese ser tan bueno rayaba en ser gilipollas, que era el chico más listo que conocía, que era uno de los suyos y que a Jean no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas. Jean era un perro y había algo en Armin que olía a _mío _y había que protegerlo a toda costa de otros perros más grandes y babosos que querían marcar el territorio.

_Wuarg. Wuargwuargwuarg._

Había muchas cosas que podía decirle a Armin, pero ni una sola servía para consolarlo. Jean no sabía qué _decir_ para hacerle sentir mejor.

Pero sabía qué _hacer_ para hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque fuera un poco. Quedaba un folio seco encima de la papelera. Jean avanzó con pesadez y todas las hebillas tintineando, lo arrugó y lo metió bajo el grifo. Armin levantó la mano para limpiarse la barbilla con el dorso, pero Jean le agarró de la muñeca y presionó la masa fría y rugosa contra su labio inferior. Armin gimió ante el aguijonazo de dolor, pero no hizo nada por retirarle el brazo. A continuación, Jean se agazapó junto al conducto de ventilación y desencajó la rejilla metálica. Cuando se incorporó tenía un botellín de una tonalidad ámbar en la mano derecha que descorchó con los dientes.

_¡Plop!_

—Mójate los labios con esto.

— ¿Qué es?

—Algo que te va a salvar de una infección de tres pares de cojones.

Resultó ser ron. Armin tosió un poco y le escaldó toda la boca. Le pasó la botella a Jean para que la devolviera a su escondrijo, pero antes de volver a encorcharla Jean besó la botella. En la versión censurada, Jean le dio dos tragos largos que le chorrearon a los lados de la boca y le escurrieron por el cuello estirado hacia atrás. La nuez se movió arriba y abajo al tragar y Armin tuvo que apoyarse en la papelera para no resbalar por la pared. Había oído en algún sitio que si besabas a una persona el rastro de saliva tardaba meses en desaparecer de la boca.

—No salí antes porque este uniforme tiene demasiados arneses y se me veía el culo. No me iba a tomar en serio ni Dios—dijo Jean, sacando uno de los brazos de la pieza superior—. El fusil de Yeager… qué cojones habrá querido decir con eso.

Le preguntó a Armin que si iba a ducharse y Armin respondió que no, que hoy no le tocaba a él, pero que lo esperaría hasta que saliera.

Hay algo que saber acerca de Armin. A su juicio, es lo único que realmente vale la pena saber de él, así que por definición pasa a ser lo único que hay que esconder. A veces, Armin cree que todo el que lo va conociendo lo sabe solo con mirarlo a los ojos, que lo tiene escrito con buena caligrafía en cada centímetro de piel visible.

En ocasiones como esa, Armin no sabe si es una desgracia o una bendición que Jean sea el único en todo el cuartel que no se haya dado cuenta. A veces, piensa que es una señal inequívoca de que no es para él. Otras, simplemente le parece irónico.

_Que me gustan los chicos, Jean. Que me gustas tú. _

_Eso ha querido decir._

* * *

**E**l día de la boda pasaron muchas otras cosas. Jean se desveló por tercera vez en lo que iba de semana, sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, y para cuando empezaron a picarle los ojos estaban a punto de dar las seis y Sasha estaba al otro lado de su puerta, y tras un breve intercambio de opiniones sobre los buenos modales y las horas intempestivas (_"Jo Jean, es que eres el líder", "Y mi primera medida como líder es no molestar al líder mientras intenta dormir", "¿Cómo va a dormir un líder?, ¿y si pasa algo?", "¿Algo como Sasha Braus dándome el coñazo a las SEIS de la mañana?") _fueron juntos a buscar a Connie. La cosa había acabado con todos bajando las escaleras que daban al calabozo de puntillas y la cerradura de la celda de Eren cediendo ante una de las horquillas de Annie.

A las once D.R _(Después de Rivaille_) Jean había desayunado cereales caducados y tres dedos de leche que le quemó sucesivamente la lengua, el esófago y el estómago, había ayudado a recoger las mesas, había investigado en un libro (que había escondido entre el somier y el colchón porque Jean Kirschtein NO leía libros a no ser que tuvieran dos fotos por página) cómo se formaban las olas de las que tanto hablaba Eren y había barnizado siete cañones.

El día anterior había hecho dos descubrimientos por los que tendrían que subvencionarle: que si se mantenía ocupado durante todo el día por la noche caería rendido nada más sacar un pie de la bota de caña alta. No tendría tiempo para pensar en nada porque no habría nada en lo que pensar, y esos rincones recónditos de su mente sin ocupar por cosas como "_quiero denunciar que hay escasez de agua y el sargento Rivaille se baña todos los días" _o "_ayer vi a Christa y a Ymir en sujetador y me siento un hombre nuevo" _seguirán desalojados mientras esté en movimiento.

El otro era que había visto desnudos a Reiner y a Bertholdt y (no le sorprendía para nada porque eran tíos, tíos con las piernas llenas de pelos igual que él), se la habían medido en lo que más adelante pasaría a la historia como "El recuento del 850" y lo único que había sentido al verlos a los dos empalmados había sido satisfacción por quedar antes que Reiner.

No había habido deseos enfermizos de empotrar a ninguno contra los azulejos del baño o necesidad repentina de hacerse la manicura o comprarse un abanico con lunares, y la sensación de triunfo había sido tan bestial que se había corrido bajo el chorro de la ducha.

_Wuarg._

* * *

**A carmín y carboncillo**

**M**ikasa respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo. ¿Aniquilar monstruos de cinco pisos? Pan comido. ¿Decirle que no a Sasha Braus? No se habían inventado rangos ni medallas para eso. Y no se inventarían.

_—_Sasha, de verdad. Esto no es lo mío.

Sasha la apuntó con un pincel y se llevó la otra mano a la cadera, deslumbrante.

Había estirado una pañoleta de lino sobre la cama deshecha y encima había esparcido todos sus potingues. Una barrita de cacao, un lápiz de labios color coral, otro rojo caramelo y un tarro pequeño y tiznado de negro. También había algunos frasquitos de algo que parecía purpurina, un rollo de algodón y botes circulares y metálicos con el grabado desgastado. Algo en el estuche de Sasha hacía que todas y cada una de las pinturas despidieran un intenso olor a limón.

_—_Ni lo mío. Hace un montón que no me pinto_—_sonrió. La piel circundante a los ojos se le pobló de arruguitas_—_. Cuando mi madre iba a hacer la compra siempre me colaba en el baño de su habitación y le mangaba el neceser.

_—_ ¿No había nevera en tu casa?

Sasha soltó una risita abochornada.

_—_Un día se le olvidó el monedero dentro de otro bolso y cuando volvió a buscarlo se encontró con esto_—_dijo tendiéndole una foto. Las esquinas se habían doblado y la película plástica se había levantado un poco.

Mikasa esbozó la primera sonrisa del día, pequeña y sin dientes, apenas una pincelada beige sobre un lienzo en blanco.

Una Sasha de no más de ocho años reía a mandíbula batiente para la cámara, con la boca pintarrajeada de naranja y sendos redondeles de colorete en la parte alta de las mejillas, subida a unos tacones que le iban grandes en las puntas (que su madre había rellenado con calcetines) y haciendo el signo de la victoria. Como colofón final, llevaba una tirita en el dedo corazón y una mancha olivácea en la pechera de la camisa.

_—_Esperemos que tu pulso sea mejor ahora.

Sasha se sentó a su lado y la coleta se le arremolinó a un lado de la cara.

_—_Nadie va a ir de uniforme_—_repitió por quinta vez en los últimos quince minutos_—_, ni Hanji, ni Petra; ¡hasta Armin y Eren van a comprarse su primera corbata! Yo no me fiaría de Pixis, la verdad, pero asesorarlos le hacía mucha ilusión.

Mikasa asintió con gravedad. Los tres habían partido sobre las doce de la mañana y todavía no habían vuelto. Mikasa habría preferido acompañarlos y estirar las piernas, pero entonces Sasha y sus brochas habían emergido de las duchas de las chicas y la sentencia había sido "los chicos con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas, ¡déjalos que se queden con sus corbatas, nosotras tenemos algo mejor!" y ahora estaban en su habitación, con el pelo mojado y una toalla sobre los hombros.

Sasha tenía esa magia especial que arrastraba a las personas a hacer cosas para las que tenían ciertas reservas. A Mikasa maquillarse le daba vergüenza. Nunca lo hacía, y si empezaba ahora se encontrarían a alguien por los pasillos que se daría cuenta de que había algo en su cara que nunca había estado ahí. Hizo rodar uno de los flecos de la bufanda de Eren entre los dedos. Se la había puesto a pesar de la insistencia maternal de Sasha en que cogería un catarro. Hacía años que no enfermaba y sabía, de la misma manera que Armin sabía que los icebergs existían fuera de los muros habiéndolos visto solo en libros y fotografías en sepia, quebradizas como alas de mariposa, Mikasa sabía que si se quitaba la bufanda ahora cogería el primer catarro de su adolescencia.

_O quizá no es eso. Quizá no quiero hacerlo porque sé que todos van a notarlo. Todos menos Eren._

Cuando creces junto a una persona no te percatas de esos pequeños cambios que son como gotitas de agua en la superficie de un estanque, ínfimos y difíciles de apreciar, pero que al cabo de un mes hacen subir el nivel del agua.

Las caderas que se redondean, el pecho que se abulta, la barbilla que se afila.

El uniforme militar por el vestido, el fusil por el oso de peluche, los titanes por el maquillaje. Los chicos.

_—_A menudo pienso que nos presionamos tanto para cumplir como soldados que se nos olvida cumplir con nosotras_—_dice Sasha_—_. No creo que al sargento le parezca mal que nos arreglemos un poquito. Nos manchamos las manos de sangre todas las semanas, Mikasa. Si en nuestras vidas no hay espacio para la sombra de ojos tampoco lo hay para la lejía y los estropajos, ¿no crees?

Mikasa lo cree.

Claro que lo cree.

_—_Pero para qué. Para _quién_.

Sasha la entiende.

Claro que la entiende.

_—_Para nosotras, claro. Y luego, si el resultado le gusta a alguien más pues no sé, ya se verá.

Sasha saca una esponja y un recipiente con la tapa púrpura del escritorio y se da la vuelta, interrogándola con una mirada de _porfi porfi di que sí_ que ablandaría al titán acorazado.

Justo cuando está a punto de volver a decir algo, Mikasa se afloja un poco el nudo de la bufanda y tantea alrededor con dedos de madera, en busca de un elástico con el que recogerse el pelo.

* * *

_¿Sabéis que Jean es el personaje favorito de Hajime Isayama? ¿Cuál es el vuestro?_

_La semana que viene nos vamos de boda :D ¿Un review para que Hanji le compre a Rivaille un traje de comunión?_


	6. Negamos

...de esas que se te acaban las vacaciones :´D

Me vais a matar ´u` lo intuyo. En mi defensa, decir que esto es la mitad de algo que hasta ayer era un solo capítulo y que se alargó tanto que no quedaba bien ponerlo todo junto. Espero tener la segunda tanda lista para este viernes.

Este fragmento puede dejar un sabor amargo en la boca (escribirlo se me ha hecho cuesta arriba) pero para quitarlo buscad en YT "This love + Shingeki no Kyojin": ¡dura menos de dos minutos! No soy muy aficionada al K-Pop pero **¿Irvin, Levi, Eren, Jean, Bertholdt y Reiner bailando de traje y chaqueta?** ¿Rivaille a lo icon bitch? **¿Armin siendo _la chica_ **del videoclip? Sobresaliente. En serio, los que lo hicieron tienen el cielo ganado. Si alguna tiene cuenta en YT y le gusta el vídeo debería dejar un comentario porque está muy bien hecho.

¡Gracias por los favs, los follows y los reviews! Sois la kriptonita de este fic nun

* * *

**El día antes del fin del mundo**

**J**ean ha oído cosas. Historias de veteranos a los que les falta un ojo o les sobra espacio al final de la pernera del pantalón. Encienden una fogata con paja seca, beben cerveza de malta y la sonrisa etílica nunca les alcanza los ojos.

Hablan de lo que le harían a Hanji si no estuviera tan loca, se burlan de la marca de navaja en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del sargento Rivaille _("el estirón, el estirón. Todavía no lo ha dado") _y dedican una parte de la noche a echar de menos lo que ya no tienen. Un negocio, un hobby. Un hijo, un hermano. Una mujer. Entonan canciones de borrachos a cinco voces y a todo el que pasa por ahí le aúllan "eh chico, lo peor está por llegar, ¿no hay nadie con quien quieras casarte? John era cura antes de unirse a la milicia. ¿No hay un libro que quieras escribir? ¿Un árbol que quieras plantar? ¿No hay nadie que quiera hacerlo contigo? Siéntate muchacho, hay whisky para todos."

Jean se sentó en una caja de tomates puesta del revés y probó el whisky.

Los escuchó. Cada historia era diferente pero se parecía a las otras. John era un cura que había dejado de creer en Dios y convertido su rosario en un puñal de hoja corta. Abadie era un carpintero que había perdido a su hermano y socio y a su mesa de trabajo en un incendio. Bobby había superado un cáncer. Gaspare se había casado con Adele, su novia de toda la vida, en 845.

_—_Murió un mes después, durante la invasión. Yo no la vi porque estaba de servicio, evacuando gente a través del canal. Me dijeron que su barco había zarpado antes que el mío y que estaba a salvo, más allá de la muralla Rose.

Su mejor amigo, Irma, se declaró a la tabernera de un bar del distrito ese mismo día, después de meses de almuerzos a cuenta de la casa y cajas de zapatos de tacón. No volvió a verla.

Todos tenían el espíritu fuerte y el corazón cansado, y Jean les parecía tan joven que el instinto les decía que si estaba ahí era por algo, así que Jean les contó su historia (censurando las partes verdaderamente importantes, las que hablaban de él) y se dejó aconsejar.

Se reafirmó en lo que ya sabía, en que era lógico tomar decisiones precipitadas cuando vivías contrarreloj. Que si la vida te daba limones había que exprimirlos todo lo que pudieras y hacer limonada con ellos, y si te quedaba muy ácida, echarle azúcar. Que Armin era un sabelotodo al que Jean, como el resto de sus compañeros, debía cubrir las espaldas por cuestión de principios, y que lo que había pasado con él había ocurrido porque tenían miedo y un montón de hormonas haciendo de las suyas, y no porque hubieran sentimientos patológicos y enfermizos de por medio ni nada por el estilo.

A Jean ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos.

Hoy había engrasado los fusiles con Mikasa y le había mirado mucho los labios, se le habían vuelto los dedos de madera y la respiración pesada. Era preciosa y eso hacía difícil la comunicación con ella. Estaba enamorada de Yeager y no tenía ojos para él, pero Jean ni siquiera se autocompadeció esa vez porque estaba ocupadísimo felicitándose interiormente por volver a ser el mismo. Incluso había madurado.

Cuando Mikasa empezó a gustarle a eso de los doce, Jean se imaginaba consolándola y ayudándola a pasar página con Eren. Se imaginaba saliendo con ella y se ponía de mal humor cuando llegaba a la parte en la que ella lo protegía a él del peligro, y era un poco triste porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más lejos de ella se sentía y más claro tenía que nunca se fijaría en él. Luego vinieron las chicas que se parecían un poco a ella en la forma de la cara o el corte de pelo y vino el _sigue siendo guapa pero por lo menos puedo decir frases enteras delante de ella sin trabarme._

Vino la idealización del amor platónico y trajo de la mano a la resignación.

Vino Armin y lo puso todo patas arriba.

Ahora todo estaba bien. Jean seguía mirándole el culo a Christa y lo seguía invadiendo esa sensación de desazón cuando Mikasa aparecía en el peor momento y oía cosas que no tenía que oír, pero ya no miraba a Armin como si el mundo fuera a acabarse ni sentía la culpa mordiéndole por todas partes. Lo compadecía y entendía su confusión, pero ya se le pasaría como se le pasaba al resto de la gente.

* * *

**No hay dos sin tres**

**L**o más difícil que se puede hacer con la rutina es cambiarla, da igual lo mucho que uno la odie o lo muy decidido que esté a salir de ella. Dicen que el ser humano es un animal de costumbres, y Armin y Eren ya no tienen nada que los ancle a usar un vaso para los cepillos de dientes o les caliente la comida por las noches pero echaban de menos la ciudad, con sus vendedores ambulantes de oro falso y sus mentiras de azúcar y sus saquitos de sal colgados en las puertas de los comercios para atraer la buena suerte, sus salientes planos a orillas del río y sus matorrales de espino y hoja morada, con cuyas ramas se pueden hacer espadas excelentes a las que habían empezado a arrancar las púas cuando Armin le clavó una a Eren en el codo.

Las corbatas habían resultado ser de esos objetos sosos y con poco misterio que a Pixis le divertían de mala manera. Eren y Armin no tardaron más de diez minutos en decantarse por una color burdeos y otra azul cielo, respectivamente, pero después de hora y media y estampados de lo más insólitos, Pixis había descubierto las pajaritas.

_—_ ¿Y esta?_—_inquirió entusiasmado_—._ ¿No es genial? ¡Golondrinas rosas sobre un fondo amarillo! Qué locura_—_los chicos le dedicaron una sonrisa forzada que el rugido de sus tripas tiró abajo con el fatalismo de un niño hiperactivo que se acerca a un castillo de naipes. Pixis rió con desparpajo_—. _Qué desconsiderado por mi parte, id regresando a la base. Si os dais prisa llegaréis a tiempo para un tentempié antes del banquete.

Eren ya tenía un pie fuera de la tienda, pero Armin tuvo la delicadeza de preguntar:

_—_ ¿Y usted, señor?

_—_Yo me quedaré un poco más_—_respondió poniendo a contraluz una pajarita de bigotes negros y rizados_—. _Son maravillosas estas pajaritas, maravillosas.

Pagaron y se fueron.

Se perdieron por las callejuelas, dejándose guiar por los vapores del pan recién horneado y la mezcolanza abrumadora de las especias con las que se condimenta la carne asada manando de los patios interiores. Salieron a la avenida principal por debajo del último balcón de una calle atestada de macetones con pascuas como dos puños juntos de grandes y perales que crecían en las aceras, emulando una especie de ecosistema tropical.

Una mancha canela y con bigotes les robó la bolsa de papel, y la persiguieron esquivando mujeres vaciando cubos de agua sucia en las canaletas y niños jugando al teje con tizas de colores y, para cuando Eren lo alcanzó ya habían llegado a la fuente de monedas de la iglesia. Armin llegó sofocado y con los pulmones ardiendo y tuvo que apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Tardó un poco en comprender que Eren se estaba riendo.

En el collar del perro ponía _Jean._

Armin se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo de cerca y Jean el perro movió la cola y le lamió la mano, como si se hubieran visto antes y se alegrara de volver a encontrárselo.

_—_Jean el perro_—_se regodeó Eren, rascándolo detrás de las orejas_—._ Esto quiere decir algo.

_—Bendito_, para ser exactos. Se lo puse al rescatarlo de la riada del año pasado_—_informó una voz tras ellos. Era una mujer joven y peinada a rastas en las que no cabían más abalorios_—_. El resto de la camada se ahogó.

Armin ya lo sabía. Lo de que Jean quería decir "santo" o, como lo prefería el propio Jean, "dotado." El nombre de Eren encerraba el mismo significado. Lo había descubierto en su última visita al Museo de los Nombres de Sina. Sabía que Kirschtein significaba "cristiano" y sabía lo que implicaba serlo. Y le parecía todo muy paradójico.

La mujer les pidió unas disculpas que fueron más bien como esos resquicios inútiles de orgullo por las travesuras bien hechas y les tendió dos pulseras de caracolas que habían pertenecido a sus abuelos. En los cinco minutos que se quedó con ellos apurando el cigarrillo, Armin no pudo dejar de captar detalles como los cuervos de terciopelo cosidos a la falda larga y los pies desnudos y sucios.

_—_Mi novia vivía en Trost. Se llamaba Amanda_—_sonrió como si Amanda y su trenza de espiga siguieran vivas y llegase tarde al herbario que le ayudaba a sacar adelante cuando tenía tiempo que no dedicaba a servir mesas_—._ No se me ocurre a quién darle la otra.

Armin y Eren retomaron el camino hacia el cuartel.

Iban hablando de los animales que habitaban dentro de las caracolas y de tanto en tanto, Eren se las pegaba al oído, le pedía silencio a su amigo con un dedo y esperaba a ver si oía el ruido del mar dentro de la concha vacía. Armin intentó explicarle que en realidad era un efecto producido por el flujo de sangre en los capilares de la oreja, pero Eren le tapó la boca con las manos y siguió fantaseando sobre el mar y la espuma de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

Al cabo de un rato, adoptó un gesto de madurez aprendida por las malas y las caracolas repicaron unas contra otras al ser alzadas con resolución.

_—_No podemos quedárnoslas_—_sentenció.

Armin se detuvo en seco.

_—_ ¿Por qué no?_—_quiso saber.

_—_Nos ha dado dos pulseras_—_explicó totalmente decidido_—_y somos tres.

Armin abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero la cerró tan rápido que le castañearon los dientes.

_—_ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellas?

_—_No tenemos un trastero en el que acumular basura. Y por tener, yo ni siquiera tengo un armario_—_añadió con una sonrisa amarga_—, _si tuvieras que dársela a alguien que no fuéramos Mikasa y yo ¿a quién se la darías?

Armin boqueó como un pez. ¿A quién iba a dársela si no era a Eren y a…?

_¡Jean! ¡Perro malo!_

No.

No iba a albergar la esperanza hueca de que Jean, con el que solo había cruzado dos palabras dos noches atrás desde que llegaron de la última expedición, _Jean_, fuera a aceptar algo como eso. Jean no llevaba pulseras ni pendientes ni colgantes porque creía firmemente que eran cosas de chicas. De tías. A Jean no le gustaban los chicos, y si Armin le pidiera… si Armin fuera una chica tal vez… pero no lo era. No lo era ni quería serlo, y si Jean tenía tan claro lo que quería él a Armin le dolía en el alma, pero no había nada que hacer.

No se sentía un juguete ni nada con lo que Jean pudiera estar jugando, sabía lo que podía aspirar a ser para él y, si un mes atrás la mujer de las rastas hubiera vaticinado tras una bola de cristal que se besarían en el comedor de la base, Armin le habría aconsejado que dejara el mundo de las cartas y los muñecos de gamuza e invirtiera todos sus ahorros en el herbario.

Tenía los pies sobre la tierra. Jean podía ser su compañero. Podían ser amigos a media jornada y besarse los días festivos. Podían regalarse cosas prácticas, siempre lo hacían cuando tenían algo a lo que el otro podía darle un uso mejor; unos guantes de piel, un par de botas que a Armin le iban grandes. Una pulsera de caracolas no era práctica. Un giro brusco sobre una farola, una alcayata inoportuna en medio de una misión y un titán cerca y adiós pulsera y adiós brazo.

Así que no.

_—_A nadie. ¿Y tú?

_—_Creo que te la voy a dar a ti_—_anunció abriéndole la mano y volviendo a cerrarla con la pulsera dentro. Armin no tuvo ocasión de replicar porque Eren echó a correr_—_. Has tardado mucho en responder_—_gritó por encima del hombro.

En días como esos, Armin cerraba los ojos y veía tras los párpados la época en la que en el mundo no había nada más que Eren moldeando figuras de plastilina con las manos y metiéndolas en charcos de fango y musgo antes de revolcarse en el polvo con él. Mordidas en los hombros y carcajadas frenéticas al rodar por una pendiente de tierra. Eren siempre se quedaba encima y le llenaba la cara de barro.

Era una persona con energía para sacar adelante un pueblo que estaba perdiendo la guerra, uno entre un millón, obstinado por naturaleza y fácil de querer. Armin lo quería cuando le apretaba la mano y lo animaba a leer en voz alta para toda la clase. Lo quería cuando no había nada más que ellos dos y lo querrá siempre, incluso si _siempre_ quiere decir seguirlo hasta el final, incluso si siempre conlleva que no volverá a haber nada más que ellos dos.

Fue el primero y de lo que Armin tiene miedo no es del tiempo y de la sangre que se derrama como canicas todos los días. De lo que tiene miedo es de Jean, que es como un libro escrito en un dialecto que Armin no sabe interpretar, como un crucigrama, con más de la mitad de huecos en blanco, enormes e insondables y sin la página de soluciones al final.

De lo que tiene miedo Armin es de ese realismo que es como un analgésico para Jean y que lo lleva a la deriva a partes iguales, como una cortina de humo que lo protege de sus enemigos, pero lo desorienta y lo hace caminar en círculos cuando trata de moverse.

Armin siempre supo que Eren no sería el último y eso es lo que le da miedo, que el último sea Jean.

* * *

**Dame una máscara y te diré la verdad**

**S**i Mikasa tuvo alguna vez la esperanza de salir de la base sin ser vista, a hurtadillas como los ladrones, esta se esfumó al ver a Sasha calzarse las sandalias de tacón.

Vestido amarillo canario y moño cercado por una trenza y sujeto con horquillas (todas diferentes entre sí, todas dispares) y grandes dosis de esa magia de andar por casa que a Sasha no le gusta llamar brujería, guiñándole el ojo de mapache a Connie al pasar por delante de su habitación.

_—_ ¿Estoy guapa o no estoy guapa?

Connie había abierto y cerrado la boca. Dos veces.

_—_Estás…_—_Jean le había dicho a Connie que somos las palabras que conocemos y sabemos utilizar, así que en ese momento Connie debía ser algo parecido a un diccionario, repleto y hecho solo de palabras pero mudo, sin posibilidad de poner voz a ninguna_—_…estás…

Sasha le había plantado un beso rojo caramelo en la frente, le había dicho que era un encanto y que se quedara con hambre porque iba a traer tarta del banquete, y había vuelto a encabezar la comitiva, levantando las piernas más que antes y silbando una melodía desconocida y pegadiza. Mikasa iba detrás, procurando no arrastrar los pies, tirando de la falda de tul negra hacia abajo y subiendo los hombros para que no se le escurriera la bufanda de Eren, que Sasha no había consentido en dejarle enrollada en el cuello. Le picaba toda la cara y no podía rascarse.

Se habían maquillado igual. Leche de coco sobre la cara lavada, dos capas de base líquida con la esponja y pellizcos de colorete bajo los ojos. Lápiz negro y purpurina a traición en el escote, labios rojos para Sasha y naranja coral para Mikasa. Gotitas de esencias de la tierra como el sándalo y el pachuli y una sacudida de cabeza por parte de Mikasa para deshacer el tupé a medio hacer.

Se habían maquillado igual pero Sasha iba como pez en el agua, a gusto sin sus botas cómodas y calentitas y ligera sin su equipo de maniobras. Mikasa no podía dejar de notar que le faltaba ese peso extra encima, que la hacía sentir fuerte y segura y que había dejado un vacío peligroso a sus costados.

Se encontraron a Jean al final del corredor, y a Mikasa se le formó un nudo de materia viva en el estómago cuando las saludó con un gesto de la mano y siguió de largo, con la vista fija en algún punto detrás de ellas y un paño rezumando aceite. Si Jean no se había dado cuenta de que… si Jean no había dicho…

_Eren._

Se dio de bruces contra él y la bufanda se quedó colgando entre ambos, más larga por un lado que por el otro.

Mikasa se mordió el labio como cuando era pequeña y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, nerviosa.

_—_ ¿Qué te has hecho en la cara?_—_preguntó Eren, tocándole el labio con el dedo y mirándose la yema. Sasha protestó y se metió entre ellos pintalabios en mano, haciendo gestos con la boca para que Mikasa la imitara y el maquillaje volviera a su sitio.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros, derrotada.

_Eren…_

_—_ ¿Me queda mal?

_—_Mal no_—_Eren ladeó la cabeza meditabundo, buscando el término adecuado_—. Raro._

Mikasa asintió, conforme.

Había estado ensayando un poco mientras Sasha hacía poses frente al espejo mesándose las caderas, metiendo tripa y sacando pecho y desinflándose de la risa como un globo por lo ridículo de la situación. Sasha estaba radiante y, aunque preguntó un par de veces en voz alta qué diría Connie al verla así vestida, no parecía que hubiera fuerza sobre La Tierra capaz de hacerla sentir fea. Hizo caso omiso de la reticencia de Mikasa y la llevó a rastras frente al espejo.

Mikasa contuvo la respiración y después la dejó escapar toda de golpe.

Había temido parecerse a la Sasha de ocho años, que en lugar de los zapatos fuera el vestido el que le quedara grande en la zona del pecho, o que fuera al revés y le quedara pequeño. Había esperado verse como se veía siempre, negro, blanco y negro y la bufanda emitiendo la acostumbrada chispa de color, pero lo que vio la sorprendió y la hizo desear por un momento quedarse así para siempre.

Se sentía bonita.

_Gracias._

Practicó la caída de pestañas y la sonrisa de acuarela, el asentimiento leve y después hacia un lado, atrapando la mirada de Eren durante un segundo y dándole las gracias (con la ese fundiéndose en la punta de la lengua) por haberse dado cuenta de lo crucial que podía ser su veredicto en todo aquel asunto en el que se había metido al verlo desesperado por no conseguir montar la nata con la varilla de metal. Se había deslizado entre la esquina de la encimera y Eren y le había tocado la mano con los dedos, pidiendo permiso. Eren le había preguntado con la nariz manchada de moca si sabía lo que hacía y Mikasa había dicho que no, había pensado que sabía por quién lo hacía y había empuñado la varilla sabiendo que le saldría bien.

_Gracias._

Mikasa no se arrepiente de lo que siente por él. Nunca ha pensado que sería más fácil querer a Jean, que querer a Armin dolería menos, nunca ha deseado arrancarse el corazón para no sentir nada. Pero lo siente. Lo siente y se le va la vida esperando algo de Eren que nunca llega, no un beso, no una mano tapándole la boca para que no chille mientras le acaricia la espalda y la besa detrás de la oreja, no una mirada de esas que se le escapan cuando Annie está cerca.

Lo que espera es ese reconocimiento que significa que si Eren no la considerara una hermana más de lo que se esfuerza en desmentir cuando Mikasa _tiene que_ protegerlo de sí mismo, si no conociera todos los defectos que el resto de sus compañeros todavía pueden esconder pero que, a fuerza de vivir bajo el mismo techo que él, Mikasa hace mucho que no puede ocultarle, si no hubieran matado juntos, si no hubieran sobrevivido juntos, si Eren no hubiera entrado a los diez años en su habitación mientras se estaba cambiando y hubiera comentado que jamás tendría que usar sujetador, podría verla de otra manera, como cuando Carla decía que Eren era tan guapo como su padre y que si lo hubiera conocido de niña se habría enamorado de él.

_—_ ¿Y eso?_—_cabecea, en dirección a la bolsa de papel. Eren sigue su mirada y saca una corbata del mismo color que la bufanda.

Mikasa se pregunta si será una coincidencia.

—Pensé que te la quitarías_—_confiesa rascándose la nuca, azorado. Armin y Sasha intercambian una mirada de incredulidad_—_. Así parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo_—_masculla, señalando su pantalón negro_—_. ¿Me queda mal?

Mikasa sonríe con la sonrisa que tenía preparada para él, tenue y de témpera, bien dibujada sobre el rostro cubierto de pintura.

_—_Mal no_—_le ajusta el nudo que se ha hecho él mismo y la escena se le hace tan íntima que la sonrisa amenaza con desmoronarse_—._ _Raro._


	7. Descubrimos

**Te hablo de lo que me pasa y me callo lo que nos pasa**

**A**rrastrando la falta de sueño, el número cuarenta y dos y tropecientos lastres acumulables más por el estrato de pienso y excrementos que recubre el suelo de los establos, Jean lleva una hora cargando y descargando fajos de paja. _Just s-s-shake it_. Un público entusiasta conformado por una treintena caballos que relinchan cuando se pone a dar palmadas y a chasquear los dedos asoma el hocico por la portezuela para no perderlo de vista. _Shake it, shake it, baby. _

Caderas, hombros, otra vez caderas, vueltas y vueltas sobre su centro de gravedad.

Su madre siempre dice "cielo, tu padre se empeñaba en hablar del amor como si fuera algo predecible, ¿tú qué opinas?" y Jean siempre será de esos gamberros que no se han echado a perder del todo y que matan por su madre. Se deja tirar de las orejas y se encoge en el sitio cuando Odette Kirschtein le echa la bronca, a pesar de que lo esté apuntando con una espátula de madera y todavía tenga puesto el delantal con flores y abejas estampadas.

Que qué opina. Que el amor es como los hijos descarriados; sus límites se los autoimponen, pónselos tú y siéntate a contemplar cómo se te van de las manos.

Jean sigue una serie de directrices que encaminan su vida hacia ciertos escenarios que le gustaría pisar acompañado de una banda sonora, como deberían vivirse todos los grandes actos y como a él le gusta recordarlos, con música. Hay actos y entreactos; lapsus de tiempo que transcurren entre los acontecimientos importantes y que Jean ordena por canciones. Le pasa con frecuencia. Reiner dice "Jean ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que…?" y luego añade "sí hombre, en el mercado/la misión aquella de reforestación/la calle Dolly" y ante su cara de _mmmno_ su última baza siempre es algo tal que "que sí, con la canción aquella del acento raro, ¿no?" que suele desencadenar en una discusión educada entre Connie y Armin sobre el acento británico y el americano en la que Jean se posiciona dependiendo de si el que canta es Bruce Springsteen o los Beatles. Sabe más de la música de antes que de la de ahora, que son todo cánticos desafinados del coro de la iglesia y bardos con gaitas parapetados en la puerta.

_No siento nada excepto cansancio,_

_tío, estoy cansado y aburrido de mí mismo._

Jean sabe mucho sobre lo que le gusta, agota todas las fuentes de conocimiento; es un perro con un hueso y si el hueso se va hasta el fin del mundo hay que corretear tras él, si algo le interesa puede pasarse toda la cena hablando de lo que sabe si el tándem música de antes-cualquier otra cosa sale a colación. Las primeras veces, Connie nunca salía en defensa del acento americano porque estaba entretenido intentando discernir por qué Sasha se sentaba al lado de Jean, hasta que un buen día Reiner hizo de padre una vez más y le explicó que cuando Jean hablaba de música su plato se quedaba sin vigilancia.

La vida no es una estrategia, es una sucesión de bifurcaciones, un hilo del que tiras y tiras como el ilusionista tira de una ristra de pañuelos atados que va sacando de la chistera. En el truco de magia de Jean no hay un conejo que sacar de la chistera, hay un hueco enorme ese jueves que abarca dos horas enteras que Jean no sabe cómo ocupar pero que sabe por qué están ahí. Hoy es el día libre de Armin, el segundo jueves del mes, el jueves que tiene por costumbre sacrificar para explicarles una nueva formación.

_Vamos cariño,_

_necesito un poco de ayuda._

Antes se cruzó con él. Venía de sacar brillo a las espadas de Marco y saludó a Eren con un escueto "Yeager", casi al mismo tiempo que Eren sonreía con sus cinco centímetros menos "hola Jean." Fue justo en el umbral de la puerta. Armin venía corriendo y Jean tuvo que estirar el brazo para no meterle en la boca el paño grasiento. Deberían dejarlo entrenar, comer, ducharse, dormir así. Con corbata y camisa de botones remangada por los codos. Los mechones más largos en la punta de la nariz y la mirada serenándose al contacto con la suya. Le favorece. Armin Arlert (después de un número abusivo de evidencias sobre lo contrario) es un tío y si Yeager no hubiera estado presente Jean habría tirado de la corbata para asegurarse de que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, delgaducho y empollón y mil pecas en las aletas de la nariz, Armin.

Y hablando de siempre, también vio a Sasha y a Mikasa y había algo distinto en ellas, pero el cambio era sutil y no quedó registrado en su radar de sabueso.

Armin ha perfeccionado su habilidad para aparecer detrás de todas las puertas que Jean va abriendo, y siempre que chocan el pensamiento de que existe un imán cobra fuerza (es el pensamiento más raro de t-o-d-a la historia de los pensamientos raros), un imán que bombea sangre adolescente en dirección norte/sur y despierta latidos entre las costillas y entre las piernas. Latidos de los que duelen. De los que Jean piensa "wo-oh, hay que poner tierra de por medio antes de que los escuchen detrás de las murallas." Armin tiene torpeza para exportar pero hay puertas que abre sin llave, y Jean empieza a sentirse intimidado. A sentirse puerta. Por Armin. El tío de las gafas remendadas con cinta adhesiva. Ese Armin.

_No puedes comenzar un fuego,_

_no puedes comenzar un fuego sin una chispa._

Lo peor es que no tiene la decencia de sentirse incómodo. No sabe. Incomodar al personal viene en el mismo pack que ser Jean Kirschtein. Es Armin. Confiable, cercano, parte de él y parte de todos, Armin. Está acostumbrado a él y es en él en quién pensó cuando besó a su primera chica y luego no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella. Pensó "tengo que contárselo a Reiner y a Bertholdt y a Connie" y después de hacerlo con pelos y señales se sintió un cabrón y pensó "tengo que contárselo a Armin." Armin había guardado silencio durante todo el relato y al terminar le había ofrecido el trozo de regaliz que no había mordisqueado. Le había preguntado que si le había gustado y Jean había dicho que _msí_. Le había preguntado que cómo se llamaba la chica y Jean había dicho que _mno sé_. Le había preguntado que si volvería a verla y Jean había dicho que _mno._

Había musitado "Jean, no le has prometido nada, solo ha sido un beso" y Jean había dicho "es verdad, es verdad" y ahí había quedado la cosa. Jean debería haber visto en los hombros caídos que algo no iba bien pero no lo vio. Esa vez. Pero se había repetido cuando había discutido con Yeager y cuando había besado a su segunda chica. Se repetía siempre que Jean consideraba que se había pasado de la raya pero se negaba a admitirlo frente a quien tenía que admitirlo, porque Armin es una buena persona y cuando Jean se oye hablar de esa parte de sí mismo de la que no se siente orgulloso, cuando oye a Armin decir que no es para tanto, se perdona.

_Sé que está pasando algo, en algún sitio,_

_vayamos juntos a ver qué es._

Porque si es Armin el que lo dice tiene que ser verdad. Palabra de santo. O lo que fuera antes de que Jean le pusiera las zarpas encima. Pero. No, Jean está seguro de que no ha sido el primero. Por qué iba a ser el primero si Armin con corbata puede tener al que quiera. Por qué iba a ser el primero si Armin con gafas puede pedirte el dedo gordo del Titán Colosal y no te queda otra que traérselo en bandeja de plata. El de la sinceridad aplastante es Jean, pero Armin es el de la mirada comprensiva y las palabras adecuadas. El que te convence de lo que le da la gana. Es el que sabe cómo es Jean y a pesar de eso lo sigue escuchando y le sigue diciendo que _no es para tanto._ Armin es bueno. Y bajito. Lleva la bondad por fuera del pecho como lleva los libros y a Jean se le cae el mundo encima cuando lo ve correr entre los otros reclutas, respirando fuerte y sin resuello y quiere gritar "EH, el rubio ¿a dónde vas con toda esa bondad? ¿No ves que te la pueden robar? ¡Escóndela y que nadie la vea!" Armin es más listo que el hambre y las ganas de comer juntas, y cuando le espetó a Jean que el problema radicaba en ser un chico Jean se lo comió con patatas. Lo convenció. Vio a Bertholdt y a Reiner en bolas y dijo "es verdad, es verdad." Vio a Armin con corbata, pensó "mira tú por dónde, es del mismo color que sus ojos" y abrió los suyos.

—Kirschtein.

—Johnson.

Se miran de refilón. Si se pusieran a cuatro patas y empezaran a dar vueltas se podría rodar un documental.

— ¿Quieres…?

Abre la mano que tenía dentro del bolsillo. Jean sabe lo que hay dentro de la bolsita hermética. El olor es inconfundible y lo ha catado antes, en el despacho de Hanji.

_Voy a sacudirme este mundo de los hombros._

_Vamos cariño, riámonos de mí._

—Vale.

Van tarareando entre dientes, _quédate en las calles de este pueblo y te apuñalarán por la espalda. _Sasha ha comentado que sus barbillas son parecidas. Son de la misma estatura y se rozan los hombros al echar a andar por el pasillo. Ninguno quiere darle la espalda al otro. No hay bandera blanca y lo saben. El hacha de guerra gotea sangre y la imagen de Armin sudando rabia bajo un jersey demasiado grande está fresca en sus mentes.

_No puedes comenzar un fuego_

_preocupado porque tu pequeño mundo se desmorona._

Le gusta Armin.

En el cuartel hay decenas de tíos pero a la mitad ni los conoce. Conoce a Armin y le gusta lo que conoce de él. Es un tío, vale. Jean no es nada si no es honesto, por qué empezar a negar lo evidente ahora. Pero. Mikasa es una chica pero da igual porque aunque la haya mirado más que al resto, Jean también ha mirado a Christa y a Sasha. A Annie. Si no fuera taaan alta, a Ymir. Pero. Por qué solo Armin. Por qué no Bertholdt. Gracias a DIOS, por qué no Yeager. Jean quiere que le gusten los tíos. Que le guste más de uno. Armin parece que no entiende la gravedad del asunto. Que no le importa tanto como a él. Por qué. Es como si se hubiera propuesto no dejar traslucir nada. Fachada imperturbable, todo bajo control, templado como siempre. Ajeno a su existencialismo. Imposible saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Una sarta de poetas muertos y series de números, Jean pone la mano en el fuego. No es justo. No es justo que él y su corbata estén de juerga por ahí y él tenga que quedarse en la base con la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Jean necesita desconectar un momento, pedir cita con la marihuana y preguntarle qué puede hacer para confirmar sus sospechas, una prueba de algodón que revele la consistencia de la muralla que separa a Armin de El Resto De Los Tíos, porque tiene toda la pinta de ser un material más sólido que las puertas de la muralla María y la muralla Rose superpuestas.

Necesita un remedio descabellado y efectivo. Como todos los remedios descabellados.

* * *

**Sí (gracias) quiero**

**H**ay un arpa.

Fue lo primero que vio Eren al traspasar las puertas dobles y lo primero que oyó, por encima del sermón del cura y a través de las esculturas de hielo.

Les tocó en los bancos del fondo.

Delante, en la fila de los invitados de honor, un hombre parecidísimo al sargento Rivaille estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas frente al altar pero Armin, Mikasa, Sasha y Armin llegaron por unanimidad a la conclusión de que no era él por el traje, rosa y con puños de encaje, de niño repelente en su primera comunión.

Ahora están en el jardín trasero, oculto por algún tipo de magia anciana, grande y con estatuas de ángeles sembradas aquí y allá sobre los postes medio inclinados. Hay guirnaldas de hibiscos en cada columna y montañas de cajitas de raso con hadas de cristal dentro, mesas en forma de media luna a rebosar de pasteles de grosella escarchada y bizcocho de vainilla y calabazas con velas de coco dentro, farolillos de papel recortándose contra el atardecer violeta simulando estrellas tempranas, caramelos de fresa y limón colgados de las ramas más bajas de los cerezos en flor (que Armin no entiende cómo pueden estar en flor si el otoño está a punto de caducar y amarillear en las primeras hojas), al alcance de los niños más pequeños, que van al galope de un lado a otro, maullando y dispersándose para volver a juntarse, como los enjambres, cucuruchos de papel con figuritas de mazapán dentro; la fecha del enlace y las iniciales de los novios grabadas, y una horda de camareros renqueantes con sendas bandejas repletas de chupitos de ponche y licor de cereza.

Las amigas de la novia tocan el violín alrededor de la fuente de mármol, ataviadas con túnicas añiles.

Sasha se ha atrincherado en la mesa en la que descansa la tarta de bodas coronada con violetas de azúcar y ha pasado el dedo por encima de uno de los montículos de la nata que ella misma ha hecho para probarla. Mikasa se ha quedado sin color en la cara por un momento y ha mirado alrededor con los ojos como platos, en busca de un dedo acusador o un gesto hosco que nunca llegó.

La novia está preciosa y parece haber nacido con todas esas perlas en el pelo. Sasha dice que sí a todos los camareros y los droga con su sonrisa emocionada y joven, se siente halagada cuando le limpian las comisuras de chocolate, gelatina y rojo caramelo con una pañoleta de seda y les da las gracias cuando le echan piropos dulces y descarados.

—Sí, gracias.

El camarero le llena la copa de sidra de miel, que burbujea como el oro líquido al llevársela a los labios. El chico, de no más de veinte años, musita un _no hay de qué _distraído y apura el paso para ir a servir a Sasha por tercera vez.

Mikasa se ha refugiado en un tronco de árbol abierto y acolchado de rojo. Le dolían los pies y se ha quitado las sandalias. De vez en cuando contrae los dedos y deja que las briznas de hierba le hagan cosquillas en las plantas.

_Sí, gracias._

Ha ensayado una de esas dos palabras a conciencia. El brillo que irradiaba cuando salió de la base y echó a andar terminó de extinguirse cuando Hanji los presentó a sus tíos y el cura aclaró con aspereza que estaban ante el Titán de Trost y su hermana adoptiva, la primera de su promoción dentro de la legión. El tío de Hanji se carcajeó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al cura, que era un viejo amigo de la familia, los inspeccionó con los mismos ojos vivarachos de su sobrina y se sacó una foto con Armin.

Y Mikasa se dio cuenta. Lo vio en la cara de la novia.

El _¿quién es esta chica tan guapa, Hanji?_ que había estado a punto de convertirse en una realidad había muerto y sido reemplazado por un inocente y doloroso _tienes que ser muy fuerte, ¿eh?_ que Mikasa había resuelto con un _sí, gracias._

Hay un tópico que dice que si una mujer no es guapa es simpática. A Mikasa le gusta la sidra, el frescor en la lengua y el agrio bajando por la garganta. Deberían ampliar las opciones a guapa, simpática o _fuerte_ para que sea más fácil hablar de ella. También dicen que es peor que no hablen de uno a que hablen mal pero francamente, lo peor de todo es tener que escucharlos.

—Ackerman.

—Sargento.

Le hizo sitio en el tronco. Bajo circunstancias normales habría bastado con un asentimiento de la cabeza, pero los besos de pintalabios en la frente por toda la cara y los brazos de espantapájaros colgando inertes a los lados del cuerpo (uno de ellos apretando la pajarita que se había arrancado de cuajo instantes atrás) la persuadieron.

— ¿Y la chaqueta?

—Me la he quitado.

—Ya veo.

—Era rosa.

Mikasa dio dos sorbos cortos e hizo un ademán en su dirección.

Rivaille examinó el cristal con ojo crítico.

— ¿Tiene alcohol?

—No mucho.

—Entonces no.

—Con su cara de asesino reincidente dudo que se nos acerquen los camareros.

—Mejor. Si vuelvo a ver una pajarita a menos de cinco metros volvería a reincidir.

Ninguno sonreía pero los dos querían reírse.

Rivaille parecía un niño enfurruñado al que habían castigado sin jugar al escondite y Mikasa tuvo unas ganas súbitas de hacerle saber que el traje no le quedaba peor que su vestido. Se tragó el impulso con un trago largo de sidra, como el resto de impulsos que se tragaba a diario y que Eren escupía.

Eren se rebelaba porque sí. Porque podía, porque llevaba la reivindicación en la sangre y podía contener lo que fuera menos eso. La sangre del cazador. Llevaba la sangre en el apellido y en cada transformación, antes de convertirse en titán y después de dejar de ser Eren, en ese momento intermedio en el que todo eclosionaba. Menos de un segundo y los sentimientos se desnaturalizaban y daban paso al instinto. A la sangre.

Empezaba a refrescar.

Apoyó la cara en la mano y se rascó la barbilla, descascarillando la máscara de maquillaje que empezaba a granularse. Se ajustó la bufanda y Rivaille omitió la pulla de siempre, disfrutando del silencio imperfecto y salpicado por el tintineo de cubiertos y risas esporádicas al rasgar el papel de regalo.

A lo lejos, Hanji y Petra brindaban con champán y se espolvoreaban la nariz con un pompón, estornudando tres veces en dos segundos.

—Si te preguntan, no me has visto.

— ¿Se va?

Rivaille partió la pajarita a la mitad y se la metió en el bolsillo con languidez.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres lleváis esa mierda en el bolso?

— ¿Pintalabios?

—Los carga el diablo.

— ¿Fueron ellas las que…?

—Defiende mi paradero con tu vida.

Y desapareció detrás del tronco, tan rápido como había aparecido.

— ¿No te aburres aquí sentada?

_Sí, gracias. _

Ojos verde profundo, del color de las aguas a última hora de la tarde, expresión pretendidamente desinteresada y brazos que habían ganado volumen muscular estirándose por encima de la coronilla, la columna vertebral crujiendo bajo una camisa que le sentaba bien, Eren tenía genes agradecidos que le prometían bronceado para todo el año. Guardaba las distancias con ella pero le colgaban los pies de la frontera con el espacio personal. Siempre había sido así.

Hermanos cuando habían goteras en el piso de arriba y les tocaba dormir juntos, madre e hijo cuando Carla Yeager salió un momento a tender la ropa y Mikasa tuvo que custodiar el tarro de galletas y amigos cuando hubo sequía y no se bañaron en cinco días para no tener que hacerlo juntos.

Mikasa nunca había encajado muy bien en ninguna definición cómoda y fija como "hermana" o "familia" o "amiga"; variaba según a él le conviniera y en ese momento lo que veía era una chica vestida de negro y apartada del resto, escondida tras una copa manchada de labios que se habían ido desdibujando sobre el cristal, sobre la cara.

—No conozco a nadie.

Eren la miró como diciendo "conoces a Armin, a Sasha, a Petra, a Hanji y no sé, me conoces a mí" pero entonces se topó con Sasha repitiendo puré de patatas y rodeada de camareros desconsolados, Petra y Hanji cogidas del brazo de Gunter y Erd, respectivamente, convenciendo a una de las amigas de la novia para que bailara con Oruo y el baile nupcial a punto de empezar, y por la asociación que trae el caos de las ideas que se solapan todo eso le recordó al día en que Mikasa dijo que se había quedado sola en el mundo.

Eren la increpó con aprensión.

— ¿Tenemos que bailar?

—No. ¿Quieres?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco—se apresuró a responder, espantado.

Mikasa cruzó y descruzó las piernas para que no se le durmiesen. Escrutó el interior de su copa vacía, teñida de posos dorados en el fondo, y se preguntó dónde estaría Armin.

—Vámonos.

— ¿A dónde?

—Adentro. _Tienes_ que ver una cosa.

Mikasa dejó la copa en el tocón y se llevó las sandalias en la mano. Sin ellas la balanza se descompensaba a favor de Eren y lo hacía parecer más alto. Sortearon parejas de baile, solteras entradas en años, camareros que no daban abasto y amigos del novio pasados de vino y llegaron hasta el portón trasero de la iglesia, entornado y por cuya abertura cabía una persona de constitución delgada.

Junto al arpa había un niño menudo y pelirrojo. Estaba de espaldas a ellos y no podían verle la cara.

Como si los hubiera sentido, como si los hubiera estado esperando, empezó a tocar. Y Mikasa entendió qué era lo que Eren quería que viera.

Dedos como patas de araña corriendo por las cuerdas, arrancando notas y palabras mudas en un idioma milenario que se aprende con los ojos cerrados y el pecho abierto en canal.

—Mira.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza. La cúpula de la iglesia ya no estaba. Los tapices bíblicos habían desaparecido y lo que veían era…

— ¿Crees en la magia?—no sabe si Eren lo ha preguntado en voz alta o si se lo ha imaginado, pero recuerda todas las preguntas que le ha hecho y esta es la primera para la que no tiene una respuesta.

Son ellos.

Las facciones más aniñadas y las voces con el mismo timbre agudo, brazos cruzados con simultaneidad a la altura del pecho y muecas idénticas que se han pegado el uno al otro con los años y que nunca habían reconocido en la cara del otro pero que ahora están ahí, flotando dentro de una superficie temblorosa, una pompa de jabón gigante que se alimenta del arpa y de ellos mismos.

Dicen que si te tropiezas con alguien con tu misma cara no lo reconoces, que las almas gemelas son gemelas pero no simétricas, encajan como piezas de puzle y tienen que tener cavidades que la otra no tiene para poder hacer _clic. _

—_ ¡Mikasa! Qué más te da._

_—Si te la comes ahora luego no tendrás ganas de comer._

—_ ¡Solo es una galleta!_

—_Pues si solo es una galleta no te la comas._

—_Me estás quitando toda la manta._

—_Tápate con la bufanda._

—_Tápate tú._

—_Eso intento._

— _¿Te gusta Armin?_

—_Sí._

_— ¿Te gusta más que yo?_

—_Me gusta diferente._

—_ ¿Cómo de diferente?_

—_Tú eres mi hermano. Es diferente._

—_No soy tu hermano._

—_ ¿Y qué eres?_

—_Tu amigo._

—_Ayer eras mi hermano._

—_Ayer no conocías a Armin._

—_ ¡Niños, a cenar!_

La corriente de aire colándose por las rendijas coincide con el arpa dejando de sonar. Los dos bajan la cabeza para mirar al niño, pero ya no está. La levantan y el techo vuelve a estar quieto, con sus santurrones de mirada perdida, sus halos de luz y sus togas color del vino.

Se miran. No entienden lo que acaba de pasar pero se han quedado atrapados en un escalofrío de conjuro, los pelos como escarpias en los brazos y la sensación de que el otro es un extraño que ayer pelaba mandarinas en el suelo calizo de la cocina y ahora es el mismo pero diferente. El primer impulso de Eren es coger el extremo de la bufanda y echársela por encima como años atrás, pero esta vez no deja que se haga un remolino y le tape media cara, esta vez cuenta hasta tres y la baja él mismo, buscando detrás de la tela a la niña que salvó de un futuro incierto.

Es ella. Es la misma pero diferente. Mikasa parpadea.

Es él. Siempre ha sido él. Eren frunce el ceño, reconociendo los ojos negros y la curvatura de la nariz.

Necesita que se dé cuenta de que está creciendo y cambiando y que deje de pedirle que no lo proteja, porque proteger a Eren es lo único que Mikasa lleva en la sangre como Eren lleva la rebeldía y los lobos lleven la luna, y necesita que entienda que de la misma forma en que el titán devora por instinto, el hombre mata y ella mata por él.

No oyen a Armin descendiendo del campanario por las escaleras de caracol, pero sus palabras los sacan del trance.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Un estruendo proveniente del jardín. Sasha dándose a la fuga con el último piso de la tarta.

* * *

**Nueces**

Se deslizaron como gatos entre los bancos, acariciando la madera oscura con la yema de los dedos y cerrando los ojos, esculpiendo en el recuerdo el aroma de los ropajes antiguos que vestían a los santos de piedra, la majestuosidad de lo viejo, paladeando la fragancia dulzona que manaba de las entrañas del edificio.

Salieron en fila, primero Armin, después Mikasa y por último Eren.

Dos nudos de corbata aflojándose.

Los cascabeles de las sandalias resonando contra el primer escalón, como en aquel cuento que sus padres les contaban de pequeños.

Una princesa, un príncipe, un zapato de cristal.

Otra versión del cuento en la que el toque de queda a media noche quedaba opacado por las sirenas de alarma.

Armin, Mikasa y Eren.

Mikasa, Armin y Eren.

En el pasado Armin y Eren, aquella noche de nieve teñida de rojo Eren y Mikasa, y durante unos minutos Armin y Mikasa, sin Eren.

Pisaron la acera al mismo tiempo.

Y echaron a correr.

* * *

**-PREGUNTA:** La maravillosa **onpuente **me ha soplado que en una encuesta hecha en Japón Jean ha quedado el tercero en la pregunta "¿qué personaje de anime te gusta como novio?" y yo a su vez os lo pregunto a vosotras: ¿qué personaje de Shingeki os gusta de churri? ¿Y de otros animes?

La canción de Jean es _Dancing in the dark_, de Bruce Springsteen, por si a alguien le interesa. La he puesto ya traducida porque hay gente (yo) a la que le da perezón traducir los lyrics que os encasquetamos los autores (yo2).

_Si no dejas un review el niño del arpa vendrá a por ti a medianoche~ (de buen rollo, eso sí)_


	8. Recapitulamos

¿**+3000 views **es una razón estúpida para estar contenta o una razón para estar contenta como una estúpida? IDK pero gracias a todos por los favs, los follows y sobre todo: gracias por vuestras palabras, son el mejor de los regalos. Este capi no es taaan largo, me han dejado nueve pedazo de reviews sin cuenta que respondo al final y por eso parece más de lo que es.

¡A leer!

* * *

**_Marco_****s (flashback)**

**E**n plural, porque hay dos. Uno es el niño bueno con la cara de crema pastelera salpicada de granos de café que después de tres años de guerra fría con Jean en la litera de arriba, todavía cree que puede fingir que duerme y esperar a que se meta en su cama con un rotulador y el noble fin de unirle las pecas a ver qué sale. Hay noches en las que le apetece tenerlo cerca y mueve los ojos tras los párpados, respirando hondo para resultarle convincente. Y hay noches en las que simplemente, Jean huele tanto a hogar que Marco se queda dormido respirándolo.

–Estás enfermo–declara con solemnidad. No está enfadado. Es Jean, no puede enfadarse con él. Le duele la cara de tanto frotarse con la manga y le escuece el amor propio–. Te odio.

Jean cuelga de la litera como un mono, se inventa el verbo _amodiar _y se ríe a ladridos contra la pechera de la camisa a rayas del pijama, palmeando el colchón, con una voz que le cambió la semana pasada, en medio de una exhibición de combate con katanas.

– ¿Cómo iba a saber que saldría un pene? O sea, en cada carrillo. Yo creo que es una señal de los del culto a los muros o algo, qué te juegas a que Sasha te echa las cartas y vuelve a salir un…

–Pásame un espejo–lo interrumpe. Marco sabe lo que va a decir, Jean lo sabe, todos lo saben ¿para qué decirlo?

– ¿Tengo cara de ir por ahí con un espejo?

– ¿Tengo cara de ser un pergamino sobre el que puedas dibujar?

– ¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

–He tenido sinceridad suficiente para el resto del mes, así que no. Gracias.

Marco.

Es un concepto difícil de explicar porque abarca demasiado. Si Jean tuviera que explicarle que el fuego quema y el mar moja a alguien sin terminaciones nerviosas sería más fácil. Marco es oídos para el que necesita que le escuchen y paciencia para el que necesita que lo aguanten, es el reproche antes de hacer una travesura y la mano con la que chocas la tuya y celebras la victoria después, un chico que se adapta a lo que quieres antes de saber lo que quiere él, un niño disfrazado de adolescente desgarbado al que Jean se imagina de mayor y no puede visualizarlo más grande, más adulto, porque Marco siempre será un mocoso con la cara asimétrica, siempre fue, es y será todo lo que Jean no es, educado y justo con todos, un silencio que es indomable para Jean si puede ocuparlo diciendo algo que su interlocutor sospecha pero a lo que nadie le ha puesto voz (y que se volverá pesado y real y sólido como una losa de granito en cuanto él la diga). Marco es esa carita a la que Jean se encontró mientras deshacía las maletas el primer día y esparcía todas sus cosas por el suelo para que nadie que no le cayera bien pudiera poner un pie en SU habitación, el niño que se plantó en el umbral de la puerta con andares de pato y el chubasquero sucio y dijo "¿tienes sitio para uno más?" y se rascó la nuca al ver las botas tiradas en la cama de abajo y a Jean en la otra con un proyectil hecho de calcetines apuntando hacia él y añadió "no importa, buscaré otra habitación." Marco fue la segunda persona después de su madre por la que sintió mareas internas de afecto (y luego ya vino el resto de desgraciados, con Yeager a la cabeza) y la primera persona a la que se presentó como le habían enseñado "soy Jean Kirschtein, ¿cómo te llamas?" con un brazo rígido y el otro asiendo la única maleta que traía arrastrando Marco. "Marco, Marco Bodt. Encantado". "Pasa tío, está libre."

Marco es un hermano para los hijos únicos y un padre para los huérfanos, Marco es todo lo que la gente necesita que sea y en ese momento, Jean necesita el blanco de siempre para la broma de siempre.

Cuando Jean se coló en el despacho de Hanji y volvió con un puñado de marihuana, Marco se escandalizó e intentó quitársela para sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Acabaron liándose su primer canuto.

–En febrero es el cumpleaños de Mikasa.

– ¿Sí?

–Creía que te gustaba.

– ¿Y por eso tengo que saberme su fecha de nacimiento?

– ¿No vas a regalarle nada?

– ¿Mi virginidad cuenta?

–Eres un cerdo.

Fumaban directamente de la mano del otro. La cercanía antinatural era un elemento más de su relación y se les iba la vida así, Marco lo reprendía más que nada porque era lo que había que hacer pero luego se reía con él, se reía de él y viceversa. Jean había aprendido a separar la personalidad de la actitud y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que la gente conocía de Marco era su actitud, lo que Marco quería proyectar de cara a la galería, y no su personalidad. Jean la conocía, conocía sus fobias y sus puntos flacos a la hora de sacarle una sonrisa porque eso era Marco, una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno y un chiste cuando no te lo esperabas, y Jean conocía todo de él menos lo que conocían todos los demás.

–Típico Kirschtein pensando en sexo–iba a ser un golpe bajo, Jean podía apreciar la sonrisita de suficiencia a pesar de que veía borroso–sin haber aprendido a besar bien. Sin haber aprendido a _besar_.

Para una persona que está acostumbrada a la verdad y nada más que la verdad, los rumores no significan nada. Circulan por un carril distinto, no le atañen. Había un rumor que rodeaba a Marco y Jean lo había oído, llevaba dos años oyéndolo y prefería que siguiera siendo un rumor antes que rascar un poco y descubrir que era verdad y enrarecer el ambiente entre ellos.

Marco era su hermano del alma y Jean tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que algo hacía cortocircuito dentro de su cabeza, de que hermanos y besos son igual a incesto aunque no haya sangre de por medio.

–Beso que te cagas–calada larga–. Cobraría por mis besos ¿sabes?–le echa el humo en toda la cara, disfruta de la pantomima–. Pero soy solidario y no quiero arruinar a la población femenina del cuartel. La paga del ejército es una mierda.

–Si cobraras por tus besos el único que se arruinaría serías tú.

–Es la envidia la que habla por ti, Bodt. Asume que llegarás a los veinte gracias al venerable arte de la masturbación.

–Ya he asumido que moriré antes que tú. ¿Tengo que asumir eso también?

Y Jean gruñó "joder Marco no tiene ni puta gracia no digas que te vas a morir antes que yo o sea no digas que te vas morir coño ni se te ocurra" y en medio de tanta frase sin acabar Marco se acercó y le puso una mano detrás del cuello.

Jean se acuerda de que hubo lengua y de que pararon cuando los rescoldos de las cenizas le chamuscaron la rodillera del pantalón de franela. Recuerda que todo encajó de repente y que no fue tan desagradable y que para no pensar en eso le hizo jurar por el espíritu de la patata de Sasha _("por el espíritu de la patata de Sasha, amén")_ que no se moriría sin haberle dado a alguien un beso como dios mandaba.

–Jean–recuerda la mirada turbia y todo lo que Marco siempre quiso decirle y nunca le dijo escondido justo debajo, asomando un poco. Recuerda el _te quiero_ a punto de saltarle a la boca y la sonrisa franca de Marco tragándoselo junto con todo lo demás, como había hecho durante dos años–si no existieras alguien tendría que inventarte.

–Hoy duermes en la cama de arriba.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Me apetece dormir en la de abajo.

– ¿No decías que la de abajo te daba claustrofobia?

–Eso era hace dos años. Pásame una cerilla, que la noche es larga.

En realidad, Marco siempre había querido la de arriba y Jean lo sabía. Desde ese momento Marco se volvió completamente transparente para él y no fue tan terrible. No fue terrible en absoluto y nunca hablaron de ello. Esa noche se hicieron con una pluma y un tintero y escribieron una historia sobre una servilleta, una historia de unos soldados cobardes que huían de la civilización para vivir en una cueva y hablaban el idioma de los titanes y se alimentaban a base de cocoplátanos y jabalocebras y un día se despertaban y los hombres habían vencido. Un día se despertaban con la barba por los tobillos y tatuajes de gena en los hombros y recuperaban sus vidas.

En febrero ocurrió algo más que el cumpleaños de Mikasa.

Ocurrió que atardeció sangrando y se encendió una pira comunitaria en nombre de los soldados caídos. Y, a menos que lo hubiera hecho y no se lo hubiera contado, Marco murió sin besar a nadie más, sin volver a besar a Jean torpe, medio colocado y con un regusto a hierbas aromáticas y pasta de dientes, sobre el edredón con más pelotillas de todo el cuartel.

Marco era el mejor y Jean lo quería tanto que cuando besó a Armin en el comedor tuvo miedo, porque la última vez que había besado a alguien se había muerto, porque a esas dos chicas no había vuelto a verlas y quizá estuvieran muertas también, porque Armin le recordaba a Marco en algunas cosas y tenía otras que Marco no tenía y que a Jean le gustaban, cosas que volvían loco al perro y lo hacían dar vueltas persiguiéndose la cola, cosas de las que Jean había intentado despedirse antes de tenerlas para que no le matara por dentro cuando se las quitaran, porque las cosas buenas no solían durarle mucho.

* * *

**Metamorfosis**

**_E_**_s soportable._

Annie lo vio tras las gafas de montura cuadrada. Cuando Eren le puso el candado a esa cuestión sonó a la defensiva y le dijo a Hanji todo lo que quería saber. Lo vio la mañana en la que Christa musitó que nadie debería tener que pasar por eso e Ymir le revolvió el pelo, le dijo que _habrá cosas peores_ y le metió prisa para que se terminase las tostadas. Lo veía en Reiner y lo veía en Bertholdt cuando le levantaban la barbilla (cuando se dejaba) o la cogían por la cintura (cuando se dejaba) y miraba dentro de sus ojos, donde no veía casi nadie.

Diferentes puntos de vista, diferentes ideales y diferentes objetivos. Son distintos por dentro y por fuera pero hay algo que prevalece sobre lo anterior y descompensa la balanza hacia el lado de las similitudes cada vez que se muerden la mano.

Quemarse un brazo con aceite hirviendo, las fauces de un titán cerrándose en torno a tu pierna, los pulmones encogiéndose justo antes de abrir la boca y respirar agua a bocanadas, eso duele. Si alguien nos preguntara cuál duele más tendríamos que meditarlo un poco. Annie no. Annie te diría "lo que más duele es transformarse" sin pestañear. Las manos de su padre asfixiando a la Annie humana porque ha vuelto a errar la puntería, duele. Mil arpones clavándose en la Annie titán, duele. Pero transformarse es una escala diferente de dolor. Dejas de ser tú mismo durante unos segundos, literal y metafóricamente. La piel se derrite sobre las articulaciones y gotea ácido sobre los huesos, que estallan en un trillón de agujas de cristal. El músculo se desgarra y se te rompe el cuerpo, te desdoblas y te partes a la mitad y hay que vivirlo para saber lo que se siente, vivirlo y acordarse de seguir viviendo para poder contarlo, hay una fuerza gigantesca enrollada como una cuerda, encerrada dentro que es como esos sacos de dormir que no caben en su funda. La garganta se inflama y te quedas ciego, de repente todo lo que conoces ha dejado de existir y no sabes dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo. La dimensión es nueva y no hueles ni oyes ni saboreas ni ves. Nada.

Sientes. Y lo único que puedes sentir es dolor.

Annie trepa por los árboles, cae en picado desde los montículos de tierra, aplasta hormigas y la savia espesa y ambarina le pega los dedos. _Crack. _Cercena las ramas más gruesas con la cuchilla. _Crack. _Corta árboles centenarios por la base con la espada. _Crack. _Arranca los tocones de cuajo, con las manos. Se le han pelado todos los dedos y las uñas se han vuelto un amasijo sanguinolento en los extremos, pero no duele. No todavía.

_Catacrack._

Annie deja de ser Annie. La ropa se hace jirones, los sentidos se agudizan y en toda su gloria, en todos sus catorce metros de altura Annie se siente invencible y mientras corre fuera de las murallas, nada puede hacerle daño. Ni su padre, ni Reiner besándola en los pasillos menos transitados, en los almacenes más oscuros, ni Bertholdt abrazándola con cuidado y arrancándole uno o dos pelos al deshacer el moño con sus manos del tamaño de sartenes _("me ha costado hacérmelo", "ah, lo siento, te lo vuelvo a…" "no importa"), _nada ni nadie puede abrazarla mientras aúlla a la luna y un titán de brazos largos y cabeza pequeña la mira con interés desde una cueva en la base de la montaña. Está en su elemento y cada nódulo late con energías renovadas, cada tendón y cada ligamento son de acero y Annie querría quedarse así para siempre, ser de acero de la cabeza a los pies y que el frío cielo fuera solo un trozo de su piel.

En su forma humana es imperfecta y comete fallos, con doce metros y medio menos Annie es solo una chica con una misión, una chica que ha visto a Bertholdt y a Reiner _comiéndose_ sobre el escritorio cuando ha entrado sin llamar a la habitación de Reiner porque la de Bertholdt estaba vacía y los buscaba para darles un ultimátum, Annie es solo una chica antipática y poca cosa, que no entiende nada de nada y que no quiere saber nada de chicos pero en su forma de titán, Annie no tiene género ni nada que ponga de manifiesto que ha fallado como mujer, que hay algo de lo que no puede deshacerse y que la hará fallar siempre, nada que la haga sentirse insignificante ni la haga cuestionarse si lo que hacen Reiner y Bertholdt no es lo mismo que hacen con ella, nada que la haga pensar en _por qué me hacéis esto, maldita sea_ y en que no tiene por qué aguantarlos ni por qué sentirse culpable si ellos estaban juntos en _eso_ desde el principio, probablemente poniéndose de acuerdo o echándolo a suertes para ver quién sería el primero en mover ficha y sin hacerse la mitad de preguntas que se hace Annie cuando está con ellos, cuando está con Bertholdt, cuando está con Reiner. Cuando están los tres sin hacer nada, estando.

En su forma de titán, Annie no tiene talón de Aquiles ni hombres que la atormenten.

Y si los hay, solo tiene que taparse la nuca con la mano y correr más rápido.

* * *

**Tan bonita y tan vacía**

**E**scalaron la última pared escarpada y Eren titubeó un poco por la hora y la estación pero finalmente se sacó la camisa excesivamente almidonada y absurdamente incompatible con él, como Ymir y Heterosexualidad o Sasha y Ponerse A Dieta.

Atravesó la superficie de la laguna en un arco perfecto, con los brazos por delante de la cabeza y los pies juntos, y cuando emergió braceó un poco hasta llegar a una orilla con la pendiente suave, donde hacía pie.

– ¿Está fría?–Armin arrodillado en un saliente de roca, siguiendo con la mirada las carpas naranjas y doradas nadando por el fondo, entre las algas–, ¿Eren?

Mikasa gimió aliviada al meter los pies en el agua. Había perdido las sandalias patinando por el musgo de la colina. Escurrió un alga esponjosa que flotaba cerca de sus piernas y se quitó tres cuartas partes del maquillaje con ella, echando a perder la falda. Un gritito, un chapoteo y Armin saliendo disparado entre burbujitas, tirándole algas a Eren y maldiciéndolo en cinco lenguas distintas.

– ¡Está helada!

–Creo que es tu mejor análisis desde "Eren en su forma de titán tiene más abdominales"–hace el Cristo en el centro de la laguna, parodia el tono de perplejidad de Armin cuando lo dijo y es doblemente horrible porque su interpretación es bastante fiel a la realidad–, ahora estamos en paz.

Eren es así, tiene una venganza pendiente con media humanidad y si los titanes fueran loros sabrían decir "me las pagarás" de tanto oírselo decir.

–Estábamos en paz cuando cambiaste mi ropa interior por la de Mikasa.

–Te juro que pensaba que era la tuya.

Mikasa disfruta del espectáculo, valora las amenazas de uno y otro del uno al diez y por primera vez en lo que lleva de día siente que está donde tiene que estar, con quienes tiene que estar. Tucanes que migran con los vientos del sur y berrean en las copas de los árboles, el reflejo de los últimos rayos de sol desapareciendo bajo las piedras más grandes y la corona de margaritas tejiéndose sola entre sus manos. Todo está bien y ya no tiene que fingir que es delicada y fácil de romper.

Es Mikasa Ackerman, uno de ellos, fuerte e inconmovible y con margaritas en el pelo. Eren aparece de la nada, gotitas en las pestañas largas y espesas y el hueco de las clavículas haciéndose más hondo al apoyar las manos en sus rodillas. El gancho en el ombligo y el hormigueo entre las piernas es incontrolable y ascendente.

– ¿Quieres una?–pregunta con voz trémula–. Mi madre me enseñó a hacerlas.

–Y otra para Armin–y antes de tirarse en plancha hacia atrás y empaparla de la cabeza a los pies agrega–. Deberías haber ido así a la boda. Te queda mejor que el maquillaje.

La ola le pega la falda a los muslos y le hace el pelo para atrás. Eren es así, se dice. Impulsivo, pletórico de ideales infantiles y con un objetivo en la vida que ejemplificaría a la mitad de los adultos y haría replantearse el suicidio a la otra mitad. Eren es así, habla y habla y habla e ignora e ignora e ignora los muros que levanta y los que refuerza y los que derriba solo con hablar. Su filosofía es esa, o tira los muros abajo o se mata contra ellos pero nunca, nunca pasa por encima o toca la puerta para que le abran desde el otro lado. Eren es así, piensa abriéndose el corsé, Eren dice "si nadie lo ha logrado yo voy a ser el primero", confía en sí mismo por encima de sus posibilidades. Armin dice "si nadie lo ha logrado yo no voy a ser el que lo logre", confía en sí mismo por debajo de sus posibilidades.

Mikasa no dice nada, lo intenta con el pecho abierto en canal, usa todas las armas disponibles y cuando se queda sin cuchillos y sin gas piensa en Eren y le declara la guerra a lo que se le ponga por delante, humano o titán o ambas.

Le sonríe bajo el agua y aunque Eren no la entiende, aunque sea solo una chorrera de burbujas plateadas Mikasa lo dice de todas formas porque es lo único que lleva todo el día queriendo decir.

_Gracias._

A la corona de flores se le cae un racimo de pétalos. Armin sigue su trayecto con los ojos y piensa en los primeros barcos que surcaron el mar a la deriva, con sus banderas negras y sus anagramas misteriosos y sus mascarones empotrados de sirenas. Se deja caer sobre la arena húmeda y, con la tarde cayendo a plomo derretido y las caracolas tintineando en el bolsillo se promete que algún día le enseñará todo eso a Jean.

* * *

**Cuestión de tiempo**

**R**ivaille los interceptó nada más traspasar la verja. Volvía a llevar su capa verde y su uniforme reglamentario, el cielo se había estriado hacía mucho y las luciérnagas habían salido de los sitios donde se esconden las luciérnagas cuando no es de noche, pero Mikasa tenía la impresión de que hasta que Rivaille no viese el traje de la boda arder en la chimenea no volvería a cambiarse de ropa.

Les echó un sermón de antología por llegar a las tantas y no dejó a Eren ducharse porque _has perdido un día entero haciendo el gilipollas por ahí, no consentiré que pierdas la noche también _y Armin se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la mano y un _os veo mañana_. Había dejado una toalla y una muda limpia en las taquillas del baño, que a esas horas estaría vacío.

Estornudó y levantó la tapa del reloj de faltriquera que le había comprado a un vendedor raquítico con tres dientes de oro y la cara interior de la túnica repleta de relojes (Eren había alabado su fortaleza mental porque debajo no llevaba nada más). _Balancéalo en los ojos de alguien y pídele lo que quieras, pregúntale algo que no te respondería en condiciones normales. _Armin siempre había querido un reloj así, con su cadena para colgárselo al cuello y sus números romanos. Había leído en _Historia de Francia y grandes inventos, Edición Revisada _que se habían inventado a mediados del siglo quince, poco después de aplicarse a la relojería el muelle espiral, y que estaban considerados un símbolo de riquezas, pero no era por eso por lo que le interesaba tanto tener uno. Ni por la hipnosis, Armin predicaba con el ateísmo científico de Marx y lo único que quería era un reloj que no fuera de pulsera, uno que pudiera llevar por dentro de la camisa, a salvo de urracas y reclutas (principalmente reclutas) que no le creerían si les decía que no era oro de verdad. Un reloj para controlar el tiempo que pasaba estudiando y no despertarse con los primeros rayos de sol en la cara y los músculos del cuello entumecidos, sobre la mesa del cobertizo.

El modelo que había escogido era de los más antiguos, pequeño y dorado, con la luna en sus diferentes fases en cada cuarto. Y después de regatear durante quince minutos, barato. La manecilla más larga estaba casi sobre la luna llena, que representaba la medianoche y a medida que se acercaba al baño, una figura desplomada en uno de los bancos que flanqueaban la puerta se hacía más nítida.

A Armin no le dio un vuelco el corazón; se le soltó en paracaídas y empezó a hacer piruetas hasta llegar al suelo.

Ahí estaba Jean Kirschtein, el lobo saliendo del bosque para mirar cara a cara a la luna con los ojos velados, el cuello de la camisa arrugado y sus botazas negras de maleante con clase. Le faltaba el bozal y el collar de perro.

– ¿Qué hace falta para esconderse de ti, Arlert?

– ¿No sentarte en la puerta del único baño para chicos del cuartel?

_No depende de ti, Jean. Precisamente lo único que hace falta para esconderse de mí_ es_ no ser tú._

* * *

Muahahahah ¿habéis visto cómo os la he liado en un momen? Aclaro que no sé cuándo cumple Mikasa y que la frase del acero y el cielo está sacada descaradamente de _Acero, _de Extremoduro.

_**El dato:**_ hoy he abierto Google y he visto un péndulo balanceándose en la imagen esa que aparece en la página de inicio y he pensado en un reloj de bolsillo y THAT, agradecimiento especial a Google por encaminar este fic (?)

_Con cada review un reloj de bolsillo, y si lo dejas antes de 48 horas te enviamos el collar de perro de Jean~_


	9. Medida, contramedida

Es posible (que no seguro) que **la semana que viene actualice el fin de semana** en lugar del martes/miércoles/jueves porque entre otras cosas me voy unos días con mi padre y no tengo ordenador -estáis pensando en una cueva, lo sé-. Tengo varias metas y una de ellas es llegar a los** 102** **reviews**, y hacerlo en 10 capítulos es mucho, lo sé, así que la meta se queda en 102 reviews a secas. Es la cantidad total que suman mis otros doce fics así que um, meta como todas, para probar que se puede hacer :) ¡Un beso y hasta el final del capi!

GRACIAS por los favs, los follows y los reviews, la magia está en el aire cada vez que me llega uno nun

* * *

**Hacerse fuerte ante el débil**

**L**a fortaleza y la debilidad son circunstanciales, platillos de una balanza averiada, tornas que se invierten.

Los cambios de humor en Jean no son seísmos minúsculos que el sismógrafo registra pero que no llegan a la categoría de terremotos pequeños, no señor. Jean pasando de tenerlo todo bajo control a vomitar hasta el alma por el retrete es un maldito veinticinco en la escala de Richter, un desastre sin precedentes, el Titanic yéndose a pique mientras los botes se alejan a todo remo de él y lanzan bengalas de auxilio a diestro y siniestro, Armin metiéndose bajo su axila y trastabillando con él hasta el cubículo más cercano.

El estómago está casi vacío y duele al contraerse de nuevo. Con esta ya son cuatro veces.

–Agua–la boca se le ha vuelto de cartón y es lógico que pida agua porque lleva sin probar bocado desde el almuerzo y agua es básicamente lo único que vomita. Armin le aparta el pelo húmedo de la frente y le mete los mechones más largos tras las orejas con los dedos temblando. No se ha duchado todavía y no tiene pensado hacerlo en un futuro próximo. No con Jean así, con sangre en el alcohol–. Armin. Agua.

Es duro. Es duro ver a Jean, al que todos siguen cuando las cosas se ponen feas, Jean luchando contra sí mismo y sacándolos a todos adelante, con su espíritu invencible y su juego rápido de muñeca y sus alaridos despertándolos del trance con brusquedad, ver a Jean arrodillado en el suelo sucio del baño, sudando a chorros y pidiendo agua con la voz de lija. Es duro tener que hacer acopio de firmeza y volver a decirle

–Todavía no.

–Por favor.

_No hagas eso._

Armin está seguro de que Jean sabe lo que provoca pidiendo las cosas por favor. Resistirse es fácil en la misma medida que dejar a un cachorro durmiendo a la intemperie toda la noche. Hace mucho que no lo tiene tan cerca, salvándolo del resfriado y apretándole el hombro con la mano, y se pregunta qué será de él cuando se separen y vuelvan a pasar semanas sin hablar.

–No puedes beber agua, Jean–lo musita, pero resuena como un cañonazo dentro de la campana de la iglesia–. Lo que entre por tu boca ahora mismo saldrá con la misma.

–Ya estoy bien, te lo juro–Armin flaquea un momento pero no se deja convencer. Le pone la mano en la frente para comprobar que la temperatura no ha seguido subiendo–. Ya está todo fuera, de verdad.

– ¿Sabes lo que te vendría bien?–y ese no es su estilo, lo que va a proponer es más Jean que otra cosa y va a surtir efecto–. El hígado encebollado que sobró a mediodía–mide sus palabras, vigila sus reacciones–. Poco hecho–aclara–, casi crudo.

Jean arquea la espalda y la flema ácida le deja la garganta en carne viva. Armin tira del rollo de papel ecológico junto a la cisterna y se envuelve el puño en varias capas. Le limpia la cara con cuidado, como se hace con las esculturas de museo, y se levanta para ir a buscar una cantimplora a su taquilla. Camina de espaldas para no perderlo de vista.

A diario, los humanos solo usamos el diez por ciento de nuestra capacidad cerebral. Si entrenásemos la mente podríamos mover objetos solo con mirarlos, prender fuego a la tela y curar enfermedades que contraemos solo porque les tenemos miedo. Hay ocasiones en las que el peligro es tanto que nuestra fuerza se multiplica, levantamos objetos muy pesados y logramos lo imposible. Cuando Jean está de por medio debe suceder algo parecido, y ayudarlo a conservar su dignidad mientras se le cae a pedazos todo lo demás es como Eren al principio, un impulso incontrolable.

Jean es idiota. Armin siempre lo ha sabido, que Jean es un temerario al que se le funde la caja de fusibles de tanto en cuanto y el apagón es inminente. Tan pronto se queda congelado encima de un tejado como se pone a la cabeza y los capitanea a todos a través de los titanes, y es mentira eso de que cuando quieres a alguien quieres a sus fallos también, es matizable. Armin puede perdonarle a Jean todos los suyos menos los evitables, los que comete porque quiere. Sabe que Jean ha absorbido como una esponja todas las charlas que han impartido en la base y que conoce de primera mano el desgaste de según qué toxinas en el organismo, los órganos que colapsa y los que atrofia, y que si aun así no es capaz de dejarlo nadie debería persuadirlo para que lo intente. Es Jean, después de todo. Si quisiera dejarlo no lo intentaría, lo haría. A Armin no le parece mal que Jean fume. Que beba. Lo que le parece extraordinariamente estúpido es que no haya comido nada desde hace horas.

Cuando vuelve Jean está sentado sobre la tapa del váter, con la mejilla pegada a una baldosa y la respiración en proceso de regularizarse. Lleva puesta una expresión insondable pero parece que se encuentra mejor. Tarda un poco en percatarse de Armin agitando la cantimplora frente a su cara.

– ¿Mejor?–ya, bueno, y qué le va a decir. ¿Jean admitiendo que está peor que antes? Hacen falta muchas botellas de ron para eso.

Jean hace gárgaras y escupe los dos primeros buches antes de beber de verdad.

–Hacía años que no vomitaba–trago–, es una mierda–dos tragos–, pero en todo caso, mejor dentro que fuera–tres tragos. Le rehúye la mirada. Quiere posponer el momento–. No tenías por qué…

Armin lo interrumpe. Por todo. Porque no es eso lo que quiere oír. Porque la voz de Jean es demasiado áspera y si la escucha durante un segundo más se va a volver loco. Por todo y por nada, en realidad.

–No. _Tú_ no tenías _por_ _qué. _

_Y menos con Dan, Jean. Y menos con Dan._

–Tienes razón–no puede evitar decirlo–. Siento haberte estropeado la noche–no puede mirarlo. No lleva bien eso de las disculpas y le debe tantas a Armin que espera que acepte cheques–. Lo siento de verdad.

Armin quiere decirle que sentirlo no es suficiente, pero no le sale. Es Jean con la cola entre las patas y cara de chucho abandonado. Probablemente sea el único tío en el mundo que está guapo así, amarillo y hecho polvo. Armin lo ha perdonado antes de enfadarse con él y prefiere no decir nada más, porque si abre la boca Jean sabrá que no hay nada que perdonar, y Armin quiere oírlo. Lleva semanas oyéndolo, pero ahora quiere escucharlo fuera de su cabeza.

Quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir y luego hacer como que se lo piensa y soltarlo, que sentirlo no es suficiente.

–Está bien, Jean. Te perdono.

_Sentirlo a veces puede conmigo, Jean._

* * *

**Detective Yeager (flashback)**

**L**a primavera la sangre altera. Sobre todo cuando eres Eren Yeager y te dan un motivo para estar alterado. Sobre todo cuando vas camino de cumplir los dieciséis y todavía no te has habituado a los quince. Ahí ya no se altera solo la sangre, se altera cada hormona y cada víscera y se forma un cataclismo peligroso.

Hay días en los que Armin se alegra de que Jean y él sean más compañeros que amigos, porque hay otra persona además de él que no sabe Lo Suyo, con la mala suerte de que esa otra persona se ha regalado el derecho a meterse en su vida y Jean no. Jean se ha metido él solito, de cabeza e incurriendo a lo bestia en allanamiento de morada, pero eso es otra historia.

Eren es, por decirlo suavemente, persistente. ¿Eren Yeager quiere sonsacarte algo? Cuelga el cartel de cerrado por vacaciones o cuélale una esquela al periódico local pidiendo a tus amistades piadosas que asistan a tu funeral o _díselo_. Pero no metas la nariz en el libro mientras Connie le cambia la cadena a ese monociclo antiquísimo que encontraron Bertholdt y Reiner entre los escombros de la incursión en un pequeño distrito al este que fue pionero en la fabricación y restauración de juguetes clásicos, y que todos se pelean por estrenar. También se pelean por un vaso más de limonada con canela y azúcar de caña, pero de eso hay para todos (cuando quede menos de media jarra la trifulca adquirirá proporciones épicas).

Vuelve a releer la misma línea del ensayo sobre libertad religiosa por quinta vez. _"Los hombres son impulsados por su propia naturaleza a buscar la verdad, y además tienen la obligación moral de buscarla, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a la religión". _Armin discrepa. Los creyentes _creen, _y creer no es saber_. _Los titanes existen y Hanji busca la verdad sobre ellos. El Pastor Nick reza todos los días frente a una cruz, pero no busca a su dios porque un dios es eso, algo a lo que aferrarte cuando te falla todo, unos pies descalzos y un rostro afable en el que es fácil depositar tus esperanzas, como se hace con todo lo que no podemos tocar con la punta de los dedos. Amar lo que desconocemos es fácil, y con dios es lo mismo. Cada uno tiene su manera de afrontar la situación; unos se juegan el tipo fuera de las murallas y otros se quedan dentro dando misa.

La brisa que entra por la ventana le trae las voces de sus compañeros. El verano está despuntando en las corolas de las flores y en los días que anochecen más tarde, y el barullo exterior es agradable, hasta que Eren se cansa de esperar (es un concepto tan doloroso que si tuviera que practicarlo se moriría) y vuelve a la carga con lo que, diga lo que diga y se ponga como se ponga, lleva meses quitándole el sueño. Solo Eren podría haberse mantenido en equilibrio sobre un equipo de maniobras oxidado y eso tiene mérito para rato. Es persistente y Armin siempre lo ha llevado bastante bien, salvo cuando es a él a quien le insiste.

Sobre lo mismo.

Una y otra vez.

–Te juro que no va a pasar nada porque te guste–hace aspavientos con las manos, impaciente, no sabe cómo hacerse entender–. Le gusta a todo el mundo, y si alguien tiene que quedársela prefiero que seas tú, que eres de confianza.

Armin pone un marcador en el libro (que ya lleva a la mitad) y lo cierra.

– ¿Si de entrada te dijera que Mikasa no me gusta podríamos ahorrarnos esta conversación?

Armin no sabe ni para qué lo pregunta.

Eren tampoco.

–Últimamente pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo.

–Y eso te molesta.

– ¡Me molesta que no admitas que te gusta!

Armin decide intentarlo de otra forma.

– ¿Lo ha admitido ella?

–No–Eren se cruza de brazos y da vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Es un animal enjaulado y Armin no para de tirarle picones por entre los barrotes–, pero no sé, se supone que el chico siempre tiene que dar el primer paso. Si me dijeras…

– ¿Te has parado a pensar en por qué pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo?

Eren se ha parado a pensarlo. Ha hecho poco más que pensarlo, para ser honestos. Ha pensado que pasan más tiempo juntos divirtiéndose sin él, hablando de cosas interesantes y _haciendo_ _cosas _igual de interesantes con las que no tiene nada que ver pero siente que tiene algo que ver, porque esos dos son como sus hermanos y a Carla Yeager no le gustaría ver a su hija adoptiva escondiéndose de él para ser feliz. Si Armin y Mikasa empezaran a salir y cortaran él estaría en medio. Está acostumbrado a discutir con Mikasa y a que Armin lime las asperezas entre ellos o en su defecto, se ponga de parte de uno de los dos hasta que el otro (normalmente él) vuelva al nido cabizbajo, y si Eren fuera el que tuviera que desempeñar ese papel probablemente no volverían a dirigirse la palabra durante el resto de sus vidas.

Y si Armin y Mikasa empezaran a salir y NO cortaran Eren no estaría en medio. Estaría fuera, directamente.

Se traga el orgullo con dificultad. Ahora que ha llegado hasta ahí tiene que seguir adelante con el plan.

–Oye, solo quiero ayudaros, pero no puedo hacerlo si cada vez que lo intento os ponéis…

–No me gustan las chicas, Eren.

Eren se detiene en seco, frente a la estantería.

Que no le gustan las chicas.

_¡Abortar misión, abortar misión!_

– ¿No te gustan las…?–capta el significado implícito–. Ah, vale–lo medita–, vale, vale–digiere la idea, la acepta–, genial–Mikasa pasa más tiempo con Armin que con él porque lo entiende, porque les gustan las mismas cosas y se sienten cómodos hablando de ellas. No se gustan. No hay nada. Nunca lo ha habido–. Mikasa es una chica y no te gustan las chicas. Así que no te gusta ella.

–Así es.

Podría traerle un vaso con limonada a Armin. Se lo merece. ¿Habrá algún sitio lo bastante frío dentro del distrito como para fabricar hielo? Podría intentarse. No sabe por qué tan de repente, pero el arrebato de cariño hacia él es abrasador. A Armin no le gusta Mikasa, que hoy se ha quedado dentro porque hace demasiado calor y dentro de sus opciones no entra quitarse la bufanda. Debería tejerle otra. Es decir, debería aprender a tejer. El verde le sentaría bien, y podría combinarlo con la falda que se compró la semana pasada y que siempre creerá que ha pasado inadvertida para Eren.

Podría hacer muchas cosas por ellos.

Pero lo primero es lo primero.

– ¿Y quién te gusta?–toma asiento junto a él. El interrogatorio va a dar comienzo–. ¿Porque te gusta alguien ¿no?

Armin pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a abrir el libro, como diciendo _a mí que me registren_.

–Demasiadas revelaciones para un lunes. Vuelva la semana que viene.

– ¿Está en nuestra tropa de reclutas?

– ¿No es ese Connie diciendo que el monociclo está listo?

– ¿Por qué letra empieza?

– ¡Eren!

Tras la puerta, Jean lo ha escuchado todo. No era su intención, comparte con Eren la fobia por las esperas interminables, las de más de dos minutos, y lo estaba buscando para desquitarse con él. Ahora lo sabe. Ahora entiende los chistes de fusiles y odia a Dan Johnson por ser tan cabrón. Armin es un buen tío. No se ha metido con nadie. Lo agreden verbal y físicamente y él se defiende hablándote bien, poniéndote en tu sitio con una bofetada sin manos. Es un buen tío, joder. Jean acaba de descubrir que es rencoroso y que la venganza está totalmente justificada. Es la guerra y si Jean fuera Dan construiría un fuerte con todos los muebles y no saldría ni para mear.

Un par de metros a su espalda, Marco lo mira de soslayo con un vaso de limonada en cada mano, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Jean si supiera quién le gusta a él.

* * *

**Un "buenas noches" no habría estado mal**

**H**ay situaciones a las que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no se siente capaz de enfrentarse cuando pasan de las doce de la noche de un día que no debería haber amanecido. Situaciones como Hanji Zoe denunciando el septuagésimo robo que ha sufrido en lo que va de año.

– ¿Si no has sido tú, quién ha sido?

Vale. El abanico de posibilidades es reducido. Doscientos reclutas para elegir y combinar entre sí y siete líderes de escuadrón y cada vez que desaparece algo en la base, Hanji tiene los santos cojones de venir a pedirle explicaciones a él. ¿Que lo pilló revolviendo su escritorio en marzo? Sí, todos de acuerdo. Una vez. Guerra de comida durante la cena, la fuente de puré de guisantes derramándose por encima de él y un silencio sepulcral. Estaba nervioso y cansado y nervioso y le daba pereza matar a Springer. Estaba nervioso. Necesitaba relajarse, distenderse un poco, respirar humo con las botas cruzadas encima de la mesa. Un momento de intimidad. Una puta vez y setenta puñados de marihuana menos después ahí la tiene, a ella y a su ridículo camisón con ribetes añiles y a su estúpida infusión de anís combatiendo la resaca antes de que se materialice.

–Hanji–Rivaille se arma de paciencia antes de continuar. Porque como se arme de fuerza la degüella ahí mismo–. ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto _otra vez_?

–Eso me gustaría saber. ¿No te tengo dicho que si quieres fumar solo tienes que dejar una nota avisando de que has sido tú y de la cantidad que has cogido?

Una nota. Ajá.

Que le escriba una nota. Eso le ha parecido oír.

Rivaille arquea una ceja.

Solo una.

–En primer lugar: soy el sargento, no el cartero. En segundo lugar, he dicho que no he sido yo y lo mantengo. Gracias por el voto de confianza. En tercer lugar, cambia la marihuana de sitio, todos saben que la escondes en el primer cajón del escritorio. Todos, Hanji. Hasta tus putos titanes retrasados lo saben. Espero que eso te ilustre un poco la próxima vez que te preguntes quién puede haber sido, además de mí. Cuarto, fuera de mi habitación.

– ¿Sigues enfadado por lo del traje?

–Quinto, cierra la puerta al salir.

Hanji le da las buenas noches como si no acabara de echarla a la patada, con animosidad, y le dice que no se acueste muy tarde, lo que indica que mañana le toca a ella despertar al cuartel y que lo hará como dios manda, con una cacerola y un cucharón de acero inoxidable. Levi saca los pies de la cama. Tendrá que poner dos o tres cepos para cazar osos antes de acostarse.

Tocan en la puerta y Rivaille duda entre hacerse el dormido o pasar directamente a las amenazas de muerte.

–Hanji, si eres tú te aconsejo que no entres sin la katana. Estás como una puta cabra y todo eso, pero te mereces una muerte digna.

–Soy yo. ¿Puedo ahorrarme la katana o prefieres que vaya a buscarla?

Irvin, cómo no. Puede ser el comandante y todo lo que quiera, Rivaille no tiene tiempo para su paternalismo y su complexión de roble de dos metros y su escarcha en los ojos. Lo que tiene es la silla cogida por el respaldo para colocarla bajo el pomo.

Se le ha subido el cargo a la cabeza. Antes, aunque fuera por meras formalidades, esperaba a que Rivaille le contestara con indiferencia deliberada y un poco de fastidio. Ahora abre la puerta, la cierra con cuidado y se sienta en su cama ajustándose las gafas de cerca, sacando de un sobre grande y manoseado un plano y un impreso azul y aplanándolos sobre el colchón. Lo mira con curiosidad adulta, a él y a la silla, no le interesa mucho la respuesta pero pregunta de todas maneras.

– ¿No llegas al estante más alto?–pregunta sin malicia, cabeceando hacia el armario empotrado.

Levi lo mira con cara de circunstancias, como sopesando si lo dice en serio. Finalmente deja la silla en el suelo y se sienta al revés, apoyando la barbilla en el respaldo.

–Hagamos como que no lo has dicho. Y como que es de día. Y como que has venido aquí por algo. ¿Te parece?

Irvin asiente y deja las gafas sobre la mesilla. Le quedan unos surcos violáceos a los lados de la nariz, un indicio de que lleva horas sin salir del despacho.

–Los arqueólogos han encontrado algo–explica–en el Flava Serpento.

Rivaille se permite una mirada de interés. El Flava Serpento es un desierto al sur de las murallas, inhóspito y discordante con el resto de la vegetación. Hubo una colonia de titanes viviendo cerca de las pirámides hace más de cincuenta años, pero acabaron migrando a consecuencia del aumento de remolinos de arena que se los tragaban de dos en dos.

–Deduzco que si han vuelto para contártelo no son titanes lo que se han encontrado–conjetura. Irvin asiente con gravedad.

–Jeroglíficos–dice.

–Jeroglíficos–repite Rivaille–. Qué raro. Jeroglíficos en el desierto. No los habrán encontrado dentro de una pirámide, ¿no?–ironiza–. Qué ganas tengo de que Arlert llegue a la mayoría de edad. Lo necesitamos en el departamento de inteligencia.

–De él venía a hablarte–extrae un fajo de fotografías del sobre y selecciona dos, que superpone bajo la lámpara de aceite–. Esta es de cuando empezaron a construirse las primeras pirámides monumentales, pero esta otra–la señala con el dedo–es mucho más reciente.

– ¿De cuántos miles de años estamos hablando?

–Unos cinco, puede que un poco más. Y fíjate en esto–desenrolla una lista que, a juzgar por el brillo azul de las últimas palabras, ha sido confeccionada esa misma tarde–: extractos del idioma de los titanes hallados en las últimas expediciones.

Rivaille acerca la cara. Parpadea una, dos veces. Lo ve.

Lo entiende.

–Hay patrones que coinciden.

–Exacto–Irvin apoya las manos en las rodillas–. Tenemos archivos perfectamente conservados que datan sobre la época. Documentos, runas, traducciones. Si pudiéramos entrar a dos de las pirámides y establecer una comparativa entre ambas estaríamos más cerca que nunca de entender a los titanes.

–No entiendo ese afán vuestro por _entenderlo_ todo. Nos comen vivos sin razón aparente y nosotros nos los cargamos antes de que abran las fauces. ¿Para qué quieres _entender_ algo que te quiere matar?

–La misión no durará más de tres días y dos noches–sigue Irvin, y Rivaille entiende que no es el único que ha tenido un día difícil. Pero entender a los titanes le sigue pareciendo poco práctico–. Dedicaréis un día a investigar esta pirámide, la _Ared_, y otro a la _Sema_´–indica tendiéndole dos fotos más, con sus respectivos planos interiores.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Arlert en todo esto?–recuerda Rivaille.

–Necesitamos gente ni muy alta ni muy corpulenta, no necesariamente fuerte, resistente a los cambios de tiempo, que gaste poca energía y pocos suministros.

–Eso no encaja muy bien en la definición que tengo de Arlert.

–Es mejor en logística que muchos de nuestros expertos, y no es muy alto.

–Cuando dices gente ni muy alta ni muy corpulenta supongo que lo que quieres decir es "retacos como tú, Levi"–lo imita usando su voz más pomposa. Irvin menea la cabeza y sonríe.

–Supones bien–concede–. Me estás perdiendo el respeto por momentos.

–Es la crisis de los quince–Irvin se pregunta si será capaz de ponerse sarcástico a esas horas–. Se alarga hasta los veinte, se agrava a los veinticinco, se hace insostenible a los treinta y a los treinta y cinco entra en fase terminal. Te avisaré con tiempo cuando me acerque a los cuarenta.

–Como iba diciendo–reprime la carcajada. Hay personas que son graciosas cuando se enfadan y luego está Levi, tan diminuto y tan letal y hecho de contrastes que es gracioso siempre porque _siempre_ está de malas pulgas–, llévate a Armin y a dos personas más, que midan menos de metro sesenta y cinco y tengan un margen amplio de tolerancia a la adversidad del clima. Saldréis pasado mañana al amanecer, tu escuadrón os acompañará hasta la frontera. Tenéis permiso para no asistir a la clase de astronomía de mañana–añade.

Rivaille entorna la mirada.

–Estamos en el ejército Irvin, no en el colegio.

Irvin chasquea la lengua.

–Levi no está de acuerdo ¿qué podemos hacer?–se desabrocha las botas y las coloca junto a los pies de la cama antes de desplomarse y cruzar los brazos tras la cabeza. Las fotografías revolotean y algunas se meten bajo los muebles–. Les exiges demasiado.

–Les exijo en la medida en que pueden rendir. Deniego el permiso.

–Si lo transformo en una orden no puedes denegarlo.

–Pero como no lo vas a transformar en una orden…

–Acabo de hacerlo–se ríe con los ojos cerrados. Definitivamente es abuso de poder–. Apaga la luz cuando termines–un momento.

_Ah, no. Ni siquiera se ha duchado._

–Apágala tú cuando salgas.

–Ya me he lavado los dientes.

–Y se te ha olvidado el resto del cuerpo–gruñe arrugando la nariz–. No vas a dormir aquí.

– ¿Es una amenaza, sargento?

–Es una promesa, comandante.

Y entonces recurre a la última baza, la que lleva años funcionándole y Rivaille nunca ha podido rebatirle.

–Órdenes del comandante, sargento: déjelo dormir en su habitación porque a diferencia de usted, nadie ha tenido la decencia de comprarle el último grito en trajes de comunión y se ha pasado toda la tarde trabajando.

Rivaille rechina los dientes. Creía que había acabado con todos los testigos. Ya tendrá unas palabras con Hanji mañana.

Se levanta de la silla, una pierna primero, luego la otra, y apaga la luz.

–Qué mal te queda el sarcasmo, de verdad–refunfuña pasando por encima de Irvin, que suelta una risita elocuente.

–Casi tanto como a ti las pajaritas.

–No vamos a hablar de eso–sisea alejándose de él, prácticamente fundiéndose con la pared encalada.

–No.

–Y duermes por fuera de la manta.

–Hace frío.

–Llevas _dos días_ sin bañarte–se encarga de subrayar, como si fuera un crimen de guerra–. Duermes fuera de la manta.

–Duermo dentro de la manta–bosteza–. Órdenes del comandante.

Rivaille está a punto de sugerirle al comandante un sitio poco bronceado por el que meterse sus órdenes, pero un correteo en el pasillo lo distrae.

– ¿Ves como hay que exigirles más?–no lo ve pero _siente_ la mirada de Levi apuñalándolo de frente–. Todavía los hay que tienen ganas de hacer ejercicio.

Irvin esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada.

–No por mucho tiempo–masculla contra las sábanas pulcramente planchadas–. Hoy le toca a Keith hacer la ronda.

Rivaille menciona algo parecido a _deja de acaparar la almohada,_ pero Irvin ya no puede escucharle.

* * *

**El truco del almendruco**

**D**espués de varios intentos infructuosos por entablar una conversación, Jean se ha rendido. Caminan en silencio por el entramado de pasillos, pasando por delante de decenas de placas de latón. Alexander Woodgate, Yemi Dembele, Raquel Arango Ferrandi, Dan Johnson y finalmente, Jean Kirschtein. Se detienen y Jean reúne valor para preguntarle si quiere pasar. Se siente incómodo pero está con Armin, y prefiere sentirse incómodo estando con él que sentirse cómodo estando con cualquier otra persona. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lo que se espera de él. Una disculpa por actuar como lo ha hecho, otra por esquivarle durante semanas y seguro que le faltan como dos mil más, pero cuando tenga la primera en la punta de la lengua el resto saldrán solas.

– ¿Quieres…?–juega a pisarse las puntas de los pies. Le sudan las manos y tiene el corazón desbocado y está esperando a que Armin le diga que verle echar la pota le ha dado asco y que ya no le gusta, que le cuente de qué va ese perfume nuevo que huele a nenúfar de estanque al que dan ganas de tirarse desnudo, que diga algo pero que sea YA.

–Sí–y antes de que Jean asimile que Armin no le ha partido la cara y ante todo, no ha salido corriendo por el pasillo, lo deja caer–. No sabía que tu habitación estuviera al lado de la de Dan.

No en ese orden. No sabía que la de Dan estuviera al lado de la de Jean porque suelen cambiarlo cada dos semanas, pero hace años que sabe dónde está la suya, desde que se fijó en Jean y empezó a recopilar datos sueltos sobre él. Se muere por preguntarle si han fumado en la habitación de Dan y se muere porque no lo hayan hecho en la de Jean.

–Por dentro son iguales. Entre estas dos hay un zócalo suelto que tapié con cemento cuando lo trasladaron aquí. El resto es todo igual, los mismos muebles y todo eso, las dos pintadas de blanco. La suya está mucho más ordenada que la mía, eso sí, todo metido en cajas. No suele desempacar porque se mete en puros con los de las habitaciones de alrededor y cada poco lo mandan a una diferente. Se ha recorrido media base–comenta con jocosidad, sacando la llave del bolsillo y abriendo con ella la puerta.

La puerta, que se hinchó y se hizo más grande que el marco antes de que repararan las goteras y que Jean descubrió hace año y medio que hay que darle un golpe con el hombro para que se abra.

La puerta, que cede con demasiada facilidad.

Entra como un huracán y coge por el asa el candelabro que no recuerda haber encendido, inclinándose sobre el pomo de la puerta para ver mejor.

Han forzado la cerradura.

–Jean–Armin se ha llevado la mano a la boca, y con la otra hace un gesto que abarca toda la habitación–. Dios…

La marihuana está por todas partes. En el suelo, sobre la colcha, bajo la colcha, en el plato de la lámpara, en el escritorio, en sus camisas. Hasta la han frotado contra las paredes, que han adquirido una tonalidad verdosa bastante fea.

–Hijo de la gran puta–el bramido le nace desde el fondo del pecho. Armin y él intercambian una mirada y con ella se dicen todo. Que Jean nunca se ha fiado de Dan, que jamás lo dejaría entrar en su habitación y que no solo ha hecho un movimiento antes que él, ha hecho El Movimiento.

Armin intenta calmarse. Buscar una solución.

–Si ha hecho esto–traga saliva, le falta el aire–es porque quiere que alguien además de ti lo vea.

–Shadis.

Cada uno se mueve en una dirección diferente. El contraataque requiere una coordinación milimétrica.

–Coge las placas y cámbialas–lo instruye Jean, metiendo la ropa manchada en una bolsa de plástico y escondiéndola en el altillo. Armin ya está de puntillas en la puerta–. Rápido.

Hablan en susurros, leyéndose los labios.

– ¿Tienes la radiografía que te hicieron la semana pasada?

–En el segundo cajón del escritorio.

–Voy a cogerla para abrir la puerta–anuncia, con ambas placas ya en la mano–, tenemos dos minutos.

–No necesitamos más.

Armin asiente con vehemencia y Jean ve el fogonazo de la melena rubia escurriéndose por el umbral.

Armin Arlert, defensor incondicional de las normas y de la diplomacia, jugando sucio para salvarle el culo. Jean tiene más claro que nunca que no se lo merece.

Saca una mochila de lona del armario y empuja todo lo que tiene dentro, que no es mucho.

"_Te expulsarán, Kirschtein. Juro que te expulsarán"._

* * *

**Notas para entender mejor el capítulo: **el ensayo que lee Armin fue escrito por Pedro Lombardía, y si ya os parece un poco rollo imaginaos noventa y cinco páginas así. Esto va por mi querida **Shalyn´AM**, para que se maraville con lo que me toca leer en la carrera ;_; El nombre del desierto del que hablan Irvin y Rivaille está en esperanto y significa "Serpiente Amarilla". ¿Por qué en esperanto? Porque es esa lengua que se inventó con el fin de establecer un canal de comunicación global y falló estrepitosamente, sí, pero me parece lógico que las personas le cambien el nombre a ciertos lugares cuando el mundo se viene abajo y todos se reagrupan tras los muros, para marcar un antes y un después, como diciendo "cambiar el nombre a lo que una vez fue nuestro es el primer paso para cambiar el futuro". A quién quiero engañar, me apetecía meter algo en esperanto xD Las pirámides Ared y Sema´ están escritas en árabe y significan "tierra" y "cielo", respectivamente. _Dembele_ es un apellido típico de Mali y los apellidos _Arango_ y _Ferrandi _los tomo prestados de mi amigo Jason, que es colombiano y de mi amiga Rocío, que es argentina.

See u in the next chap! :D


	10. Tira y afloja

OhmyKirschtein. Tres días de retraso y un récord cumplido. Sobrepasado. Gracias a vosotras. Digo "as" porque puede que me lean chicos pero los 103 reviews que no sé si merezco provienen de mujeres de armas tomar. 26 reviews desde la última actualización y cojo y me tiro una semana sin publicar. No tengo perdón de Dios pero aquí os traigo el décimo con mucho cariño. ¡Ved el 50 del manga de SnK! No estoy al día con él pero gracias a **onpuente **he conseguido verlo y solo tengo una palabra para las que lo habéis visto antes que yo: JEARMIN. Puro. Y. Duro.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos**

**J**ean Kirschtein no es, no fue y _jamás_ será un nombre al azar. Es cristiano y lo lleva alguien que no habla con Dios _ni con la virgen ni pollas en vinagre, tíos_, pero tiene pensamientos aleatorios equiparables a revelaciones que brotan sin importar la humedad en el ambiente ni las horas de sol. _¡Paf! ¡Dios te ha tocado con su gracia, Kirschtein!_ con su halo de neblina celestial y la luz blanca y el espíritu santo mareándole la perdiz en arameo; Jean es un iluminado, un portento desaprovechado en artes adivinatorias, el sabueso policiaco en un concurso de mascotas con tutú.

El comedor está abarrotado pero al entrar solo lo ve a él, enfundado en ese abrigo de pico raído que acentúa su complexión enclenque, un abrigo con el que las polillas se han despachado a gusto, un abrigo que la señora Arlert le dejó tejido antes de asomarse al mundo con su marido, por si Armin crecía demasiado durante su ausencia. El Abrigo. En sus horas bajas, Armin cree que es por esa ausencia por la que se ha quedido así, bajito y desnutrido, debilucho y con un abrigo más grande de lo que él será jamás. Siente una atracción irremediable por todo aquello que esté viejo o descosido o en fin, en las últimas, y Jean va rumiando el dato antes de deslizarse a su lado en el banco. Armin inspecciona su cara, en busca de signos que delaten que ha dormido mal. Al otro lado de la ventana la mañana ha roto el cascarón en el cuartel y ya hay cadetes trazando líneas de tiza tras las que tendrán que salir para cronometrar las pruebas de velocidad.

_¿Te gusto porque soy de segunda mano? Ese tío por el que no se pelea nadie, ¿te gusto porque no le gusto a nadie más?_

Jean quiere saberlo. Se ha levantado con la duda o no, la duda lo ha levantado y sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado, que él no es el tío apropiado pero necesita saberlo. Necesita que alguien le diga cómo preguntárselo.

Armin se ha sentado en la mesa más astillada de todas, la de la pata coja y la marca aceitosa del candelabro. La mesa en la que no se sienta nadie si queda un hueco libre en otra. La de aquella noche de luna llena y besos que iban bien y se acabaron demasiado pronto. Ahuyenta el pensamiento, le echa sal y un exorcismo creativo, no está pensando en que Armin se ha sentado a leer la correspondencia justo ahí a conciencia, no está imaginando lo que podrían estar haciendo si el comedor no estuviera atestado de gente. Lo está imaginando. Un poco. Qué tendrá ese periódico que no tenga él. Echa un vistazo rápido y engulle medio bizcocho de moras que Armin tiene en la mano.

— ¿Ha muerto alguien que conozcamos?—Armin lo mira por encima de las gafas. Jean traga el resto del bizcocho (parecía predispuesto a morderle los dedos y Armin lo ha soltado) y se lame entre el labio superior y la nariz. Es como darle de comer a un perro. No se ha peinado y sin el chaleco, la camisa le queda suelta sobre los hombros. Que nadie le pregunte cómo lo hace, servirse una cantidad generosa de zumo de calabaza y vaciar la jarra de leche de vaca simultáneamente es una técnica ancestral transmitida de generación en generación en el linaje de los Kirschtein y perfeccionada por Jean, que cabecea hacia Armin y le pregunta si quiere leche.

_Tan temprano y ya estoy arrepintiéndome de que no me haya mordido._

—Hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación—cierra el periódico y se recrimina por la voz aguda. Le muestra un artículo en la segunda mitad de la primera plana, en la sección "Sociedad", antes de que Jean haga un comentario al respecto.

_"[…] el rumor de que el único hijo de Denis Johnson, accionista principal de la industria textil y jefe de la Confederación de Comercio, ha sido recluido en una celda de aislamiento tras serle incautada la cuantía alarmante de por lo menos, una sustancia ilegal. Hemos hablado con Keith Shadis, instructor experimentado de la milicia, que se ha negado a hacer declaraciones y nos ha amenazado con convertirnos en gusanos de cebo si volvemos a cuestionar un posible soborno por parte de Johnson Sénior. Recordemos que este tipo de infracción está tipificada como grave y amerita la expulsión en el noventa por ciento de los casos y abrimos el debate: ¿cree usted que a la justicia es más fácil meterla en una sentencia que en un bolsillo? Por lo pronto, la suerte parece estar de parte del joven Dan, que acumula varias manchas en su expediente por problemas menores de conducta. Esta sería su primera falta grave. Dan Johnson se graduó sin honores el año pasado y […]"_

Armin levanta la vista. Sospecha que Jean ha perdido el hilo desde "celda de aislamiento" y a saber desde cuándo está tocándose los colmillos con la lengua y regalando su sonrisa más gamberra a la mesa de enfrente. Los secuaces de Johnson le sostienen la mirada. Ninguno come. Ninguno habla. Oscilan entre el desdén y el respeto. Son tres y varios simpatizantes, peces pequeños a la sombra del grande. Armin le aprieta la rodilla con la mano para que reaccione. Sabe que le encantaría sacársela y orinarles a todos en la cara para marcar el territorio, zamparse sus bizcochos y sacudirse las babas en sus pantalones, gruñirles encima y presionarles el tendón del cuello con los dientes hasta que reconozcan al líder de la manada. Le mete la cabeza en el periódico.

—Deja de mirarlos así.

— ¿Así cómo?

_Como si fueran trozos de carne._

Armin resopla. Resiste el tono de niño bueno y la risa contagiosa.

—Dan no va a quedarse en esa celda para siempre. Saldrá dentro de tres días y querrá venganza y tú—wo-oh. Armin autoritario. Es buenísimo. Cómo se le ponen las cejas. Dan ganas de lamerle justo en medio. Debería meterlo en líos más a menudo—no vas a ser el que se la dé. Ayer lo subestimaste y hoy podrían haberte expulsado.

—Podrían _habernos _expulsado—remarca el _nos_, lo empuja dentro de un círculo en el que solo caben ellos dos, recuerda la mano de Armin en la rodilla más arriba y la sangre se le disuelve en el cerebro, se concentra mucho más abajo—, estabas conmigo. Conmigo y con mi habitación inundada de marihuana—trata de no divagar acerca de Armin y una cama llena de marihuana. Busca los horóscopos en el periódico para distraerse—. Todavía tengo que sacar el resto de mis cosas del altillo.

—Jean—Armin barre las migas de la mesa con la mano y las deja caer dentro del plato—. No te acerques a esa habitación. Tienes suerte de que los de alrededor no te hayan delatado.

—Y de caerles mejor que Dan.

—Lo cual tiene tanto mérito como mantener el equilibrio sobre el equipo de maniobras…

—Y de tener al tío con más principios en cien kilómetros a la redonda abriendo puertas con radiografías y cambiando cajas de sitio. Eso—Armin se ruboriza hasta las orejas, no quiere sentirse halagado pero Jean siempre se las arregla para hacerlo sentir de todo—, eso ha sido un puntazo.

_Pregúntaselo. Que por qué te ha ayudado. Que si volvería a hacerlo. Que si es porque eres tú o porque es demasiado bueno como para no echarle una mano a cualquiera._

—Arlert, Leonhardt—Rivaille los llama desde la puerta, haciéndose oír por encima del bullicio de las charlas insustanciales y el ruido de cubiertos, que se evaporan antes de que prosiga—si habéis terminado de desayunar, a mi despacho. Y si no también.

Algunos miran a Annie de reojo pero casi todos los ojos están fijos en Armin. Por un momento, el pánico se apodera de él. _Saben que ayudé a Jean. Que me llevé ese libro que el Pastor Nick iba a tirar. Me han visto. Van a expulsarme._

— ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

**El mito de los hombres perspicaces**

**P**ara Reiner, Annie es una nariz superlativa en medio de una cara bonita, un tulipán en medio de un prado lamido por las llamas, un titán con buen culo. Para Bertholdt, Annie es esa cosita que te mira desde abajo y te da la señal para hacer pedazos la puerta de la muralla María, un duende con carácter que doblega bestias mayores que ella, un planeta enano que te hace orbitar a su alrededor hasta que la estrella eclosiona y arrasa con media constelación.

A grandes rasgos, Annie es un frasco pequeño de veneno o perfume o perfume venenoso o veneno perfumado, pero hay algo que permanece en la frontera entre las múltiples apreciaciones. Annie es la última persona a la que querrían tener de enemigo, algo peor que un titán moribundo: una mujer dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, la amenaza de la humanidad individualizada en un solo cuerpo.

—Tenemos que hablar con ella—Reiner empina la jarra hasta que solo queda un rastro dorado de espuma y burbujas en el fondo.

Bertholdt remueve su cerveza con un dedo. Lo mira ceñudo. Conoce sus límites y _hablar con Annie _no es uno de sus fuertes. Ni con nadie que no sea Reiner, realmente.

—Está enfadada.

No hay nadie en el comedor, solo ellos dos, que ya han acabado de colocar las sillas y de secar las mesas y ahora están ahí, afrontando el problema de los problemones, aquel que Reiner le aseguró que _ya se le pasará, dale tiempo _y cuya gravedad desconocían hasta que durante el desayuno, Annie se ha untado la tostada con toda la mermelada de albaricoque que quedaba y se ha disculpado con ellos batiendo las pestañas y arrastrando las erres con ese acento delator que conocen tan bien, ese que los tres borran de sus frases y que Annie tiene a flor de labios cuando está cabreada:

—No os importa ¿no?—y Reiner ha estado a punto de decirle que bueno, que pelearse por la mermelada es una gilipollez de las gordas, pero que si Annie se hubiera dosificado un poco Bertholdt y él no serían los únicos en toda la infantería que tienen que conformarse con ponerle mantequilla a sus tostadas—. Total, como lo compartimos _tooodo._

_Ay._

Podrían estar metiéndose mano ahora mismo, tachando la virginidad de la lista de cosas que quieren perder antes de cumplir dieciocho, confraternizando y puliendo los detalles antes de dar el próximo golpe. Están todos entrenando y nadie se enteraría. No es un especialista en esos temas pero Bertholdt se ha hecho la raya hacia el otro lado y Annie está usando un champú nuevo y no les queda mal. Podrían estar entrenando con ella, abusando de la cercanía del otro ocasionalmente y aterrizando con el culo en el suelo cada vez que Annie decide que alguien tiene que poner un límite.

—Deberíamos habérselo dicho—y Reiner lo sabe, lo sabe porque él también lo está pensando, sabe que la han jorobado a base de bien pero no le gusta cómo lo dice Bertholdt, como si la culpa fuera solo suya.

— ¿El qué?

—Lo nuestro—y como "lo nuestro" suena a cosa de dos añade—. Es decir, _lo nuestro,_ de nosotros tres.

Reiner entorna la mirada. Bertholdt es un fuera de serie. ¿Traicionar a unos amigos que no tienen desde Berik? ¿A los conocidos que les caen bien y a los que no también? ¿A sus superiores y, en esencia, a la gente que ha estado ahí por y para ellos durante los últimos tres años? ¿A_ su_ gente? Claro joder, ¿por qué no? Lo hacen todos los villanos con un mínimo de categoría y todos los vegetarianos incomprendidos. ¿Traicionar a Annie? No le des una birra al chaval después de decirle eso porque se deprime y encima no se la toma.

—Ahora lo sabe y mira cómo está.

—Yo también estaría así si…

—Si qué. ¿Si nos hubieras encontrado en mi habitación? Porque lo sabías—remarca las palabras "mi" y "habitación" para disipar todas las dudas—. Si qué, Berth. ¿Si hubieras sido una tía? Si hubieras sido una tía os estaríais tirando de los pelos ahora mismo y yo solo tendría que cogeros por separado y deciros que sois más guapas que la otra para quedar como un señor.

—Si yo fuera una tía tendrías dos problemas en vez de uno, así que concentrémonos en solucionar este antes de que…

Ninguno lo dice pero Reiner lo lee en sus labios fruncidos y en sus hombros encogidos bajo el peso de la culpabilidad.

_…antes de que le hagamos daño._

—Berth, es Annie—suaviza el tono porque lo que va a decir es algo que siempre han sabido pero nunca se han dicho, y hay que cogerlo con papel de fumar—si no ha acabado con nosotros todavía es porque estamos en el mismo bando que ella. _Nada_ puede hacerle daño.

—No acabó con Jean ni con Armin cuando tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—Pero casi acaba conmigo.

Bertholdt se levanta. Reiner sabe que tienen que hablar. Lo ha propuesto él, maldita sea. No hay necesidad de que lo mire así. Es una invitación clara para beber cerveza directamente desde su ombligo, pero también es un _eres el puto Titán Blindado, Reiner, es a ti a quien no se le puede hacer ni un rasguño _y ah, Reiner no entiende por qué es tan jodido traicionar a Annie si ya han traicionado a la raza humana antes, pero lo es.

Es muy, muy jodido.

* * *

**Las tropas enemigas**

**H**ay un tío.

Tropa de reclutas 107, líder del escuadrón.

Tres años y medio en el puto ejército y viene a encendérsele la bombilla ahora. Para ser un perro que rastrea ha tardado en dar con la pista. Está perdiendo su fino olfato.

Hay un tío. Se llama Nigel Stone.

Jean no tiene muchos amigos ahí dentro y se esfuerza en no tenerlos. Aun así, hay gente que se le cuela por esas grietas de su muralla particular que intenta reparar enseguida, pero de nada sirve porque mientras echa cemento en el boquete ya los tiene dentro. Sus amigos. Y luego están sus compañeros. Verlos quedarse atrás en las expediciones con más bajas es demoledor, y si Jean viera en sus caras un amigo en lugar de un chico que le cae bien pero del que sabe poco más que el nombre y su aldea de procedencia haría tiempo ya que se habría vuelto loco. Nigel Stone es uno de esos compañeros. Agradable al oído y con los testículos lo bastante gordos para aguantarle la sonrisa a Shadis durante toda la ceremonia de iniciación. El puto Marco Bodt en cínico y sin pecas, rubio de bote, la versión de baja calidad. Alto, rozando lo pasable y tirando a guapo si no le pidiera siempre los apuntes a Armin.

Hay un tío.

Se sienta con Armin en todas las clases y a Jean le sorprende sacar una conclusión de algo que ha estado echando raíces desde hace meses, le pone de mal humor pasarse toda la clase de Retórica rasgando con la pluma en un trozo de pergamino (que pronto podrá escurrirse y usarse de escabeche para las conservas de mejillones) la misma pregunta escrita en varias gamas de despreocupación que van desde "no es que me importe, pero…" hasta "a ese tío le gustas tanto que como te siga mirando así voy a hacerme diabético" pasando por "¿tiene atrofiados los músculos de la cara o es gilipollas? De qué van él y su sonrisa, en serio" y espera que las oleadas de frustración no sean tan físicas como las está sintiendo porque podría provocar el primer maremoto terrestre del que se tiene constancia.

— ¿Qué pone aquí?—se toma la licencia de pasarle el brazo por encima.

— ¿Aquí?

—Caray Armin, ¿eso es una palabra? Pensaba que era tu firma.

Se ríen. Ji ji, ja ja, hay tan buen rollo que es una maravilla de la convivencia militar. Alguien debería cortarlo.

Arrastran las sillas, guardan los lápices, se desperdigan rumbo al patio y al comedor y al llegar a él Jean saca los colmillos. _Stone._ Junto a Armin. En SU sitio. Warg.

Wargwargwarg.

Eren parece pensar algo parecido, pero es tan mal amigo de sus amigos que le hace una seña a Mikasa para sentarse en otra mesa. Lo abandona a su suerte, claro, como tiene a Mikasa qué le importa Armin. Egoísta. Pasan por detrás de él, alzando el plato como si fuera una ofrenda y con cuidado de no derramar la sopa de rabo de buey.

_Eso sí que no. ¿Nunca has entrado en una carnicería? Pide número y a la cola. Pídele apuntes de los que no te vas a enterar una mierda a menos que seas Armin y sus anotaciones marginales y sus garabatos invasivos, monopolízalo todas las clases pero fuera de ellas me lo dejas a mí._

—Stone.

—Hola Jean ¿qué tal est…?

—Te he puesto conmigo en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.

No se lo dice a él. Puede considerarse un privilegiado porque Jean haya reconocido su presencia. Armin baja la cuchara y lo reprocha en silencio por interrumpir su conversación. Algo en su manera de decir _cuerpo a cuerpo_ hace que agradezca estar sentado.

—No he firmado el acta.

—Ya lo he hecho yo por ti.

— ¿Has falsificado mi firma?

—Deberías darle las gracias—interviene Nigel con suavidad—, sé que querías ponerte con Eren, pero Jean solo está un puesto por debajo de él.

_¡Auuuuuuuuu! ¡Gwa gwa gwa! ¡Shadis, falta grave, dónde estás cuando te necesitan!_

El muy cabrón le ha dado donde más le duele. Es imposible que no haya sido a propósito.

—No se trata de…

— ¿Tú eres monitor de acrobacias con el equipo de maniobras, no?

—Se hace lo que se puede—concede Nigel. Hace un gesto bastante creíble con la mano, le resta importancia—, pero no soy tan bueno como tú.

Qué ricura de chaval. Qué humilde. Cuánto se nota lo mucho que quiere llevarse a Armin al huerto.

Y a Jean ese huerto no le gusta.

—Y que lo digas. Te he visto entrenar.

Armin no da crédito. Lo mira con los ojos como platos. Si tuviera el periódico lo enrollaría y le atizaría en la cabeza hasta dejarlo tonto. Jean intercepta a Eren por el brazo y lo sienta junto a él. La bandeja aterrizando forzosamente contra la madera hace enmudecer al resto de las mesas. Por fin Stone se da por aludido y se larga con viento fresco, no sin musitar antes un "te veo en Astronomía" y saludar a los recién llegados con un rápido "Eren, Mikasa" que Jean corresponde con un "un placer, Stone" que vuelve más severa aún la expresión de Armin.

—Te hace un cumplido y se lo pagas así.

— ¿Debería haberle dicho algo peor? He visto viejas con más agilidad.

—Podrías haberte cortado un poco y no despreciarlo. Los que no te conocen no tienen por qué ganarse tu respeto aguantando tus...

Blablabla. Ni lo escucha. ¿Qué habrá de postre?

— ¿Para qué te llamaron antes?—el bueno de Eren intenta romper el momento de incomodidad. Desmigaja el pan y lo hunde en la sopa con la cuchara. Aficionado.

Armin está tan acostumbrado a mentir que es automático. _No estoy mintiendo_, se convence, _es una verdad a medias._ Le sale natural, una respuesta inofensiva, una más. No está mintiendo.

—Quieren que transcriba unas runas.

— ¿Y Annie?

—Son _muchas _runas.

Parecen conformes.

—No irás a saltarte el entrenamiento de mañana, ¿no?—los ojos le relampaguean a Eren al sorber la sopa del cuenco—. Empezamos con el nuevo ciclo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Armin se muerde el labio, que el invierno incipiente está secando.

— ¿Puedes ponerte con Mikasa? Jean me ha puesto con él—son cosas distintas, que Jean lo traiga de cabeza y que se meta en su terreno para escarbarlo con las patas son cosas incompatibles, una conducta que Armin no aprueba, intolerable del todo.

—Podría haber sido peor. Deberías darme las gracias—parodia el tono afable de Nigel—porque no te haya tocado con _el monitor. _Se apuñalaría con el cuchillo de madera antes de cogerlo.

_¿Por qué eres así?_

—Eres un desconsiderado.

—Soy mejor que él—se encoge de hombros, lo saborea antes de decirlo, se olvida de Mikasa y de Eren, que intercambian extrañeza por encima de los panes partidos y los vasos de agua—, Nigel puede ser el puto jefe en Aritmética—lame la cuchara. Cabeza inclinada, iris en el hemisferio superior del globo ocular. Es tan provocativo que deberían mandarlo a la perrera antes de que haya heridos—pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo yo soy mucho mejor—_oh. Dios. Mío_—y si soy muy duro contigo eres libre de ponerte con él o con Yeager. Pero creo que duro—juguetea con la frase, la retoma justo cuando parece que va a perderla. Se echa encima de la mesa_—_es como mejor se aprende. Y si no quieres acabar conmigo encima—Jean encima. Encima de él. Siendo duro con él. Quiere—pá-ra-me.

_¿Por qué eres así?_

Esos tres días van a ser como unas vacaciones que hace mucho que no pide y que estaría dispuesto a regalar. Como una tortura. Van a ser treinta y seis horas y dos mil ciento sesenta horas pensando en esas palabras y menos mal que va a tener la mente ocupada pero Dios, no es justo que lo haga sudar de anticipación antes de irse. Tres días.

_Ven conmigo. Hazme lo que quieras. Lo que tú quieras. Pero no me digas estas cosas si vas a dejar que me vaya._

Tres días.

_Van a ser lo mejor Jean, porque como me quede aquí contigo lo único que no voy a hacer va a ser pararte._

* * *

**Yo no te pido la luna**

**A**rmin es el primero en llegar a los telescopios. Hay uno con los engranajes de plata que le gusta más que el resto, ligeramente desviado a la izquierda, apuntando por defecto a la constelación del Can Mayor, la conjunción estelar del gran cazador, la más brillante del cielo nocturno gracias a Sirio, la estrella perro, que es invisible durante el verano y ahora, con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina, ha salido a husmear desde la negrura más lejana.

Eren le pide que vigile su telescopio. Será solo un momento, va a buscar a Mikasa y enseguida suben los dos. En su favor, hay que decir que nunca ha pensado en ella como en la Vía Láctea; un misterio a años luz de todo lo que conoce. Si Mikasa le dice a Carla Yeager que Eren quiere unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento es porque es una chivata, si le mete un pan entero en la boca es porque es una bruta, si llega tarde a clase de Astronomía es porque se ha quedado dormida y _como siempre,_ los genes de hermano mayor laten en sus venas y es su deber despertarla. Desciende la escalera de caracol en penumbra, barajando la posibilidad de ponerle un cojín en la cara y sobrevivir sin necesidad de regenerarse.

La encuentra en el último escalón. Da un respingo al verlo. Eren se queda uno por encima de ella para sentirse más alto, esperando a que pase ella primero sin oponer resistencia ni salirse por la tangente con un "ve tú delante, si te caes te cogeré al vuelo".

—Eren—va a pedirle algo. Lo hace siempre que dice su nombre y no continúa hasta que la mira—. Ven conmigo al baile de la Corte.

Eren parpadea. Tropieza con el filo del peldaño de atrás. Mikasa tira de él y lo endereza. Eren se la sacude de encima y se coloca la camisa. La encara enfadado, de brazos cruzados, sin darle las gracias. Por qué debería de hacerlo. Es su hermana, los hermanos no se dan las gracias. Los hermanos no van juntos a los bailes. No hablan en susurros en escaleras estrechas.

— ¿El baile de primavera?—quiere asegurarse antes de bufar como un toro. Mikasa asiente con determinación—, ¿el baile para el que faltan cinco meses?

—Sí.

— ¡Faltan CINCO meses! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en bailar mientras…!

—Quería pedírtelo antes que nadie.

Es increíble.

Está loca de remate. Que se lo quiere pedir antes que nadie, como si llevara días aguantándose la…

Un momento.

—Llevas días pensando en cómo decírmelo, ¿no?

—Semanas—lo corrige. Cambia el peso de una pierna a otra para huir de sus ojos incrédulos, verdes, abrasadores—. Sasha ya se lo ha pedido a Connie.

— ¿Y qué ha dicho Connie?

—Que faltan cinco semanas—y no le da la posibilidad de solidarizarse con Connie—, pero después le ha dicho que sí.

La clase ya ha empezado. Riko Brzenska y su voz autoritaria reparten órdenes y enseñanzas, los invita a considerar la vida en otros planetas y lo insignificantes que son. Nadie está pendiente de ellos pero es como si el mismo sol y la misma luna estuvieran esperando por su respuesta. El bosque calla, Eren se indigna y se siente atrapado.

—Tendrás que ponerte vestido.

—Sasha me prestará uno.

—Tendré que comprarme otra corbata.

—Te ayudaré a escogerla.

— ¡No sabes bailar!

—Puedo aprender.

Eren se sienta y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Toma aire. Se bebe la noche y se traga un cometa. Mikasa es lista. Demasiado para ser las diez y media de la noche y tener que levantarse a las cinco. Escucha el frufrú de la falda al ponerse en cuclillas. Apenas caben los dos en el escalón y Eren presiente que nada de lo que diga la moverá de ahí hasta conseguir el sí que anda buscando.

— ¿Es muy importante para ti?

— ¿El qué?

—El baile.

—El baile es lo de menos.

Y ahí está. Ese pitido en los oídos y la sensación de estar encerrados al vacío y no oír ni a Riko ni a los grillos que frotan sus patas en el jardín trasero. Eren quiere salir corriendo y esconderse dentro de su telescopio hasta que pase el baile de la Corte, decirle a Mikasa que se lo pensará y soltarle un no contundente el día antes.

—Me lo pensar…

—Lo suponía—lo interrumpe abruptamente. Se vuelve hacia él y Eren nunca había mirado dentro de esos túneles, nunca se había preguntado si habría una salida al otro lado o estarían cegados. Ahora se lo pregunta. Se pregunta si la bufanda seguirá oliendo a él o si el tiempo habrá hecho de las suyas. Se pregunta qué hace preguntándoselo—, por eso quería avisarte.

—Pues hazlo—se encuentra diciendo—, no te tengo miedo.

Se está portando como un crío. Es un mecanismo natural. Mikasa es rara. Es rara y sabe dónde estrujar para hacerlo sentir raro. Lo odia y por eso lo hace. Levanta la barbilla, la desafía con la mirada. Verde esmeralda contra negro obsidiana. Están otra vez en la exhibición de Eren con el equipo de maniobras oxidado, inflándose como un pavo a unos centímetros del suelo, muy pagado de sí mismo, contento de que Mikasa esté equivocada y él no.

—Voy a preguntártelo todos los días. No se me va a pasar ni uno. Incluso si tenemos una misión, te lo preguntaré mientras le corto el cuello a un titán. Te lo preguntaré estando o no transformado, consciente o inconsciente, y no me cansaré de hacerlo. Si me matan será lo último que diga. Faltan cinco meses, lo cual significa que tengo ciento cincuenta días y ciento cincuenta oportunidades para que me digas que sí—Mikasa se sacude el polvo de la falda, le cae un mechón que aterriza en la punta de la nariz, a un lado—, lo cual significa que aunque me digas que no ciento cuarenta y nueve veces, si me dices que sí una sola vez habrá valido la pena.

Eren se lanza detrás de ella antes de que eche a andar. La sujeta por los hombros, con la impotencia restallando en cada curva de su anatomía. Jamás le pondría la mano encima. Se ha vuelto más estricto en ese aspecto desde que lo intentó siendo un titán.

Es Mikasa, blanca como la leche, leal como un animal no racional, un bicho raro, parte de su vida. Y lo está poniendo a prueba.

— ¿Y si te digo que no ciento cincuenta veces?

—Entonces te lo preguntaré ciento cincuenta y uno.

Eren la suelta como si quemara y sube volando por la escalera. Le lanza miradas radioactivas sobre el hombro. Hay dardos con menos veneno. Se da ánimos, se convence de que será fácil, de que solo tiene que decirle que no ciento cincuenta y dos veces.

La brisa nocturna es como un bálsamo y todos los telescopios están cogidos menos el suyo. De mala gana, Eren le gruñe para que se acerque a compartirlo.

* * *

**Hola caracola**

**A**rmin vuelve a su habitación con los pies y la nariz fríos y una lección aprendida. Sirio brilla más que nunca esa noche. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Mikasa, que le dice que tenga cuidado. Le da otro y le hace jurar por sexta vez que hará como que no lo sabía cuando Eren acuda a ella hecho un basilisco. No quiere llegar y encontrarlos distanciados. Le promete que les traerá algo, un escarabajo pelotero, un frasco de arena dorada, un gato embalsamado, un sarcófago. Deja las cosas preparadas y vuelve a doblar las camisas con arrugas. Se mete en la cama cansado pero sin sueño. Después de tres horas sacando y metiendo la pierna de la colcha coge su ejemplar de _Cuentos de Disney. Recopilatorio_ del baúl metálico y saca de la funda un paquetito marrón algo manoseado.

Se dirige a la habitación de Jean. ¿Estará despierto? Ignora lo que va a decirle. Camina más rápido.

—_Arlert, Leonhardt, buscad a Reiss y decidle que mañana nos vamos de misión al Flava Serpento. _

Que se va. Que se muere de ganas por ver el interior de la _Sema´ _y anidar donde vivió una de las civilizaciones más prósperas de la historia. Que no sabe si lo echa más de menos cuando se tiran semanas sin hablar y se sientan juntos a cenar o cuando pasan página y vuelven a hablar pero él tiene que salir de los muros y estar tres días fuera. Que lo quiere.

Oye los ronquidos tras la puerta cerrada. Debería grabarlo y descifrar esa cacofonía animalizada, como de oso pardo. Entra y a pesar de que Jean lleva poco más de un día alí su olor es como el fuego, consume los huecos oxigenados y te mata o te salva con su calor. Huele a madera quemada, al postre de la cena y a su colonia. La luz de la luna llega atenuada por las persianas, opacada por las nubes frías cargadas de lluvia.

Deja la bolsa a los pies de su cama. Se sienta sin cuidado. Podría pasarle un tanque por encima y berrearía por cinco minutos más. En el fondo es mejor así.

—Te he traído tus cosas del altillo. Aprovecha que mañana tienes el día libre y lávalas en el río.

Extrae la pulsera del bolsillo y la retiene contra sus labios un momento, como hace Jean con sus espadas, como hacía Marco con las suyas.

—Procura no revolucionar mucho el cuartel mientras estoy fuera y pórtate bien con Nigel; es un buen chico, te admira y no se merece que de repente le hables exclusivamente para resultarle desagradable.

Medita pasársela por la muñeca y ajustar el nudo, pero prefiere ahorrarle a Jean el mal trago de tener que deshacerlo en caso de que no le gusten las caracolas. Le aparta el pelo de la cara para memorizarla antes de irse y descubre que será una de esas cosas que no olvidará aunque le obliguen a hacerlo. La nariz recta. Los ojos almendrados, la línea del mentón. La coronilla hecha un remolino. Armin no sabría decir si le gusta más durmiendo que despierto.

—Sé un buen chico. Cuida a tu rebaño.

Jean cierra la mano y tiene algo dentro. Se le cae la baba por la boca abierta, se rasca la barriga por debajo del pijama. Lo abraza por la cintura, como si el instinto perruno le ladrara que Armin no tiene correa y que va a irse sin decirle nada. Llama a alguien en sueños.

A Armin se le gasta el corazón de tanto golpetear y emite un ruido errático y fatal como de bomba de relojería. Se queda hasta que Jean vuelve a girarse.

Para entonces ya son las cuatro de la mañana.

* * *

Si tenéis tiempo y os gusta el EreMika echadle un vistazo a _Cuatro estaciones, _no tengo excusa para haberlo escrito, solo un teclado de silicona y tiempo que no sé dosificar. Gracias a las guapas de **Coy-chan** y **Pau** por su review, a la que se lo contesto por aquí nun

**-REVIEWS:** Me han dado un par de toques de atención recordándome el reglamento de la página (que prohíbe contestar reviews en los capítulos) pero no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Mi madre me enseñó a contestar cuando me hablan y es el fundamento hecho carne. Hay que hacerle caso. Lo que voy a hacer a partir de la próxima semana es borrar las respuestas de los diez capis anteriores y dejar las del undécimo, y cuando publique el duodécimo borrar las del undécimo y así sucesivamente ¿okey? Así nos ahorramos problemas con la administración ;D


	11. Máscaras para todos

Vaya semanita(s), ¡capítulo atrasadísimo! *me arrodillo y os ofrezco incienso y mirra* Tengo un crush con tinkerlu, buscadla en tumblr y cuando lleguéis a la imagen AU en la que Jean es camarero y Armin le pide algo "con cafeína para _aguantar_ cinco horas" (se entiende que despierto) y Jean le responde que "yo podría hacerte _aguantar_ cinco horas" avisadme y moriré tranquila.

**ONESHOTS JEARMIN: **leed "Entretanto" de **emma dan** -con un puntito entre _emma_ y _dan- _y "Quédate" de **Heatherkoji**. ¡No les he pedido permiso para recomendarlos, así que dejadles un review para que me perdonen! Uno y otro son maravillosos y todo aquel que shippee a los babies y no los haya leído _tiene_ que leerlos porque son un pequeño paso para el fandom pero un gran paso para el Jearmin (?); ¡animaos vosotros también a escribir algo sobre ellos!

¡GRACIAS por los favs y los follows! Ya estamos en el 11º y siguen llegando. Flipando me hallo.

**DOS MESES DE **_Guerra de guerrillas_. Quiero dedicar este capi a **Kaith Jackson** -que me va a perdonar por no empezar a corregir el asunto de los guiones desde este capítulo, sorry girl- por poner orden en el caos de este fic y a ti, que lo has estado esperando.

¡A leer!

* * *

**El Ratoncito Pérez no deja caracolas **

**E**s una de las muchas leyendas que han perdurado gracias al folclore urbano y a través de la mano de hierro de la Iglesia, que condena a los herejes como Armin pero no puede interponerse entre las fábulas antiquísimas que pasan de abuelos a padres y de padres a hijos, la historia que los ayuda a dormir y que termina de una manera diferente cada noche; la del roedor esquivo que espera a que el niño se duerma para llevarse el diente de leche que se le ha caído y dejarle un regalo bajo la almohada. De pequeño, Jean se quedaba esperando despierto para preguntarle cómo lo había hecho el año pasado para cargar él solo un juego entero de soldaditos de plomo y subirlo a la cama sin que él se enterase, pero el sueño le acababa picando en los ojos hasta cerrárselos.

Ya de mayor, Jean ha dejado de creer en ratones mágicos y sin embargo, Odette Kirschtein sigue aprovechando las dos semanas de permiso que le dan en el cuartel para llevarlo con ella a hacer la compra y dejarlo en evidencia delante de sus amigas. Las madres son así, crees que han dejado estar los episodios más dramáticos de tu infancia pero destierras la idea en cuanto llegan visitas a casa y les enseña los álbumes de cuando eras un bebé. Un bebé sin pañales.

Yeager lo respeta más que sus vecinas.

Ese sábado, Jean se despierta bocabajo y el mero hecho de despertarse bocabajo lo pone en alerta. Nunca se despierta bocabajo. Bocarriba sí, de lado, también. Bocabajo no. Qué cosa más rara. Lo segundo son las siete caracolas blancas ensartadas en hilo blanco. Una pulsera. Él, con una pulsera de caracolas. Tenía que suceder. El mundo se ha vuelto loco, todavía es de noche y Jean muge medio dormido bajo las sábanas, convenciéndose de que está soñando y hoy puede levantarse más tarde aprovechando que los fines de semana tienen clases que seguramente se saltará y la primera sesión de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a la que irá directamente. Con Armin.

Eso termina por desvelarlo. Eso y el olor. Está por toda la cama. Huele a libro viejo y a suavizante para la ropa, un poco a cobre y a hierba recién cortada. A regaliz para aplacar la ansiedad y frutos secos para no perder la concentración.

Su nariz debería haberse acostumbrado pero no lo ha hecho. Olfatea el aire, busca un rastro. No se acostumbrará nunca. Cómo acostumbrarte al as en la manga que es Armin, un empollón que usa palabras de cerebrito como "pusilánime" para llevarte a su terreno y ametrallarte con argumentos y que cree que no pero está llamado a ser un hombre con poder para cambiar las cosas. Jean no sabe si es Armin el que cambia como los camaleones o si lo cambia a él, pero acostumbrarse a tanto cambio es imposible.

_¿Ha estado aquí?_

Rodea la manta más gruesa con una pierna y gruñe, contrariado. Cómo alguien tan suave puede dejar una huella tan salvaje. _Porque no es suave, es un lobo con piel de cordero._ _Y ha estado aquí._ Ha estado ahí y tener a Armin en la cama toda la noche suena mejor de lo que es. Suena a comerle los labios despacio y ablandarlo a fuego lento, dejando que suspire para meterle la lengua en todo aquello que esté caliente y se derrita. Hacerlo medio vestidos. Medio desnudos. A mordiscos.

Tira de la manta. Va a buscarlo, no son horas ni formas pero qué le va a decir un tío que se ha colado en su habitación y se le ha impregnado en las…

_Puf._

Prende la lámpara de aceite para iluminar el bulto junto a la cama. El pestazo a marihuana rancia lo asquea y le quita de encima el peso de tener que ir a buscar la bolsa. Debería lavarlas en el río aprovechando que…

_Mierda, tengo el día libre._

Es la primera vez en todos sus años en el ejército que le fastidia tener un día libre. _Adiós al cuerpo a cuerpo. _Sale descalzo de la habitación, deja la vela consumiéndose en el plato de cera solidificada y los pelos se le ponen como escarpias al pisar el suelo de diciembre del pasillo de piedra. Cuando no ve la franja anaranjada bajo la puerta de Armin, el mal presentimiento ya es sólido y le taladra la cabeza como una broca. Entra apoyando un hombro y tirando del pomo hacia sí, para no hacer ruido.

Vacío.

_No me digas que…_

Abre el armario. Medio vacío.

Abre el baúl de los libros. Medio lleno.

_Hostia puta._

Corre a toda velocidad por el pasillo, en pijama, pisándose el dobladillo del pantalón, no siente el frío invernal colándose por los puños de la camisa al salir escopeteado al exterior. Llega derrapando a los establos y _no hay tiempo, coño_ para ponerle a _Buchwald _la silla de montar. El dolor en el culo que tiene ahora mismo es infinitamente mayor del que tendrá después. Es El Dolor En El Culo, alias Armin Arlert, adiós muy buenas.

¿_Se puede ser más capullo! _

Salen de la base al galope y Jean solo necesita fijarse un poco para localizar las pisadas de caballo. De caballos. Son por lo menos ocho.

_No quieres que te encuentre, Arlert. Eres un puto libro en blanco y quiero abrirte como se abren las heridas._

Levantan el polvo y la tierra húmeda al lanzarse por el sendero que conduce al sur, donde el sol se envuelve en nubes como un caramelo y empieza a desprenderse de la gabardina roja.

* * *

**Días de lluvia (flashback)**

Eren registra la casa empezando por abajo. Si Mikasa llega hasta el tótem de búho que corona la chimenea antes de que la encuentre le tocará contar hasta cien (de diez en diez o de veinte en veinte, depende de lo cerca que esté de enrabietarse y proclamar que Armin hablando de plantas medicinales aburre menos que jugar al escondite con ella) de nuevo. Fuera, el cielo se ha roto y cae a pedazos grises contra las ventanas. El viento aúlla entre las ramas y porta telarañas enteras y sombreros extraviados. Grisha volverá en un par de días, Eren nunca ha sabido decir de dónde pero quizá por eso, por el misterio que envuelve a su padre y al sótano, quizá sea por eso por lo que lo admira tantísimo, porque a los niños les desespera lo que no entienden pero les gusta aquello que no se deja entender.

–Y el que no se ha escondido, ¡tiempo ha tenido!

Sube como un vendaval por las escaleras y mira más que revuelve las cosas en la habitación de sus padres. Ni siquiera toca las perchas de cerezo colgadas en las sillas, Carla está en la cocina haciendo dulce de leche y podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Tiene ese don de madre para saber quién ha toqueteado qué sin preguntar. Un pelo en el suelo, un doblón en el edredón de plumas o el asa de la tapa de las galletas apuntando hacia el fregadero y ya tiene un culpable. Y también está eso otro, eso otro que en los Yeager funciona convirtiendo a Eren en el responsable de todo. Y cuando Carla dice "responsable" lo que quiere decir es "culpable". Mikasa no. Mikasa dibuja, no aparta los guisantes en el plato y no protesta cuando Carla les pide ayuda con las malas hierbas del jardín.

–¡Niños, a merendar!

–¡Un momento!

Mikasa no tardará en salir. El inconfundible aroma de la leche condensada hervida flota hasta la hendidura del techo, hace la boca agua con ese espesor dulce parecido al del caramelo. Es el postre favorito de Mikasa. Si se esconde tras la puerta sin hacer ruido saldrá y la pillará antes de que baje las escaleras y así, cuando terminen de merendar le tocará quedársela ella. Esa mañana, durante la limpieza general, Eren descubrió que cabía en el baúl blanco que usaba para acumular ropa que le quedaba pequeña y que Carla ha decidido donar a la Iglesia media década después de no acordarse de hacerle unos arreglillos _para que te sirva un par de años más, ya verás. _Vibra como un sonajero ante la idea. El escondrijo es infalible y no puede esperar a que Mikasa diga que se rinde después de horas de búsqueda infructuosa.

La esperanza de que se rinda a él se disipa conforme pasan los minutos y en el piso superior de la casa de los Yeager no se oye ni un crujido, ni una respiración contenida ni nada que delate a la niña que está buscando. Chasquea la lengua, enfurruñado. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Eren no hace trampas. No, porque los hombres de verdad no las necesitan para ganar. Finge un poco. Le da un puntapié a la puerta y suelta un quejido ahogado que le queda bastante creíble. Agudiza el oído. Carla los está llamando pero hay algo que prevalece sobre sus advertencias.

Pasos.

Por el pasillo. Pisadas sigilosas y rápidas. Mikasa esconde la nariz respingona bajo la bufanda que va arrastrando por el suelo sin barrer. Ha oído un golpe y el juego se ha terminado para ella. Le pregunta a Eren dónde está y si está bien y Eren se lanza contra ella para que no se le escape, le rodea los brazos con los suyos y la cadera con las piernas.

_¡Te tengo!_ El grito de triunfo se le estanca en la garganta.

Se tropieza con la bufanda y luego con ella. La coge por los hombros antes de caer. Bajan las escaleras rodando y cuando llegan abajo Eren tiene la sensación de que siguen dando vueltas y magullándose la espalda con el filo desigual de los escalones. Prefiere pensar que tiene los ojos cerrados para contrarrestar el vértigo que todavía le recorre en ráfagas desde el estómago, y no para no ver lo que hay debajo de él.

Los abre.

Mikasa todavía los tiene cerrados.

No los abre.

Eren espera. Es Mikasa. Debería haberlos abierto antes que él. Es Mikasa.

No debería haberlos cerrado.

–Mikasa –le palmea la mejilla, primero con inseguridad, después pellizcándole los carrillos–, Mikasa, arriba. Vamos a merendar –ya no están jugando. La falda se le ha abierto y se le ven un poco las–. Se te ven las bragas, idiota –Eren la zarandea rojo de vergüenza y se esfuerza en no prestar atención a su cabeza, que le cuelga a los lados y a su sien, de la que mana un hilillo de. De. _No._ La recoge con los dedos, como si el corte fuera a desaparecer si desaparece la sangre–. Mikasa –le mancha la cara, le busca el corazón sobre la ropa, pegando la cara al vestido que fue rosa antes de ser de segunda mano. _NonononoNO_–, _Mika _–no oye nada–. ¡Mamá! –lo daría todo por oír algo en ese momento. Lo daría todo pero es solo un crío y no tiene nada–. ¡Mamá! ¡Ven, corre! _¡Mikasa!_

Ni dando la cara por Armin en las callejuelas más estrechas de Sina, ni apuñalando a los asesinos de los padres de Mikasa. Ni cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el río. Nunca antes, en realidad. Eren había odiado con fuerza, con todo, la cólera lo había consumido como el fuego consume el aire y se lo había pensado dos veces antes de cruzar el río a nado. Odio. Cólera. Duda.

Pero el miedo, el miedo era algo nuevo.

* * *

**Me subestimas, te subestimo y quedamos en empate**

**A**rmin se lleva el cuenco de agua que ha hecho con las manos a la cara. Se le escurre un poco, está helada y lo despeja. La calima terrosa y cálida del sur es como una lengua de gato que le seca las gotas antes de que se acumulen en el mentón y le hace sudar otras tantas que le perlan la frente. La charca es pequeña y poco profunda, de superficie que tiembla y se rompe en ondas por las últimas hojas rezagadas de un otoño que ya los ha dejado y que en ese rincón olvidado de los muros podría pasar por mediados de verano.

Espera estar a la altura de los jeroglíficos o como mínimo, no desmayarse de calor antes de que lleguen. Lleva dos horas escuchando a Auruo sugerir por activa y por pasiva que _ese tal Springer, o como se llame _habría sido una mejor opción y hora y media escuchando a Petra rezongando _"Aaauruo" _para ahorrarles a todos una mirada fulminante del sargento Rivaille, que ha tenido noches mejores con comandantes más limpios y se ha limitado a advertirle que _"Auruo, una palabra más y no volverás a morderte la lengua porque te la arrancaré de cuajo"._

Su reflejo le devuelve una mirada abatida y azul desvaído y una apariencia demacrada, de noche en vela. Se pregunta cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren, si Mikasa sabrá o querrá fingir que no lo sabía y si Eren entenderá que para vivir con él es necesario ocultarle cosas. Y si Jean volverá a esquivarlo por los pasillos o volverá a ser el mismo de hace veinte días, cercano a su manera, ofensivo, respirable e ignorante de sus sentimientos, si dejará de flirtear con él delante de sus amigos y de ofrecerle algo que puede no ser suficiente después de probar la rabia de sus besos. Antes de sus besos Armin solo tenía que hacerse el sorprendido y mantenerse entero mientras Jean admitía delante de medio cuartel que estaba celoso de Eren. Podía conformarse con saber que Mikasa era inalcanzable para Jean de la misma forma que Jean lo era para él y consolarse siendo egoísta y sabiendo que aunque hubiera otra chica, no sería La Chica, podía sentirse culpable pero estaba bien porque era soportable. Era real. Podía controlarlo, estar en la misma habitación que él sin morirse por un poco de cercanía, porque Jean era heterosexual y aunque no lo fuera, Armin no sería su tipo porque no era fuerte como Mikasa, ni con un espíritu limpio como el de Christa, ni con enigmas en la expresión como Annie, ni golpes ácidos en la lengua como Ymir, ni naturalidad como Sasha.

Porque Armin no tiene ese don que hace que a un chico al que le gustan las chicas empiecen a gustarle los chicos, si es que existe algo así. Tiene muchos sueños que quiere ver cumplidos antes de morir y muy poco que ofrecer, más sinceridad que Jean atenuada con diplomacia y una cara amable, un hueco desmesurado en el apartado "familia" y otro en "futuro" y en fin, cuando vuelva Jean tendrá las cosas claras y decidirá que le sigue gustando el pelo negro y largo y que no vale la pena aprovecharse de lo que Armin -que encima es rubio- siente por él, de que ya encontrará a alguien que le haga caso y no hay por qué precipitarse. Le está haciendo un favor.

¿Y si vuelves y sigue provocándote? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Armin Arlert? ¿Qué vas a hacer si no te deja en paz?

_Lo que él quiera._

–Eres un capullo.

Y por si no le chocara bastante _oírlo_ ahí y ahora, en pijama y con la cara desencajada, Armin tiene que lidiar con Jean Kirschtein derribándolo y cayendo con él en la única charca del distrito.

Se les hunden los codos en el fango y lo salpican todo, vacían la charca entre forcejeos, Armin reaccionando más por el agua helada que por quitárselo de encima y Jean porque quiere acribillarlo lo bastante con su físico para que le diga qué coño está pasando ahí, no dejarlo respirar y no pensar en las cosas que puede hacerle a Armin para que deje de respirar.

Y entonces pasa. La ropa pesa más y Armin levanta el brazo para empujarlo, Jean lo sujeta con el otro y se mueven, se arquean y hay hojarasca seca en el cuello y barro por toda la cara pero sobre todo hay fricción y ninguno sabe por qué se notan contra la pierna y contra el estómago de repente pero lo hacen. A pesar de que Jean esté enfadadísimo y Armin haya evitado la situación más que él ahí está, entre los dos, un jadeo y Jean pegando la frente a la suya y gruñendo con la voz tan ronca que casi no oye la pregunta.

–Qué coño significa esto –y blande las caracolas en su cara. _La pulsera._ ¿La tenía puesta? Armin no la ha visto.

–Son caracolas.

–Ya _sé_ que son caracolas. Si te pregunto que a dónde coño vas qué me vas a decir; _¿de misión? _

–Me voy al Flava Serpento. ¿A dónde vas tú?

–A descubrir por qué el caraculo de Armin Arlert se mete en mi habitación y me deja esto como si no fuera a volver.

–Jean, puedes entrenar con Eren.

_Qué. No has dicho eso. No me jodas._

–Qué.

–Que el lunes puedes entrenar con Eren para que Shadis no te sancione, si eso es lo que te preocup…

Y se vuelve confuso, el maremoto rompe en el pecho y se extiende hasta las puntas de los dedos, se le disuelve en el cerebro y nada importa porque Jean lo está besando mordiéndole los labios y sujetándole la cara y gruñendo al mismo tiempo "¿es que no has aprendido nada! ¡Estamos en el puto ejército! ¡ESTAMOS EN GUERRA!" y Armin gime que lo sabe, que lo bese en el cuello porque siempre ha querido que lo bese en el cuello.

–¡Todavía crees que puedes irte sin decirle nada a nadie, como si fuéramos a estar aquí cuando vuelvas?

–Lo siento. Losiento. Por favor. Jean.

Hablan entre beso y beso, adivinan cómo acaban las frases del otro y Armin le busca la espalda bajo el pijama, le grita en voz baja que lo siente y que por favor, los dedos en su cintura, calor y Jean. "¿Sabes lo que le dijo Hannah a Franz la última vez que se vieron? _¡TEN CUIDADO, FRANZ!"_

–Jean, si te ven aquí –y no sabe quién está hablando con su voz pero no es él. Armin no quiere que se vaya, no quiere llevarse las manos al bolsillo y sacar el reloj de oro falso resistente al agua–, tienes que irte. Jean no te vayas.

–¿Sabes lo último que me dijo Marco? –hay furia en sus ojos e incomprensión sorda que no atiende a razones y otra vez furia y nada más que furia cuando lo embiste corto, seco, con las caderas, igual de duro que le prometió pero _más_–. Me dijo "Jean, si salimos de esta me corto el pelo igual que tú, te lo juro." ¿Qué me dijiste tú, Armin? Seguramente alguna parida sobre estrellas que se mueren a años luz.

–Me estoy muriendo ahora mismo. Me estás matando.

Lo agarra de la nuca, el pelo es más corto ahí y el pecho, se le han saltado varios botones de la camisa del pijama y Armin querría acariciarle todo el cuerpo con los dedos, _con la lengua_ _Jean_, Jean es todo lo que puede sentir, el nombre que lo atormenta a ratos y que tiene en los labios las noches en las que no puede dormir y necesita un desahogo rápido. _Jean_ es lo único que siempre ha querido gritar pero en lugar de eso pone el reloj entre ellos y le dice que cuando cuente hasta tres se levantará, se bañará en el río y volverá a su habitación antes de que alguien lo vea.

_"Balancéalo en los ojos de alguien y pídele lo que quieras, pregúntale algo que no te respondería en condiciones normales."_

Armin no necesita respuestas, necesita que se vaya antes de que el sargento los vea. Lo vea. Antes de que. Necesita a Jean y lo necesita ya, y a pesar de lo que dice nadie va a morir mientras está fuera y todo seguirá en su sitio cuando vuelva.

–Me tomas el pelo –y ahora sí, ahora le muerde el cuello. La cara encaja a la perfección y su voz le hace vibrar tan de cerca, tan en su oído y en todas partes.

_Una._

–Ni siquiera es oro de verdad, subnormal. Un tío como tú…

_Dos._

Va a quitárselo. Va a quitárselo y a enterrarlo para que le preste atención a él y solo a él. Un puto reloj de oro falso. La luna llena en el cuarto de la medianoche es un detalle de buen gusto pero

–Pero no me puedo creer que seas un supersticioso de mierd…

_Tres._

* * *

**Las dos caras de la lealtad**

**P**ensaba que iba a costarle más sonsacárselo, pero fue tan sencillo como escalar la muralla y buscarla en cada cañón. Para entonces Eren ya iba agitando los brazos y _ES QUE LO SABÍA, _porque qué curioso que justo ese día Mikasa no lo estuviera esperando al otro lado de la celda con una tostada y una disculpa vaga por haber entrado que Eren siempre acepta porque son los días en los que se le hace tarde y, aislado de sus compañeros bajo tierra no oye el rumor de pasos ni los bostezos ni le da el sol en la cara y gracias a ella no se presenta en el entrenamiento con el estómago vacío.

Qué casualidad que hoy, que Armin se ha ido al Flava Serpento con el sargento -a él no se lo puede echar en cara pero le gustaría-, justo hoy Mikasa se haya levantado a primera hora y se haya ido a barnizar cañones a la muralla. La divisa a los lejos y desanda la distancia a la carrera, hablando antes de llegar junto a ella.

–Que por qué no me lo has dicho. Sé que lo sabías.

–Armin me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Eso lo coge con la guardia baja.

–¿Por qué?

–No quería preocuparte.

–No estoy preocupado.

–Se nota.

_Agh._ Qué hay que hacer para que no le dé la vuelta a todo. Qué hay que hacer para que lo tome en serio y no lo trate como a un crío. Porque ese es el problema. Ese y que tiene el termostato roto. La tira del sujetador se remarca contra la camisilla en pleno invierno, la bufanda ondea como una bandera sobre los brazos desnudos -el derecho con un triángulo de lunares sobre el codo- y Eren le aparta el pelo de la cara para que lo mire y le roza la sien con los nudillos.

Su enfado es una pompa de jabón que se evapora al tocarle la cicatriz de las escaleras.

–Todavía la tienes.

Es un comentario estúpido y vacío. Lo es pero cuando piensa en las cosas que siempre están a punto de matarla se da cuenta de que todas tienen que ver con él y se vuelve doméstico por tiempo indefinido. Una tregua pequeña.

Mikasa se tapa con el flequillo. La forma que tiene Eren de quedarse mirando la cicatriz la hace sentir incómoda, fea y digna de admirar tras unos barrotes.

–Mis heridas no son como las tuyas. Se curan pero no desaparecen.

* * *

**Los polos no tan opuestos**

**L**os reclutas han hecho un corrillo en el patio al acabar el entrenamiento. Mikasa esparce los trocitos de zanahoria aquí y allá con el tenedor, con la mano que no se cierra en torno a los flecos de la bufanda cruzada, que le cubre los hombros y la espalda. Mira por la ventana y empuja el plato hacia Sasha cuando le pregunta si va a terminarse el estofado. Por el ángulo entumecido de las piernas y cómo yerra cada vez más los golpes, calcula que Eren está al límite de sus fuerzas.

Y Jean.

–¿Quién creéis que va a rendirse primero? –Connie se frota las manos antes de meterlas en los bolsillos, se apoya desde fuera en el marco de la ventana–. Yo sigo sin tenerlo claro.

Reiner y Bertholdt apuestan por Eren y Sasha por Jean. Ymir por el que se le acabe antes la testosterona. Añade que Connie no tendría algo claro aunque fuera la adivinanza del oro parece, plata no es. Ha tenido días mejores y hoy está levísimamente decaída.

–Está enfurruñada porque Christa no le dijo que se iba –comenta Sasha, metiéndose una rodaja entera de piña en la boca.

–Me dejó una nota.

El tono es tan cortante que nadie hurga más en la herida.

–¿Y Annie? ¿Os lo dijo a alguno?

El "no" es general y resentido en dos de las seis voces. Zanjado el tema, todos vuelven su atención a la gente de fuera.

Algunos han traído latas de maíz dulce para picar y otros se limitan a presenciar el espectáculo con la boca abierta. La tarde y la temperatura están cayendo, pero en el centro del ruedo Eren y Jean llevan horas peleando, chocando como elementos antinatura sobre la arena y mascullando frases que suenan a "_cuando vuelva le voy a meter el reloj por el culo" _y "_tener amigos para esto" _y hay veces que hasta coinciden en puntos como _"quién lo necesita", "quién los necesita", "se cree demasiado bueno para nosotros", "se cree demasiado bueno para mí"._

No se escuchan, por supuesto. Si tuvieran que escuchar a alguien además de a sí mismos con regularidad les daría un ictus. Jean y Eren nunca escuchan. Maldicen, discuten por chorradas y cuando les toca dirigir el calentamiento se pican porque Eren quiere hacer un estiramiento que a Jean le parece tan fácil que le da risa y viceversa, son bárbaros diciendo barbaridades. Se tienen un cariño inconfeso y si hablaran menos y escucharan más se entenderían más de lo que a sus orgullos les conviene.

–Eren –escupe el nombre, barre el suelo con una pierna sobre la que Eren consigue saltar por los pelos, insulta todo lo cristiano, se lo advierte una última vez–. Déjalo ya.

–Las damas primero –le asesta un derechazo que Jean agarra por la muñeca.

–Pues por eso –le retuerce el brazo a la espalda, lo doblega contra el suelo con muchísimo esfuerzo, se resbala dentro de sus propias botas–, por eso te lo digo, grandísimo gilipollas.

Es una forma diferente de comunicarse. Yo te doy, tú me das y se nos pasa el cabreo. Lo desagradable es el término intermedio en el que han dejado de entrenar pero no han llegado a las manos todavía.

–Chúpamela –lo sisea y Jean está a punto de decir que a menos que le haya crecido la polla desde la última vez que se ducharon no le da ni para hurgarse entre los dientes después de comer, pero Eren se escurre como las culebras, cansado de fingir que no va buscando bronca con él–, haz el chiste de turno Kirschtein, lo estás deseando– se pone de puntillas hasta alinear sus ojos con los de Jean, lo funde con ellos.

Transpiran como animales, los cardenales en el cuello de Jean se hinchan y se infectan y los de Eren se curan pero ambos apestan a tigre y necesitan agua y jabón de flores con urgencia. La provocación debería terminar ahí. Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere.

–No tengo el cuerpo para chistecitos, Yeager –lo coge del cuello de la camisa, es darle la paliza de su vida o explotar–. Llevo un día de perros y me estás cargando un poquito, y sé que no tienes problemas con que la pague contigo porque es lo que haces tú siempre.

Eso lo coge por sorpresa. Afloja el agarre y frunce tanto el ceño que a Jean le parece que se le va a quedar así para siempre.

–Yo no…

–Yo también, pero por lo menos soy un poco hombre –está a punto, a puntito de hacer diana. Afina la puntería y la flecha sale disparada del arco– y no descargo mi mierda con _chicas._

Dan un paso atrás, cuadran los hombros. _Por fin._

Jean le acaba de dar un motivo para sentirse ofendido. Es la señal.

Se miran con ansiedad, tratan de predecir el próximo movimiento y, cansados de usar la cabeza, se tiran a la yugular del otro.

* * *

**_Formas poco ortodoxas de pararles los pies a hombres poco ortodoxos_, por Mikasa Ackerman **

**A **diferencia de Jean, Eren no perdió la conciencia (no sabe si por los poderes de titán o porque Mikasa le arreó más fuerte a Jean pero agradecería no tener los primeros y ser Jean –ya, ALUCINANTE e irrepetible-, que duerme a pierna suelta en la cama contigua) y el puñetazo lo mandó al suelo de boca y una vez allí, para qué levantarse. Estaba fresquito.

Los colchones de la enfermería están hechos para partir vértebras, y a pesar de que son mejores que el suelo de su celda, tanto cachivache y tanto medicamento embotellado en tubitos sin etiqueta le hacen sentir expuesto y vulnerable. No está hecho para vivir en cautividad. Al final no puede más.

–Te habrás quedado a gusto.

–Quieren expulsar a Jean.

Lo dicen al mismo tiempo. Mikasa lleva todo el día con un nudo en el estómago, un nudo crónico que le ata las tripas y le impide comer hasta que Eren se digna a volver a hablarle. Siempre igual. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo pero lo que le rompe el corazón es todo lo que hay entre la discusión y la vuelta a la normalidad porque el lapsus entre uno y otro se le hace eterno y parece indicar que nunca volverán a hacer las paces.

_"Yo también, pero por lo menos soy un poco hombre y no descargo mi mierda con chicas."_

–¿Echar a Jean? –duda que ocurra. Es Jean, un superviviente. Siempre se las arregla para que la mierda no lo salpique a gran escala. Eren duda que el comandante quiera a Jean fuera del cuartel, pero hace como que le interesa para no tener que hablar de otras cosas con Mikasa, cosas como una disculpa que NO le debe y Armin durmiendo dentro de una pirámide–. Jean no vale por veinte soldados pero los guía mejor que nadie. Habría que ser imbécil para echarlo.

Armin se forraría transcribiendo a humano el Código Secreto de los Chicos. Todas deberían tener un ejemplar firmado por Eren y dedicado por Jean porque Señor, las chicas no hacen eso. Annie y ella tienen sus diferencias desde que se emparejaron en un entrenamiento y Mikasa le agarró del moño accidentalmente y ella reaccionó tirándole de la bufanda. Hablan lo justo para no hacerse el vacío mutuamente y, si fueran Sasha y Christa probablemente el asunto habría terminado con ellas llorando y abrazándose pero no lo son. Jean y Eren han estado a un paso de la talla treinta y cinco de colisionar como titanes caníbales y ahora Eren tiene un halago para Jean. Sospecha que si Jean no estuviera roncando a un metro escaso de él las palabras sean otras pero no se queja. No lo entiende, eso es todo. No necesita entenderlo. No quiere entenderlo porque entender a Jean y a Eren implicaría pensar como ellos y _por favor, no,_ Mikasa no quiere pensar como dos personas que odian pensar.

–Cuando empezasteis a pelear dos de los amigos de Dan fueron a buscar a Shadis.

–Es lo que hacen los chivatos.

–Eren –tiene que verlo. Tiene que darse cuenta de que lo de antes ha sido innecesario y no puede repetirse–. ¿Sabes por qué Dan la tiene tomada con Jean?

–¿Porque hace peligrar su título de Narcisista Profesional?

Eren empleando el término_ narcisista_ con la mejilla apoyada sobre la mano es una visión para la que no está preparada, así que habla antes de que se le corte la voz.

–Jean dio la cara por Armin hace unos meses –Eren asiente fastidiado, como si lo agradeciera en el alma pero se avergonzara de ello–, dio la cara porque nosotros no estábamos ahí para Armin –Eren lo sabe. Lo sabe y se ha prometido que no volverá a dejar que ocurra. Antes muerto–. Desde entonces, Dan va a por Jean y si Jean se va –Mikasa quiere que lo siguiente le quede muy claro y lo dice despacio– no habrá nadie que dé la cara por Armin cuando no estemos nosotros –Eren hace el amago de interrumpirla y Mikasa le pone la mano en la boca–. No podemos estar ahí siempre Eren, ni tú ni yo. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo –hace de tripas corazón con los labios de Eren contra su palma, su aliento calentito entre los dedos–, Armin está lejos y tienes que entender que no podéis meteros en problemas por tonterías. A ti no te van a expulsar, pero aunque Jean sea bueno no es imprescindible aquí dentro como tú ni tiene los recursos que tiene Dan.

Le retira la mano de la cara. Le pica la piel y el cerebro y la lengua por hablar tanto, y espera que no haya sido en vano. Para su sorpresa, Eren profiere un _hum, ya _que agrava su perplejidad cuando continúa con un _ya, vale, nada de peleas con Jean. Jean también es amigo de Armin y si se va _que muere entre series discontinuas de _ya, ya, vale._

Eren está enfadado con él pero sigue siendo Armin, su amigo canijo y aventurero, por el que ha muerto devorado y volvería a hacerlo si hiciera falta. Si para mantenerlo a salvo tiene que autocontrolarse un poco no hay más que hablar.

Y es de repente, pensando en Armin, cuando le viene a la cabeza algo que ha descubierto esa tarde y que quería decirle a Mikasa pero no llegó a hacerlo porque se encontró a Jean machacando un poste de madera en el patio.

–A Armin le gusta alguien. Le gusta alguien y no me lo quiere decir.

_Oh._ Eren haciendo de celestina. Eren contra El Mundo, ¿sus amigos tienen secretos para él? Es una víctima del sistema y desde que Armin admitió sus preferencias es como si no hubieran más chicos en el mundo que pudieran estar detrás de ella. Es cansino. Mikasa tiene suerte de que a Eren no le interese escarbar en lo suyo pero es cansino ver cómo escarba en lo de Armin.

Hace la pregunta.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Antes fui a su habitación a coger un libro y de la funda cayó esto.

"Esto" resulta ser un envoltorio de papel marrón que la obliga a manifestar que:

–Es solo un envoltorio.

–No es solo un envoltorio.

Se lo cuenta. Todo. Lo de Pixis y su fijación con las pajaritas, lo de la mujer de las rastas y la falda de cuervos y lo de las pulseras de caracolas, y en todo el relato Mikasa no puede dejar de notar que hay algo que no encaja.

–¿Y por qué no os las quedasteis vosotros?

–Porque faltaba la tuya.

Ahí está. Ese golpe sordo en el estómago y en el pecho que duele y sienta tan bien porque Eren ha rechazado unas pulseras que alguien sacó del mar una vez solo porque faltaba la suya. La de Mikasa. Trata de serenarse, enterrar la ilusión bajo fraternidad y recordarse que Eren habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido Armin el que podría haberse quedado sin caracolas. Se recuerda que, por suerte o por desgracia, nunca serán más que tres. _Menos_ que tres. Para Eren la palabra _dos _tiene el mismo sentido que _uno. _Ninguno. No hay dos sin tres, fin de la conversación.

–¿Crees que le gusta alguien porque has encontrado el envoltorio pero no la pulsera? –intenta razonar con él, ser realista.

–Creo que se la ha dado a alguien –se rasca la barbilla, pensativo–. _Sé_ que se la ha dado a alguien. Si no le gustara nadie me lo habría dicho aquel día en el cobertizo en lugar de darme largas. Si no le gustara nadie no se habría quedado callado cuando le pregunté a quién se la daría si no pudiera dártela ni a ti ni a mí. A Armin le gusta alguien.

–Y nos dirá quién es cuando él quiera.

–Y cuando quiera… ¡no! –Eren se sienta en la cama, se le mete por los ojos y le llega hasta dentro con esos ojos–, Armin nunca pide ayuda. No nos pedía ayuda cuando le pegaban en Sina y no nos la va a pedir ahora. Tenemos que descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta y echarle una mano con quien sea que le guste.

–Eren…

–Sea quien sea, mírale las muñecas. Si tiene una pulsera con siete caracolas entonces…

–Eren, si no nos lo ha contado por algo será.

–¿Se puede?

Nigel Stone asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Le cuesta decidirse al ver a Jean recostado en uno de los catres, con el letrero "cuidado con el perro" escrito en arañazos allá donde termina el cuello de la camisa, pero finalmente entra y le pregunta a Eren que si está mejor y que si Jean se va a poner bien.

–Armin me prestó unos apuntes ayer –le extiende las hojas grapadas y embutidas en un forro de plástico–, sé que hoy se iba de misión, pero se me fue el santo al cielo y mañana me voy a hacer de voluntario en un comedor social. Tenemos Aritmética el martes y puede necesitarlos mientras estoy fuera.

–Se los daré –a Eren le cae bien ese chico. Le recuerda un poco a Marco y… _alto ahí_–. ¿Sabías que se iba de misión?

–¿No te lo había…? –Eren niega despacio y Nigel se muerde la lengua–. Lo siento.

–No, si la culpa no es tuya.

Jean lo ve marcharse. Le aguijonea la espalda con los ojos, con tanta intensidad que Nigel da un respingo y se rasca. Intenta fingir que sigue dormido y que le está costando horrores no ponerse a hacer aspavientos y que el hecho de que Armin le haya dicho a Nigel que se iba al puto desierto y a él no no tiene por qué significar nada.

–Podría ser Nigel.

–Y podría no serlo.

–¿Por qué no? ¿No vas a ayudar a nuestro amigo a ser feliz?

–¿No vas a ir al baile conmigo?

Jean no ha oído la conversación desde el principio. Ha oído que a Armin le gusta alguien y que Mikasa y Eren, que son sus mejores amigos, que lo conocen mejor que nadie, no saben quién es. Ha oído que podría ser Nigel y ahora no oye nada más que eso, una y otra vez en su cabeza, una y otra vez más alto, por encima del "me gustas. Y eso" de Armin y que explicaría por qué lo rehúye y lo hipnotiza con una baratija sin aclararle nada. Por qué lo ayuda. Por qué no le dice que no. Por qué le molesta que lo ponga con él en las sesiones de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Porque le da pena. Porque es demasiado bueno para él y Jean lo sabía pero esperaba que, joder, no sabe lo que esperaba pero se siente gilipollas y eso significa que esperaba algo. Porque a lo mejor le gusta pero también le gusta Nigel. O el tipo ese que lo mira tanto en las duchas. O la chica esa que no sabe de qué la conoce pero siempre le da los buenos días.

Y Jean no quiere.

No quiere que le guste Nigel ni que le guste otra persona ni que piense en nadie más porque _maldita sea Armin, eres un empollón de catálogo y un gilipollas de campeonato y yo no hago más que pensar en ti._

* * *

Y en fin, que yo no hago más que pensar en el 51 de SnK. Si Isayama mete interacción entre Jean amnésico perdido y Armin rollo salvador celestial me tatúo su cara en la espalda. ¡Un beso y hasta el 12º! :D

**-REVIEWS: **he perdido las contestaciones a los del capítulo cinco D: pero soy una romántica y he conseguido guardar el resto u/u

**-roppi: **Ohgod D: Al leer tu review –¡el primero del capi! YAY nun- me prometí que para compensarte por la espera del anterior subiría este a la semana exacta, y en lugar de eso voy y tardo todavía más. ¡Voto porque te hagas una cuenta! *ojos del gato con botas* Seguiré con mis tejemanejes para publicar pero por lo menos podrás amenazarme de muerte a base de PMs ¿no te tienta la perspectiva? Dejo de intentar persuadirte descaradamente y confieso que Annie es una de mis chicas favoritas –por delante están Hanji y Mikasa y cuando llueve, Sasha- y que Jean + desnudo + cama + Armin es la fórmula de la Coca-Cola y me ha dejado temblando. Ah, por qué me haces esto. Veremos, veremos… *me froto las manos*¿Por un casual eres más de Rivaille/Eren? Es que el chaval es como el negro, pega con todo xDDDD ¿Para qué quieres hacerlo más largo? Así como te ha quedado es un reviewaco de catálogo ;D Un beso de catálogo y gracias por tu paciencia *mi corazón se rompe con tu última frase*, conmigo hace falta para no ahostiarme uwu

**-Pau:** *descruzando los dedos con una espátula* ¡my girl, un mes! Ojalá que no y ojalá que mis exámenes de diciembre sean benevolentes conmigo ;w; Jean celoso. Es que es canon. Es canon desde que admitió delante de medio cuartel que estaba celoso de Eren. Así se hace, esos son los hombres que valen y se están perdiendo (?), lo mejor de Nigel es que creo que no es el típico personaje que todos decimos "es que se merece que Jean se porte así" y eso lo hace todo tan injusto que ains, Jeannie. Criaturita. En verdad uno de los titanes del 50 está hecho a mi imagen y semejanza como prueba de amor de Isayama *pulgares levantados a la altura de la cara* but no, si yo fuera un titán sería uno de tres metros porque mido 1´57 y el resto de titanes grandotes me harían bullying *lloro* ¡Armin virginal e inocente! ¡Blasfemia! Armin es tan o más honesto que Jean, solo que él tiene la suerte de ser un minimoy con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y la gente se lo consiente todo. ¿Y en el fondo?, se ha cargado la vajilla entera. Mis tres titanes traidores :´( Bertholdt me tocó el corazón con las manos y cuando Eren los enterró en vida echándoles al resto de titanes sentí un odio repentino hacia él. Muy mal Eren, perro malo. Mikasa ya tiene el cuaderno y Eren que elegir: o se arruina comprando libretas o le dice que sí, una de dos. Según Jean, la paga del ejército es una mierda, así que si yo fuera él hiría mentalizándome... ¿Jean enojado? Levísimamente pero eh, apenas se le nota. Está haciendo terapia para controlarse y tal Pascual (?) aunque en esta ocasión entiendo que se enfadara -qué raro se me hace estar diciendo esto akgia akgia *risa de Goofy*- ¿cómo no voy a agradecerle algo a alguien que... un momento! ¿Te casas conmigo porque escribo? Eso nos convierte... en un matrimonio de conveniencia *sonido de un iceberg en forma de corazón partiéndose* pero bueno, habrá que quererte igual ;_; ¡Un besote y hasta pronto! Sé que me he pasado -casi dos semanas wtf- pero espero que haya mediovalido la pena nunU

**-Constantine:** Como que serías mi cuarta o quinta esposa en menos de dos meses =$ ¿puedes vivir con eso? Decía Margaret Mead -he tenido que buscarla porque sabía que era una mujer pero no recordaba su nombre- que "recuerda siempre que eres único, exactamente igual que todos los demás" y ains, no sé qué me haces que es ponerme a responderte y me sale el refranero. Ains, Jean. Qué hombre que eres y cómo nos gusta ver a un hombre sufrir. Perdónanos como nosotras perdonamos a los que nos ofenden, amén. En defensa de Mikasa tengo que decir que si yo lo hubiera perdido todo en un segundo también movería tierra y mar para conservar lo que me queda -o igual es que su personaje me gusta un montón y no puedo evitar verla con buenos ojos ¡quién sabe!-; los protas de los animes casi nunca son los favoritos de la gente porque tienden a ser cabezotas y con menos luces que un barco pirata. Por eso y porque generalmente están obsesionados con algo que realentiza su desarrollo personal y hace que pensemos "ay, hijo mío, qué ganas tengo de darte una colleja (?)" JAJAJAJAJAJ después de ver a Reiner diciéndole a Ymir que a ninguno de los dos le interesa el sexo opuesto y saber que su cumpleaños cae el _Día del Yaoi_ yo de Hajime me lo espero TODO. ¡Que no decaiga esa inspiración! Weh, weh, weh -imagina a mucha gente diciendo _weh_ conmigo o no tendrá sentido-, dos besos gigantes y hasta pronto :D

**-Zulema c:** ¡Premio para la señorita! Tengo dieciocho cumplidos hace casi medio año -¿YA hace medio año? Dentro de poco tendrás que empezar a tratarme de usted otra vez ;A;- ¡Ya somos dos reinas del caos! *highfives* ¿Nunca te ha pasado que recoges la habitación y guardas algo que siempre está a la vista y cuando lo buscas miras en todos lados menos donde lo has guardado y vuelves a poner la habitación patas arriba? "Del orden y otras cosas sobrevaloradas", ya en tu quiosco. Te entiendo con lo del diario, yo tengo la suerte de que mi madre y mi hermano viven en su mundo igual que yo, pero déjalo en casa de mi padre y prepárate para la horda de preguntas indiscretas. Estos hombres, hacen como que pasan pero se enteran de todo lo que pasa en los programas del corazón. ¿Tumblr tiene nuevos dueños? En mi mundo, en mi mundo unu JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ tío, es la mejor pregunta que me han hecho en mi vida :´( dime que tu amiga no es la misma que te enseñó tumblr porque entonces no voy a parar hasta conseguir un autógrafo suyo. Te traigo a Jean para que os responda *lo saco del cajón* "–Para que conste, estaba meando. Y el uniforme es una puta mierda, qué queréis que os diga. No me extraña que la gente se lo haga encima en su primera expedición, ¿sabéis lo que cuesta bajarse y volverse a subir el pantalón? Si me hubiera intentado hacer el héroe con el culo fuera no habría impuesto tanto." *lo vuelvo a meter en el cajón* ¡lo que Jean dice va a misa! Espero que estas dos semanas te hayan ido genial y que disfrutes del capi y de este sábado y domingo, en la próxima respuesta iré un paso más allá y pondré "Zule" sin el _ma_ ni el _c, _un beso y hasta pronto :D

**-GAKI:** ñioñioñi wagioñi *me traen el diccionario mapudungun-español* ¡haz como yo! Pica en los reviews y vete mirando lo que pusiste -si yo no fuera leyendo y contestando frase por frase quién sabe lo que podría salir de aquí *glup*-, empiezo a fundir el teclado:

Malulo JAJAJAJAJAJ me acabas de recordar a mi hermano y su colección de osos de peluche, todos terminan en -oso en plan, uno tiene forma de cojín y lo llama _Cojinoso, _y cuando mi padre se cabrea con él lo llama _Maloso. _Lo sé, todo un drama humano. ¿Un pervertido con clase? ¿Estilo "digo una cosa supersalida en un tono guay y con palabras raras para que no se note" o qué? Pensaba que se habían extinguido no, pensaba que eran una leyenda urbana :O El tema de las erecciones no lo toco porque tengo que verlo para creerlo, que no es que no me fíe de ti pero, erecciones. Ay, que me pongo sensible. Tengo tanto que ver... ¡no he visto K Project pero exijo nombres! Tsundere + Psicópata = OTP: regla número uno de la Teoría de Kant (?) este es un comentario random pero me viene por la asociación, ¿has visto Death Note? Near (tsundere con cierta dosis de psicoticismo) + Mello (psicópata chocofílico) = mylife in 2 steps. Yo creo que el truco está en empezar trabajando en una sola historia para no agobiarse. También he participado en concursos parecidos y he ganado uno por ciclo -yo nerdy-, y luego ya hay gente más experimentada que es capaz de estar en varios proyectos al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo tengo dos fics inconclusos y no descarto terminarlos algún día, pero es verdad que cuando empecé con Guerra, o sea, cuando planeaba que fuera un twoshot estaba bastante desmotivada y tenía la idea de publicarlo para sacarme la espinita del Jearmin y dejar ff una temporada/cerrarme la cuenta, cosa que me alegro muchísimo de no haber hecho. Wo-wo, ¡cultura histórica! Claro que la gente lo sabe mujer, yo con lo que me lío es con los países asiáticos y africanos pero por lo menos no soy como mi amigo Manu, que dijo que "joder, pero Rusia es como Alemania de grande ¿no?" y en fin. Épico. El archipiélago canario tardó casi cien años en ser conquistado totalmente -de 1402 a 1496- y mi isla, Gran Canaria, fue la última en ser sometida. De hecho mi primer nombre -por el que me llaman todos- es aborigen ´u` y uno de los pocos del que se desconoce el significado ´u`U Te gustan los psicópatas y me veo obligada a abrir el debate: ¿Armin cubierto de sangre en el segundo opening disfrutando del momento? Lo veo bajo otra luz y dudo entre ponérselo a Jean en el comedero o echar a correr D: no tengo ninguna preferencia en cuanto a personajes pero ¿típicas pelis en las que las mujeres huyen de alguien y se tropiezan y no se levantan y se arrastran por el suelo y las matan? NO, por favor.

Me matas. Tú y tu risa deforme. No sé por qué pero me imagino la risa de Goofy y la tuya sonando simultáneamente and can´t take it anymore. Es que. Esque. ¡En realidad es Armin el que siempre le acaba salvando el culo a Jean! Si en el 51 le da las gracias o le dice algo o LO MIRA me voy a volver loca. En cuanto a la retroalimentación -oish, qué fisno te ha quedado- soy una persona desastrosa que no sabe organizarse y acaba terminando las cosas justo a tiempo y por los pelos, incapaz de seguir nada con constancia y que todavía va por el 3 de Free! pero no pierdo la esperanza de acabarla en navidades y leer el manga de SnK como se merece que lo lean, desde el principio xDDD ¿cuáles estás siguiendo tú? De pairings me lo habías preguntado, pero como quería aparentar misticismo (?) no te las dije todas. Ahora sí: me gusta el Mikasa/Eren (sobran explicaciones en cuanto al orden), el Irvin/Rivaille (lo trolleo pero es que si ya lo pongo con Eren no los dejo vivir a ninguno de los dos), el Rivaille/Hanji (ains, cosos), el Jean/Eren (desde que vi en SnK confessions: "Jean and Eren. Doggy style"), el Ymir/Christa (ains, cosas), el Eren/Armin (¡que el chaval dio su vida -y su brazo- por el rubialeh! Esto tenía que pasar), el Sasha/Connie (porque sí, porque o mueren juntos o solos), el Reiner/Bertholdt (HOMBRES DE PELO EN PECHO, YEAHPLZ) el Reiner/Annie/Bertholdt (todavía no sé si poner a Berth en medio, idk idk) y por último y solo un poquito, el Jean/Armin. No sé, es que no me convencen pero no me molesta verlos juntos *me muerdo la lengua a lo Auruo* ¡el Auruo/Petra! Sigo flipando con sus 19 años pero algún día se me pasará. Y a mí que me parecía el padre perdido de Jean... se me pasará. Es cuestión de tiempo. Ohgod soy poligámica, quién me lo iba a decir =$ Quería mudarme al Tíbet y ser poliándrica pero esto es infinitamente mejor porque no tengo que moverme de casa y puedo dejar que aflore mi vena yaoi caguai (?) Un besote más grande que este tocho -sí, PUEDO hacerlo- y hasta pronto, chui :3

**-Chris Walker: **Recibido, cambio *kjjjj* a mí me lo vas a decir, estoy con la ULPGC que no actualizo esta semana; y eso que estoy en trámites para darme de baja de una asignatura. Mucha fuerza y a darle duro a la ULL –suponiendo que no estés por la privada ofcurs-. ¿Qué es un perro sin un hueso roído que enterrar a salvo de los otros perros? Espero que aunque tarde, disfrutes del 11º y de nuestros chicos. ¿Sabes? De pequeña vi la cima del Teide desde el Roque Nublo, y como sobresalía por encima de las nubes pensaba que había una montaña en el cielo. Mi madre todavía me lo recuerda u/u ¡Cuídate mucho, un beso y hasta pronto! :D

**-Caroal: **Tarde, pero actualizado *lloro* ojalá y la espera haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, un besote grandote nun

**-Eruri: **Aquí tienes a Jean dando la nota -¿Jean dando la nota? Angelito-, ¡muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar! Un beso :)


End file.
